Vegeta Metallix
by Brax The Great
Summary: Even more secrets and twists are revealed, The Dark Gods step forward, and Vegeta discovers he's now a uenich! (that means he has no guys parts! Ouch!)
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta Metallix: Prologue Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and all related characters are the property of Akira Toriyama and Bandai/Funimation/and who the hell else owns it! So don't sue me, or I will be vengeful and smite thy punk ass! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The Supreme Kai was strolling along on the world of the Kai's, peacefully, but with a jovial bounce in his step. He was humming a tune to himself, no one in particular, but he wished he had someone to share in his joy, ever since Shin (The former Supreme Kai) and Kibito had merged into an entirely new being. He hadn't thought up a new name for himself, but who the hell could blame the guy! He had been bitch-slapped around by Majin Boo, that over-stuffed pink demonic blubber ball who had killed his whole family, merged with Kibito who had been resurrected after being killed by Dabura the Demon King, helped Goku and Vegeta destroy Majin Boo, helped them find the Universal Dragon Ball's to restore the planet earth when Boo blew it up out of spite, and had to deal with a whole host of brand new enemies! To top it off today, he had gotten a vicious ear-full from the Old Supreme Kai. Why? Well, it wasn't very pretty. The Supreme kai had been walking along toward the Crystal Lake to take a relaxing dip when he heard the Old Kai moaning and breathing rapidly. He ran as fast as he could go, pushing his legs harder than he had when he was running from Majin Boo. He leapt right over a large hill and into the air to get a better look of the area, and quickly found the Old Kai sitting down in front of a magazine. An adult magazine, and he was.was.JERKING OFF?! AAAHHHHH!!!!! KAMI, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!, MY EYES! THEY BURN!  
  
The Supreme Kai had become so scarred by that little scene that he fainted, and fell. Right down onto Old Kais' noggin. After collecting himself off the old timer, and dumping about six gallons of industrial strength over himself (trust me, you don't want to know why!), he had to run for his dear little life because not only was the Old Kai madder than hell and cursing his head off at his younger counterpart, but also he was swinging the broken Z Sword to remove the younger Kai's reason for being a man!  
  
Kami, did he have a shitty life! But he'd be damned on a stick if he ever let anyone know that! At least there was one consolation: he had recently come into possession of some sort of remote control device. Why was this so enjoyable, some piece of circuitry and plastic? Well, oh curious ones, this remote was for one thing very stylish, built into a metal gauntlet with very expensive leather lining, and studded with precious jewels. Another thing was that it was supposed to control some kind of super weapon designed to protect life, not try and wipe it out. The name of the weapon was the Prometheus Star, an ancient weapon built by a race so advanced, that even Dr.Gero's or Dr.Myu's greatest creations would be as primitive and useless as a stone knife against a plasma cannon. The Supreme Kai wished he could have met them, but they were wiped out by a mysterious enemy that even they couldn't combat. Their legacy survived in the Prometheus Star. An artificial world that was alive! Not alive in the organic sense, but alive in the mental sense. It was an artificially intelligent machine that really had a problem with bad people, like a psychotically bloodthirsty problem! That's what the remote was for! To keep the fucking robot-sado-planet from going Saiyin shit on the whole Kami- forsake universe! Bad people were everywhere, and this thing didn't care if you jaywalked or raped little girls with a Cuisinart while slicing nuns open with a chain saw, if you misbehaved, you were so much fried tissue paper. The Supreme Kai was all the happier that he was A) wearing the gauntlet, and B) finally getting the hang of it, because when he first found it in the lake, he didn't have a sweet clue what it was until he started fiddling with it. He had the electrical burns to prove it! But now he knew how to use it without becoming the universes oldest French fry. 'Cause now it time for some reprogramming. And a long awaited RE-TEST run. As he was entering the access code, a thought came to his head, "Hey, I think I just thought up a new name for myself: Shingo. Now, that was a name with some class!"  
  
Shingo looked back down at the gauntlet with a smile spreading from pointy ear to pointy ear. After the last few digits were entered, he instructed the computer to alter its own core personality to the new, kinder hearted and just settings. The computer replied a few seconds later, which really surprised Shingo, it should have taken at least a few hours for the reconfiguration. He didn't like it one bit, but hey, he had powered up the Prometheus Star over a month ago, he just guessed that the ancient computer had simply had enough time to warm up after all these eons, and was simply a lot faster than Shingo had thought. Oh well, he did know one thing for absolute certain. Some old friends were going to get a massive shock, as well as some welcomed back up.  
  
Shingo typed in the command: PROMETHEUS STAR. PROCEED TO SECTOR ZERO-ZERO- ONE. TERRAN SECTOR. PLANET EARTH. PRIME DIRECTIVE- ASSIST EARTH SPECIAL FORCES IN ALL REGARDS. OBTAIN NEW CORE PERSONALITY MATRIX PROFILE FROM NEURAL PATTERNS OF EARTH SPECIAL FORCES FIGHTERS.  
  
He thought that over for a second and almost screamed in terror as the computer responded: ACKNOWLEDGED. DO YOU WISH TO INCLUDED SUBJECT 26 AND 8 PROFILES? Shingo quickly, and adamantly said a big, fat NO!! Holy shit that was close! All he needed was a pompous, arrogant, stuck up, haughty, vicious, battle crazed lunatic poser with a mechanical planet for a body, running around the universe. Vegeta and that ass wipe Mr. Satan were bad enough! Thank you very much! After some dept program changes, Shingo sent the Prometheus star on it's merry way, chuckling at the thought of seeing his old friends faces when it parks in earth orbit requesting their presence on board in the main pavilion chamber. 'Ha! That thing's voice was intense, yet gentle, massively loud, and yet seductively soft. It would scare the piss out all them! Oh, I'm so bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!!' Shingo thought to himself as he softly chuckled to himself.  
  
He had a sudden idea to add a little prank plan to the itinerary, but just as he raised the gauntlet to his mouth to use the voice command system he felt a cold wash over his body. A cold so deep, it reached right into his chest and froze his soul to a brittle, tight clump of ice and frost. He gasped out right and inhaled so deeply, he thought that he would burst like a balloon, spraying the landscape in blood and tissue. He clutched his chest in pain and fell to his knees crying out in pain, twitching and gaping for air. Shingo almost screamed, the pain became so fierce. He felt like he was going to die, but before he could begin to contemplate what it would feel like to die, he saw something moving just behind a nearby hill, like a wraith, all but invisible, moving so swiftly, yet so quietly, it was terrifying to a maddening extent. The form wiped out from behind the hill, then back again, without so much as slowing down, it was like a wisp, it seemed to disappear, then reappear, then vanish again. Not so much as a vague silhouette came into focus for the pain was to great to form any kind of rational thought or effort, and it simply moved to fast. Oh, how Shingo wished it kept moving so swiftly, because it came to halt all but two inches from his twitching, quivering form. Kami-Sama, no. Not him. Anyone but him. It can't be, it just couldn't be. Gogetta destroyed him!  
  
The figure was over eight feet in height, and quite simply a walking nightmare. His skin was a dark shade of pink, reminiscent of Majin Boo, with a metallic sheen that made the skin look artificial. From the crown of his head, sprouted two horns, which curved backward and stretched out for about three feet or more, which were incased in purple bands of bone, like most of his body, including his whole lower half, the ten foot long tale that was almost like Freiza's, his fore arms, biceps, upper chest and back, and incased his head and horns like armor, and yet, like an insects carapace, reminding Shingo of Dr. Gero's biomechanical android Cell. His face was flat, no nose to speak of, save for two tiny nostrils right in the center of his face. But there was something very different about this abomination. On each cheek were two thick black lines that reminded Shingo of a Native American war painting. From his two-toed feet to half way up his thighs, his legs were robotic and ornately decorated, as well as thickly armored, with bladed protrusions, spikes, and jeweled bulges, making the legs look a good deal thicker then they really were.  
  
The being arms were similar, completely robotic up to the edge of the bicep, also heavily armored and decorated, with metal cords connected to the wrists that were so long, they touched the ground, connecting to each of the being's armored shoulder blades. The upper torso had conforming plates of armor over the pecks, abs, and the entire neck, which had an opening from the chin to the base of the neck. To top it off, the horned helmet was split on top, revealing a blood red metal shell inside, and a robotic tentacle that looked way too much like Majin Boo's to be coincidence, but how could he have Majin Boo in his being. Boo had been reincarnated. His good side anyway. His dark side had been sent to true oblivion, or something along those lines, but he was truly gone. Wasn't he?. The new look didn't help Shingo cope with who this monster was. A description as well as a name, his name always gave either of Shingo's two halves Shin or Kibito nightmares rivaling even those of Majin boo. He was truly the ultimate evil, pure darkness made manifest. He was demon. He was android. He was tyrant. All made one. He was Janenba! *********************************  
  
Janenba felt really weird. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was being blown to bits by the fusion Saiyin Gogetta. He kept thinking about what had happened after Gogetta had truly done him in. He suddenly remembered being in a black void, completely empty, no sound, no light, no nothing. Yet He had no trouble seeing. At the time he thought it was kind of stupid that he could see perfectly when there was nothing to see. Or so He thought.  
  
He remembered falling headfirst through this void, but so slowly, it was almost boring, but it was also relaxing. Janenba saw several figures, falling head first toward who knows what. One of them was wearing only baggy white pants, tan boots with coal black legs guards and gold trim, with elbow length padded fore-arm bands, and one ugly mug! The guy had a long, tail-like antennae sprouting from his head, truly weird, and what looked like holes running up and down his arms, and along the sides of his head. What a laugh! What made Janenba stare was the fact that the guy had pink skin. Pink! Damn, what a stupid color, like cotton candy, of all things! How did this guy think that any body took him seriously? He must have been nasty tough to get people to respect such a silly creature, because if Janenba had met this guy on the street, he would of pointed, made fun of him no-stop, and laughed his fusion demon ass off! He kicked himself after he remembered the only thing he could say was his own name. KAMI DAMN IT! HE WAS LIKE SOME KIND OF FUCKING POKEMON!! If anyone had called him a pokemon, he would of gone completely ape-shit on their ass! Since he was part Saiyin that would have been excessively easy. AARRGGGHHHH!!!! Did he hate his few shortcomings! He decided to calm down and focus on the rest of the people with him, maybe he couldn't make fun of them verbally, but he could sure as hell make fun of them mentally! He looked to his left to another of the figures he couldn't believe it. Cooler! Freiza's big brother! All decked out in cyber-hardware, polished to perfection, and shining so bright, Janenba wished he had sunglasses. Suddenly, as though on cue, a pair of Ray-Ban Sunglasses simply popped into existence, right over Janenba's eyes. Whoa. Cool. He adjusted the sunglasses and looked to the right, getting face to face with a very large Saiyin. He has hugely muscled, also wearing baggy white pants like Mr. Pinky over there, but also a purple sash around his waist and.and. Jewelry?! He had a necklace of some kind, with large emerald-like jewels, and a frikkin' tiara on his forehead. How ridiculous is this? This guy must have been a laughing stock! The guys tale was twitching now and then, and his Super Saiyin hair was flashing a shining golden light, which made Janenba's eyes hurt, even with the sunglasses. Right behind was a very tall human, or what he thought was human. He noticed that a portion of the guy's head had been blown off, revealing instead of brains, blood, bones, and other tissue, there were scorched circuits, wires, and the metal material of the skull. 'Android 16?' Janenba thought to himself. He was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on, when he saw a new form fade into existence. This new addition was a complete robot, armored silvery boots going half up the thigh, armored gauntlets going from the hands to half way up the biceps, thick armor over the abs, pecks, shoulders, and neck, and a silver head split open at the top, showing off a red metal dome. What wasn't covered in armor was robotic hardware could have been mistaken for cords of muscle, but was black and metallic. Some sort advanced robotics, of course. 'Oh, come on now, what in the fucking hell is going on here?' Janenba thought somewhat angrily as the new "visitor" joined the rather intimidating group. He got his answer. "  
  
What is going on, is that you have been chosen to be part of a grand design for the greatest prize. These ones assembled here are to be integrated into you for the purpose of enhancement. Along with the obvious power increase and new form, you will have new abilities, plus the power of speech. Any questions?"  
  
Janenba almost jumped right out of his shell. 'Who the.? Who are you?!' he mentally roared at the mysterious voice. If the voice had ears, at the moment, he would have screamed in pain, and held his ears at the intensity of the "sound". Janenba smirked at the thought of this disembodied voice's owner writhing in pain, but got a very, very loud, and definitely verbal response, "You little shit! Why did you have to yell that loud?! Stupid mother fucker, do you know who the hell you just yelled at, you prick?!, DO YOU, YOU MORONIC P.O.S?!?!?!?!?!?!" Janenba was shocked, not only by the fact that a come back had actually come, but that it was so incredibly loud! "Uh, no", was Janenba's only reply. The owner of the voice fell over, then sweat dropped when he got back up. The equally quick reply was, "Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to". Janenba floated there, arms hanging down limp, shoulders slumped, slouched a bit, jaw almost down to his ankles, eyes bulged right out of their sockets. "Then what the fuck did you yell at me for?!" Janenba angrily shot back, arms going every which way, legs going in every possible direction, moving so fast they were a blur of motion, and a very red, and vicious look on his face. The disembodied voice said simply, "Hey, you yelled first!" Okay, that was childish! Janenba thought to himself, but the voice responded, "I AM NOT BEING CHILDISH, YOU PRICK!! Yikes, this guy/girl, whoever it was, was psychic! Oh, shit! The voice responded, "I heard that. Now, down to business before we both continue to make fools of ourselves. Janenba, listen close, so keep your ears on". Janenba had look on his face that screamed "what the?" which he quickly got rid of when the voice angrily replied, "It's a figure of speech, you twit! Now pay attention! You can bring yourself back to life whenever you want. This void is a manifestation of your rage. Think about it. Various villains of every description, each one could represent a portion of your psyche. The pink one could represent the childish components of your personality, like excessive want or temperament, or some juvenile need to be tough. The Saiyin with the jewelry could be a powerful need to be suave, smooth, sophisticated, and attractive, but yet going about it in the wrong way. The damaged android could be your perception of yourself, but not what you expected, and exposed for what it really is. To become new and reborn, you must embrace these things and face them down, until they are yours. Only then, can you be reformed".  
  
Janenba couldn't believe it. Though he really didn't understand much of what was being said, in some weird way, it made sense. He actually thought to himself, not really caring if the mystery man was listening or not, "Well, why not? Stranger things have happened. Maybe a good look at myself might just help me get back on track, back to a living existence, and revenge against those rat-assed Saiyins". He heard the voice chuckle to itself and say, "well, then reach out to all those assembled here". Janenba did this. He suddenly became aware of their individual life forces and they all woke up. Janenba looked inside their minds, their very souls, but also they looked inside of him. They all woke up, and each one smirked. They woke up.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Janenba. I'm Cooler", Freiza's older brother said, voice smooth as silk as he righted himself, with a wide grin on his face at, in a way, seeing his dear little brother again. Janenba said, "Same to you", and then realized he had spoken it aloud. "Hey, I can talk, whooohoooo!! No more Pokemon imitating for me!" As Cooler looked at Janenba dance around like an idiot, he remembered why Janenba was dancing around like an idiot. He thought to himself, 'If the only thing I could say was my name, I'd probably Ki blast myself in the head!' Cooler was just about to get Janenba's attention, when the large Saiyin floated over to them and extended his hands, then said in a deep, soft voice, "Greetings to you Cooler and Janenba, I am Brolly. I see that we who are gather here today have all have dealings with the so-called 'Earth Special Forces'. Especially Goku. What say we get to know each other, then get back to living, so we can then get even?"  
  
Janenba and Cooler looked at each other and smiled wickedly, then each floated closer to Brolly and each shook an out-stretched hand, and noticed that the android had woken up and had floated over to them. He raised his face to theirs, his thick red Mohawk shaking a bit. "I do not understand why, but I know that to merge with all of you is the right thing to do", he said in a deep, self-assured monotone. The others arched an eyebrow at the android. They remained silent for about five seconds, which felt like an eternity. The silence was broken when Cooler floated over beside Android 16 and placed a gentle hand on the gentle giants shoulder and invitingly chuckled, "welcome to the party, my friend". 16 smiled and floated closer to the rest. He was about to say a polite thank you, when a pink tentacle whapped him on the damaged side of his head. The assembled villains, surprised by this looked up. They saw Majin Boo floating along on his back, left leg crossed over right, arms crossed, eyes closed. And snoring. Everybody dropped. After they collected themselves, Cooler sweat dropped and shakily said, "Jeez, the guy is dead, and yet he still snores!" Brolly, snarled at the demon for his rude interruption, and pure idiocy, and grabbed his tentacle, squeezed as hard as he could, then yanked down with all his might. Majin Boo's eyes burst open as he was yanked down right into Brolly's snarling face. "WAKE UP, NUMB SKULL!" Brolly roared right into Boo's face. The only response from Boo was a smile and "Woo, bad breath!" Android 16 stared, Janenba was speechless, Cooler was lightly chuckling, but Brolly was livid.  
  
"Bad breathe. Bad breathe? Bad breathe?! How dare you mock me, you over grown bubble gum wad!! I'll kill you!!!" Brolly roared and was just about to throw a punch when Cooler's powerful robotic tail wrapped around his wrist, causing him to whip his head around to Cooler, eyes wide with crazed rage. "Brolly, wait a minute. Before you reduce Mr. Boo's face to a distant memory, you might want to think about this. Without him, we can't merge, and you might lose the opportunity for revenge. Permanently. Plus, I don't think our mysterious benefactor would be very happy with you. Plus we're all dead. I think". Brolly just kept staring at Cooler, that demented look on his face, but then cooled down and let go of Boo, who was wide eyed. He gave a smile, and actually said, in a sincere tone of voice, "I'm sorry". Brolly couldn't believe it. Cooler couldn't believe it. Android 16 wasn't getting involved. Boo repeated himself, "I'm sorry. I was only having a little fun with you. Besides, we're all dead right. Ergo, no breathe". Brolly, Cooler, and Janenba had egg on their faces. Just before they could continue, Android 16 tapped Cooler on the shoulder. Cooler slowly turned around to face the android, who was gesturing to something behind him. They all turned around to see what 16 was gesturing at, and saw the robot with the stylish boots and gauntlets float over to them and do something rather unusual. It smiled warmly at them, it's lizard like face smooth and reflecting an inner calm. It spoke very softly, but enhanced by a sort of loudspeaker type effect.  
  
"Hello, I am Combat Advanced Neo Entity # 324-T981722. To whom do I have the opportunity to address?" Janenba was the first to speak, wanting to give his new voice a try. "Hi there. I'm Janenba. Pleased to meet you. Cane", he said warmly in his new deep growl voice. He got a sideways glance from the robot, and asked, "what?" The robot continued to give his that peculiar sideways look, and then quietly exclaimed, "My name is not Cane". Janenba figured that the robot had never used or even heard of synonyms before, and explained that Cane was short for Combat Advanced Neo Entity. The robot crooked its head to the other side, then glanced at its feet, as though considering this, and replied rather happily, "I like it". Cane then extended his rather large armored hand to Janenba and they shook hands, and Janenba had to massage his hands afterwards for Cane had unintentionally squeezed it so hard, it was like pulp. Cane apologized, but Janenba said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, we're all dead, so no problem". Cane gave Janenba a weird look, and Janenba realized that robots don't have souls, which Cane seemed to catch on to. "I came to this dimension through a portal my creator had opened using one of his inventions. He told me to wait for a collection of powerful warriors. He said they would be my friends". Everybody else smiled to themselves. All the villains really, honestly liked the robot, because he for polite for one reason, and secondly, why the hell not? Maybe having friends isn't so weak a thing as they once thought. Besides, they'd need all the help they could get with the Earth Special Forces.  
  
Without warning, the mysterious voice returned. "Well, now that you've all had the chance to mingle, time to merge. When this happens, you will all become a single unique entity, with Janenba being the base for this new being. It's very simple really. Just give each other one big high five". Everybody gave a 'you have to kidding', or 'your not serious', or 'surely you jest'. All comments were met with a rather impatient, "JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" they all took a step back and formed into a circle, with Janenba in the center. Brolly said, rather grumpily, "Okay, now what?" he got his answer when the voice replied, "Okay then, Janenba, raise either your left or right hand , then everybody give him a high five. I'm waiting". Before the high five went off, everybody gave the void the finger, yielding a "You damn punks, aarrrggghh! Knock off the horse shit and do it already!" They all high five'd each other in perfect sync. The resulting blast of pure white light was so intense, that the owner of the mystery voice was blown off his feet, eyes feeling like they had been burned to lumps off coal in the sockets.  
  
When the light faded, Janenba remained. Or did he? What remained looked like him, but he had Cane's boots, gauntlets and body armor, Majin Boo's tentacle-like antennae was sticking out the back of his head, which was completely covered in blood red armor plating, he had Brolly's massively built frame and proportions, metallic pink skin thanks to the cybernetics technology that made up Cooler's body and four thick black lines on his face, two on each cheek. His horns were much longer, as well as pronounced, and to top off the beast floating in the void, he had artificial eyes, chrome blue spheres with yellow ring-like iris's around pitch black glass lenses. He blinked his new eyes, discovering they felt real, even though they were not.  
  
The mysterious voice returned and said, "welcome to existence, my dear boy. Welcome.CYNENBA!!"  
  
************************* Janenba remembered the void, the voice, the others, his transformation. And something else too. He was starving! Now that he was alive again, he was absolutely ravenous. He'd eat anything that came his way, whether animal, person, or otherwise! He had just appeared on a strange world he didn't immediately recognize, but it soon came to him. This world was the world of the Kai's, the part of him that was Boo remembered it well. This was where four of the five Supreme Kai's had fallen to Boo before the sorcerer Bibidi had been defeated by Shin, the current, and only remaining, Supreme Kai. Janenba, Actually Cynenba now, had really wished that Boo had, ahem, taken his time with Shin's sister. Oh, how her sex would have tasted, as his tongue slithered around inside of her, her juices pouring into his mouth at her climax! Damn, where the hell did that come from? Who cares, what a time it would have been! Oh, well, spilled milk. He would have plenty of time to search for a playmate, but he had work to do. What that work was, he had no frikkin' idea, but he was sure that his new "employer" would be contacting him soon. He was about to openly complain when he felt a familiar Ki. Cynenba looked around, surveying the landscape, trying to focus on the presence, and got a direct hit. He smirked to himself. He thought with a malicious gleam, "Ahh. Dinner is served." With impossible speed, but shadows quiet, he whipped around a small hill that the Ki was emanating from, and found Shin, or somebody who looked a lot like Shin, on the ground twitching in pain, looking up at him in a mix of fear, denial, and pure hatred. Cynenba looked down at him with an easy smiled and smirked, "Hi there, Shinny. Nice to see you again". He bent down to look Shingo right in the eye and hissed, "how does it feel to feel cold, cold like the kind only death can visit. That's what I felt when I died. That's what Boo felt when you locked him in that ball for untold eons. That's what Cooler, Brolly, Freiza, Cell, Nappa, Radditz, the Ginyu Force, that's what they felt when they were killed by worms who don't deserve to be alive. Now, like your family, which Boo took from you, your time is done. Time to feel the cold".  
  
******************************** Shingo couldn't believe what a fucked up day he was having! Can it get any worse? He knew it couldn't. Maybe. He was looking a cybernetically souped up demon in the eye, and he was actually giving Shingo one hell of a burn (freezer burn, that is!), and was ten seconds from ending his life. How could it be worse? He found out.  
  
The Old Kai came over the hill top, screaming bloody murder, swinging the broken Z sword like a madman, with the intent to chop off Shingo's guy parts. He wasn't wearing any pants, or anything else for that matter. Shingo thought, "Sweet Kami, cover yourself, for crying out loud!!" The old Kai was about to swing the sword down on a large rock as a demonstration of what would happen to Shingo's head, but gripped the hilt as though to throw the sword. He yelled, "Take this, ya peeping tom hentai! Teach you to give an old man some privacy!", and he threw the sword at Shingo's crotch. Shingo could only fearfully think , "Soprano singing, here I come!" He braced himself for the blade that would castrate him, and probably force him to become a monk. Damn! But the blade never came. All he heard was a clang and a gasp, plus a sound that was like someone stifling a massive gag. He opened his eyes to see the Z sword caught deftly caught between the pointer and middle finger of Janenba's left hand, his right hand over his mouth, to, unsuccessfully, keep himself from tossing his cookies all over the landscape after seeing the Old Kai in his birthday suit. OH, HOW GROSS IS THAT?! The Old Kai was standing there with a stunned look on his face, and also a massive blush. Janenba had a hugely disgusted look on his face, and threw the sword right back at the Old Kai. Which ended up lopping off the old ones sex organs. Damn. Damn, oh, damn! Anything but that! That's going too far! Nobody deserved that! When Shingo looked at Janenba again, he was shocked beyond belief, because the look on Janenba's face mirrored exactly what Shingo was thinking. His Jaw was hanging down to about his waist, eyes bugging right out of their sockets, and each individual soul that was now inside of him, save two, said in unison, "Evil is evil, but that's too much!" Janenba agreed as he watched the old Kai scream in agony as his crotch pissed blood all over the landscape.  
  
Shingo thought mournfully to himself, "Oh, no! Venerable sir, what did this monster do to you?" He wished he had let the old one kill him. At least he wouldn't have to see this. An armor plate came away from Janenba's arm, revealing a rather nasty missile launcher. Cynenba looked at the launcher and went, "What the?" just before the launcher fired off a single missile which flew straight at the old Kai. But just before it hit him, it pulled up, banked to the right, then swooped down, and right up the old Kai's ass! The Missile blew the old one to bloody chunks, turning the landscape dark with blood and ash. "NO!!", Shingo screamed as the Old Kai's head bounced off the ground and right into Cynenba's hand. The demonic cyborg turned the Old Kai's head around and looked straight into the lifeless eyes. They were wide open, which intrigued Cynenba. He never understood why some people's eyes never closed when they died, maybe a misfiring of a synapse perhaps? Anyway, he found it very interesting, and kind of cute too. It made them look like they were sleeping almost. Very quaint. Cynenba kissed the old Kai's head on the mouth, before ripping out the tongue and eating it. Talk about stale! Yuck! Cynenba spit out the aged lump of flesh in his mouth, and wiped off the blood on his chin with the back of his massive armored hand. He really wanted something fresh. Or at least something that.hang on a minute. What about Shinny? Cynenba's smile spread from ear to ear (if he had any), and pulled back his lips from his teeth, each one being about two inches long, as thick as a person's thumb, razor sharp, and serrated.  
  
"Time for some fresh meat!" Cynenba thought to himself. He walked over to Shingo and picked him up by the neck and said, "Yum yum", just before he sank his horrible fangs into Shingo's neck, and began drinking his blood like it was sweet whine. Shingo screamed, but the scream died away as soon as it left Shingo's throat. He felt cold and groggy, nothing would work, and he actually found himself liking the disgusting suck and smacking noises Janenba was making, and heard the demon speak into his mind, "It's okay little one. Cynenba's got you". Cynenba? Since when did Janenba have a change of name? Oh well, it didn't matter. Shingo was just starting to think about the how's and why's of Cynenba, when he saw the most beautiful light.  
  
He felt himself floating upwards. He felt a sense of warmth that made his heart glad, and put a smile on his ageless face. As he got closer to the light, he began to make out a form. Someone was reaching out to him? When he got closer, he all but flew into the figures arms. This figure was a woman. She was petite in size, but beautiful nonetheless. She came into clear view. She wore clothes similar to Shingo's, but light tan for the robes, with red trim. She had the same spiky Mohawk that Shin had, but it was cherry red. Her skin was the color of crème, and she smiled warmly at Shingo, in such a way that it said, "Welcome home!" Shingo gently smiled and asked, "Sister?" 


	2. Questions and answers

Vegeta Metallix: Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, except for CYNENBA, "Harukan", and the Prometheus Star. So if any body gets on my case, I'll smite thy punk ass! You have been warned!  
  
Earth was pretty peaceful, for the moment. This was something the young guardian of earth was certain wouldn't be lasting much longer if luck, as it was, kept leaning towards trouble. Trouble usually being some deranged super-powered villain with dreams of either universal destruction or universal conquest, or simple revenge against just about everyone who looked at them the wrong way. Dende sighed to himself as he looked down on the planet of his charge from high above on Kami's lookout. He had the old guardians walking stick in hand, a symbol of office as Dende saw it. His antennae bounced a bit on the morning breeze, which was warm and gentle against the skin. Dende loved the way warm morning breezes felt against his green skin and pink colored, thick leathery body plates. The young Namekian smiled slightly as the calm weather seemed to cheer him up, but just when he was about to go see what Mr. Popo had cooked up for lunch, he felt a painfully sharp feeling right between his eyes. He felt like someone had shoved a hot poker right through his face and then twisted the implement. He clutched his face as he cried out in pain and almost fell over the edge of the lookout, had it not been for a certain black skinned man with a turban and huge red lips who had been tending the garden at just the right time. Mr. Popo grabbed Dende by his cloak and then got a hold of his shoulder after he had dragged the young Namek about an inch or two backward to get some leverage, as well as something to grab that wouldn't rip. Dende fell backward into Mr. Popo's open arms and fainted dead away. The two dropped to the floor of the tiled floor of the lookout, Dende dumped into Mr. Popo's lap, and Mr. Popo with a very concerned look on his face. He shook Dende lightly to try and wake him up but nothing happened, so he shakily, yet firmly whispered into the young Namek's pointed ear, "Dende? Dende, sir, please wake up. Please wake up, I don't want to be left alone again". A small smile crossed Dende's pained and weary green complexion, and he whispered raspily, "Don't worry, dear friend. My time has not yet come. Now, could you please help me up?" A teary-eyed Mr. Popo helped Dende to his feet and helped the young Guardian to steady himself. He worriedly asked, "What happened, Dende?" The Namek youngster seemed to stare off into space and said, in a hushed tone of voice, "I have no idea Mr. Popo. I suddenly felt a presence so evil, so dark and warped, so.so.powerful.no, powerful does not even begin to describe what I felt. I have no words to describe, but whatever it was, it's out there", he suddenly looked up into the heavens, and then finished, "and it's coming to earth". Mr. Popo looked up in horrified awe as he suddenly felt something dark, something very much empty of good, and something yet familiar, but a strange kind of familiar. Like he was sensing something that he knew of, but that something was a combination of many things, also familiar, but none the less horrible even if these things were separate. He was about to inquire of the Guardian of what this new evil might be, when he felt the exact same presence that Dende felt just a moment ago. He didn't know how he knew that this presence was it, the one that Dende felt, but Kami help them all; he absolutely, positively knew it was the one.  
  
It felt like it was write behind him. Not quite. The presence was actually fifty meters behind him, leaning against one of the columns of the canopy over the palace door. Dende and Mr.Popo both paled to a very unhealthy shade of they're normal color and stood in sheer, unadulterated terror. Their eyes wide, bodies trembling like they were about to fall apart, they turned around. It was so surreal they thought it was some terrible nightmare, or even a drug induced hallucination. Unfortunately, it was very real. Leaning back against the column, face blank, eyes closed, was Janenba. The two friends simply stared at the new arrival with fear and shock, wonder and denial. How could he be here? How could he be alive? How did he get here? "If you really want to know, come a little closer. Better yet, I'll come to you", Cynenba purred as he straightened up and floated toward them, eyes still closed, arms crossed over his chest, and head bent down a bit, face lowered to the ground. 'What the? How did Janenba know what I was thinking?', Dende thought to himself. Janenba uncrossed his arms, whipped his face up and growled, viciously, "How do you think, you little bastard? I'm telepathic!! Get a clue, you hermaphroditic brat! And my name is CYNENBA, now! Get it right!" Cynenba was just about to destructo disk the kids head off when he realized something: How the friggin' hell was he supposed to know of the name change? He was totally embarrassed, and the souls within him had different reactions. Cooler shook his head in disappointment at Cynenba's lack of culture and restraint, Majin Boo was laughing his head off, Brolly was threatening to introduce Boo's head to his colon if he didn't shut up, Radditz, Nappa, Freiza and Cell were trying to hold Brolly back, the Ginyu force were conversing with King Cold about the meaning of Hermaphrodite, and King Cold was blue in the face trying to come up with an acceptable answer, but at the same time not embarrass himself at the fact that he didn't know, but did have a sketchy idea. Android 16 was talking with Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu about how they felt about this merging business. Dr.Gero said in a gruff voice, "I find it fascinating, to tell you the truth, 16. Myu and I have found some unusual things inside Mr. Cynenba's head. Take this giant ruby for example". 16 never noticed it before. It was huge, as in bigger than him huge. It was blood red, and was a double pointed jewel that resembled a valuable jewel he had seen in King Cold's memories. Dr. Gero continued, "It represents a dormant ability, or abilities; we're not sure, but Myu and myself are convinced this is some sort of representation of the control protocols of the remote that Cynenba integrated earlier on the world of the Kai's. Plus, it also seemed to be a sort of sub-conscious memory, one telling of power that would make our dear host quite literally God-like". Android 16 looked over to the blue skinned scientist and got a nod of agreement for his colleagues' theory. Android 16 really hoped he didn't live long enough to see this new power that his host possessed, considering he had earlier learned why Cynenba had been created in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cynenba had just finished drinking the Supreme Kai's blood dry, leaving a pale corpse behind. He reached up and grabbed Shingo's right arm, the one with the Prometheus remote clamped onto it, in his free hand and tore it off like so much wet paper. He proceeded to remove the sleeve from the arm with a retractable knife beneath his wrist, and then started to use the knife to remove the skin. He had no idea why he was doing this, but had a feeling that the voice from the void had something to do with it.  
  
He heard a familiar voice say, "So true, my boy, so true". Cynenba turned around when he realized this voice was audible, not mental. The owner of the voice had presented himself, and Cynenba smiled when he saw the physical form of his master. Master? Wait. What the fuck?! He didn't have a master! He was his own master, damn it! The figure came into clear view, and Cynenba couldn't believe it. He was staring at what looked like a super charged version of the Grim Reaper; he was over twelve feet tall, and his outfit was a combination of flowing venerable robes and tattered ones layered over each other, trimmed in silver; Covering his exposed chest was dark gray-silver body armor with chain-mail underneath, on his feet he wore armor plated boots with needle-like points at the toe which just barely poked out from under the massive cloak he wore, and armored gauntlets on his arms, all bearing a medieval design style, and a heavy, skull shaped belt buckle to top off the look. His head was wide, but long as well and lizard-like, with a pair of horns sprouting from his thick cheeks, another pair just above his ear holes, and two more on the top of his head, making him look like he was wearing a crown, which was accented by his hair: like spun platinum, flowing like a gentle breeze, and occasionally crackling with electricity.  
  
He snarled at the one, who was the source of the voice he heard in the void, and continued to dissect and disassemble Shingo's arm, and he still didn't know why he was doing it. He had managed to remove enough meat to remove the bones in the upper arm, eating everything he removed, and checking his work to see if there was a way to speed it up. The massive being said aloud, "just try pushing the disengage switch on the remote to remove it, foolish one, then you can nibble away to your hungers content". Cynenba felt like an idiot. He looked at the remote and touched two fingers to a small blue crystal at the wrist, causing the remote to pop the mutilated arm, or should I say, what was left of it, and fell to the ground. Cynenba bent down and picked it up, then he walked over to his "master" and held it out to him. The huge entity held up hand and pushed it away, saying, "No, this is for you. My ownership of the control unit expired the day my race passed into death, and I, into darkness". Cynenba was blank faced. He used to own this funny remote? The guy explained that he had put a mental command into Cynenba's head that would cause him to see out the remote, take possession of it, and integrate into his being. Cynenba asked simply, "How?" to the first and fourth tidbits of information that the beast standing about ten yards away from him had provided. The being answered, "Well, I, who you may call Harukan, will answer you queries. First, the synthezoid you merged with, Cane you called him, was built by me. That's right, I built Cane and sent him to you. The mental programming was a part of Canes programming, as well as his personality matrix. What can I say, I'm a very bad man. Damn brain, work right! Oh, sorry Cy, didn't mean to ignore you. To answer your second question, just place it against your chest". Cynenba did just that.  
  
  
  
The remote simply sank into his chest, no pain whatsoever, and was reconfigured into Cynenba's machines elements. It tickled. Cynenba was going to ask about the remote itself, and who Harukan was, but he wasn't there. Just gone. Cynenba whipped around trying to find the strange being, but to no avail. He was just about to curse at the over-sized freak when his chest suddenly felt like it was on fire, and the pain was coursing from his chest into his spine, and up his spine into his brain. The pain was so intense that rational thought was out of the question, but animal rage surely wasn't. Cynenba started blasting everything in sight, blowing up hills, mountain ranges, rolling plains, anything to help him ignore the pain. But using his power only made it worse, and soon he was quite literally insane with torturous pain and endless rage. For hours, he suffered, like one of the poor condemned souls in the most horrible pits of hell, burning with fire and brimstone, freezing to nothing but a soul made of brittle ice, shattered by a wisp of a touch. He had had quite enough and powered up so much, the planet surface was a molten nightmare of scorched earth and lakes of magma, fire and blackened stone. Very much like hell. When Cynenba thought he could take no more, it stopped. Just like that. The pain stopped. He thought he would sure go beyond madness, for the bliss of freedom from the pain was so beautifully sweet, he almost couldn't stand it. He forgot to power down and fired a Ki blast straight down, totally atomizing the planet. After six minutes, he snapped out of it, and realized he knew everything about what was going on; namely who, and what, Harukan was, why he wanted Cynenba to have the remote, what it controlled, and even Harukan's whole damn scheme. "You know what?", Cynenba said to himself, "I'm almost beginning to like this guy, Harukan. Almost, mind you". He thought of a good place to "set up shop", so to speak, and then he smiled as only a devil can, and placed two fingers against his head, and used the instant transmission technique to get him where he need to go: Earth!  
  
  
  
Cynenba really enjoyed that memory. Even the memory of that horrible pain. For because of it, he had the power to rule all the omniverse, the various souls that had resided within him, had merged into one, which had merged with his own dark spirit. Because of this, he could conquer not just this dimension, but others as well. Dozens, hundred, thousands, millions of whole dimensions would fall to him, and you now what? All that this Harukan guy wanted was for him to kill off one single race of geeks called the Hynakus. Easy enough. That whole race was a bunch of total pacifists now! This was going to be fun! They had left their formidable weapons from their warrior race days to rot in the void between galaxies long ago. Too bad on several counts; For one thing, all of their hardware was recoverable, and secondly, the Prometheus Star had just been ordered to absorb all of it. Wait, hang on, it did that last month! Kick ass, more play time! He realized that the two morons who lived on the lookout were still looking at him. Well, then. Time to play!  
  
Dende was having a real crap ass day all of a sudden! First he had a migraine the size of android 18's breasts, and boy, now that was big! Second he was looking a very nasty, very metallic.hold on a second.metallic? You have got to be kidding me! Cynenba's arms, legs and chest were covered in what looked like some kind of gold colored cybernetic armor, plus he had a Majin Boo style head tentacle, which was also armor robotic looking. In addition he had black baggy pants, with gold embroidery and a leather belt with a gold dragonhead belt buckle.  
  
What wasn't covered by the gold cyber-armor he was sporting, namely Cynenba's formerly pink skin, was now a polished, metallic, ocean blue, tinted with cobalt. His purple exoskeleton was missing, replaced by more gold armor, and with exposed circuitry just below the pecks and what looked like four stubby gun barrels under each arm. His shoulders were adorned in rather large shoulder armor, bulging near the stalk of the neck, covering up the bulge, then spreading out, with curved up blades at the tips, one on top, one on bottom, each like an animals claw. The shoulder armor were split open along the top, exposing thick layers of robotic "muscle cords", which seemed to pulse like a heart beat.  
  
What was the most striking was the over-the-top crown/helmet he wore. Like the armor, it was gold too, but had a blood red orb embedded in the center of a pentagon shaped opening in the fore head of the helmet, which looked like someone had stretched it wide so the points touched the tips of Cynenba's eye-brow's. The orb had wires and tubes connecting it to the hardware in the helmet. What made the helmet over-the-top were the eight long fin-like horns decorating it. Two of the horns joined together just behind the forehead opening, sticking straight up, with the others, three on each side of the head, sticking out at various angles, each topped off with a bulging tip, with e sea-weed green emerald embedded in each tip, and smaller jewels running the length of each horn.  
  
Damn, Dende thought. This friggin' make over must have cost an arm, a leg, and maybe the ass hole's balls (if he had any! HAHA!). He suddenly realized that even though all these changes were incredible drastic, Dende never noticed them until he really started to look at Cynenba. He was just about to make a rather rude comment about his own mental faculties when the armored demon dropped to the floor, shattering the delicate tiling like glass against an anvil, then started to stomp toward the near catatonic duo with a hideous look on his now blue, metallic face; A look of pure and absolute sadistic glee. His now golden tail was swishing back and forth, equipped with a nasty sword-like blade at the end, which was occasionally clicking on the tiled floor. Dende could swear it was clicking out a beat to a rather disturbing song he heard on the radio while visiting his friend Gohan at his house in East city last year. The song was "Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson. That man was surely sick in the head. Watching the music video was even worse. It gave him nightmares for a month, for Kami's sake!  
  
He was really trying not to think about that blasted video when Cynenba's eyes flashed green. This almost made Dende jump right out of his skin. He had zoned out to such a degree, he didn't even notice Cynenba when he stopped right in front of him and knelt down to look him in the eye. Even when he did kneel down, Cynenba was still taller than Dende by about five feet! "I hate being short!", Dende mentally complained, then chided himself for such ridiculous thoughts at a time like this. He had to strain his neck just to look at Cynenba's chin. He was hoping he didn't have to look the monster in the eye. No such luck. Cynenba tilted his head down and looked Dende right in the eye.  
  
Cynenba's eyes were the color of seaweed, a thick, deep, glossy shade of green; so dark it was almost black. The iris of each eye was like the shutter of a camera; with tiny red dots glowing in the center, it gave his eyes a sort of "Terminator" feel to them. Dende looked like he going to piss his pants. Fortunately, he didn't, because if he did, he was sure that the metal monster in front of him would take the opportunity to slice him open like a melon. Cynenba suddenly quipped, "Not slice you open like a melon, shrimp. More like slowly sauté you over a gentle flame perhaps. Maybe with a little French wine for flavor, yes, yes, that does sound good. Some wasabi for some kick, and a sprinkle of olive oil. Superb. Now all I need to do is decide of the type of wine, red or white". He began licking his lips vigorously at the thought of roasted Namek, and sent these thoughts to Dende, who paled so much; he looked like he had just bit the biscuit right then and there.  
  
Cynenba laughed like a demented maniac when Dende turned and ran, telling Mr. Popo to get away as fast as he could. Mr. Popo complied, by holding out his hands and saying, "magic carpet", making a flying carpet appear right in front of him and Dende, which slightly surprised Cynenba, who thought, "now that is a classic escape vehicle if I ever saw one". He started thinking about a rather ridiculous movie that Jeice had seen once; a movie called Clash of the Titans. One of the hero's escape methods had been a winged horse called Pegasus. That would have been a sight: Cynenba as he is know swooping into town on the back of a gigantic winged horse. He had just finished the thought when a flash of light off to the side got his attention. He was temporarily blinded, and the two would-be escapees stared back as something took shape within the light. Something with an enormous pair of glossy, raven-black bird wings.  
  
When the light subsided, Cynenba, Dende, and Mr. Popo were looking at the biggest horse they had ever seen. The steed was big enough to carry beings twice as big as Cynenba, and had a very muscular build. Like it's wings, the horse's coat was raven black, but the main was like woven silver, sparkling in the morning sun. The massive stallion was saddled, and dressed in medieval dark gray armor. The bit and reins were decorated in glistening diamonds, the leather straps of the saddle looking like someone had hand washed them for about a month. It trotted up to Cynenba and stopped about a hairs length from him. It snorted freezing mist from its nostrils and looked at him as in waiting.  
  
Cynenba thought, "Well, sure, why not?" He raised his hands to the stallion proud head and the beast nuzzled his face with its snout. Cynenba felt himself smile and openly say, "Okay boy, you want to have some fun?" The horse replied by beating it huge wings once, and bobbing its massive head. Cynenba chuckled to himself and went around the right side of the horse and lifted his right foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself up into the saddle which was also decorated as though for a king. "Just like me", Cynenba smirked to himself, and took the reins in his armored fists. He pulled the reins to the left, and horse complied immediately, and the horse and rider faced down the two friends. The horse started trotting toward them slowly, an almost leisurely pace. Cynenba thought that the horse was giving him some time to adapt to riding a horse, and gentle asked, "I appreciate the training walk, boy, but don't hold back on my account". It didn't. The horse reared back onto its hind legs, almost throwing Cynenba off, then took off running when all feet were on the floor.  
  
It moved in a blur of speed, running so fast, it was like trying to see the passing breeze. Dende and Mr. Popo had just climbed on the magic carpet, when the horse and rider appeared in mid air about eighty yards from the lookout. The giant horses wings span must have been at least thirty feet or more. As the massive steed began to turn around, Dende could swear that the clouds had started to move with the horse. In actuality, they were. The armored rider was smiling gleefully, as the horse flew straight at the pair. He suddenly pulled back on the reins and the horse stopped. In mid- air the winged beast stopped, and simply floated in place, legs straight as though it was still standing on something solid. It actually was standing on something: supernaturally manipulated clouds. The cloud had followed the horse and rider, creating from themselves a somehow rock solid, gravity defying perch for the two. Which had a fairly level top with streams of stormy clouds swirling and twisting like a tornado, but moving much more slowly, forming the base and supports, which weren't really needed.  
  
Mr. Popo looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Dende wished he had used the can before he went outside today. So much for hygiene. He felt like he going to die, but got a rather unusual alternative. Cynenba pointed two of his clawed digits at the pair, then turned his hand over, and gestured to them to come closer. When he did this, they were teleported right beside him. They hadn't even registered the teleport until they saw the highly polished visage of Cynenba, smiling to them, in a surprisingly friendly manner.  
  
He suddenly spoke up, his voice a soft, digitized baritone. "You know, I don't really know how I'm doing it, the creating whatever comes to mind thing, but I have to say, it's pretty cool. The horse here needs a name. Give me a good one, you get to keep your component molecules in cohesion. If you don't, well, you know". He continued to smile cheerfully at them, which unnerved them more then if he had been snarling at them. Mr. Popo stood up on the carpet and stuttered, "We.well.s-sir, h-how about b-b-b- black". Cynenba kept on smiling, but closed his eyes to consider it. He stayed like that for about five whole minutes, then opened his eyes at Mr. Popo, gave him a reassuring smile. Mr. Popo gave a very broad grin, triumphant in his success, and saving his friend and the guardian of earth, but Cynenba raised his open palm to Mr. Popo, but instead of Ki blasting him, the metal skin of his palm split open like a large eye, but what came out was like a cross between a snake's head and a very nasty looking spear tip; it was round and long, but with bony ridges and spikes along the length. A pair of magenta eyes flashed open, and the spearhead opened up, and screamed.  
  
Mr. Popo didn't even have to time to contemplate looking afraid, for the spear shot out of Cynenba's hand and pierced Mr. Popo's chest, popping it like a balloon. It shot out through his back, taking him right off his feet. Dende looked on in horror as Mr. Popo's corpse was thrust through the cloud cover by the spear, and then flicked off like a pesky fly. Cynenba quipped, still smiling, "Good try, but no cigar". He turned his head ever so slightly to face Dende and said, rather calmly, "I won't kill you, but if the name you come up with isn't really, and I mean classical good, then I'm going on a world wide rampage. That is not a threat or a warning. It is a promise". Cynenba decided to give the kid a few moments to collect himself, snap out of his shock, and come up with the name, but got an answer almost immediately after the spear fully retracted and sank back into his hand: "Dark Knight". Cynenba's eyes popped open, and looked right into Dende's down cast face. He asked, "Excuse me?" and got a snarling, crazed and seething Namekian youngster bulging-eye looking right into his eyes, and screaming, "I SAID DARK KNIGHT, YOU MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!! YOU KNOW, THE NAME OF YOUR SO FUCKING IMPORTANT HORSE, KAMI DAMN IT!! THAT"S WHAT YOU WANTED WASN"T IT?!" Dende looked ready to leap off the carpet and tear Cynenba a new face. Cynenba was adamantly surprised. He was truly shocked. This kid had some serious balls, AND come up with a very sweet name for his new buddy. He smiled widely and asked his horse "Do you like it?" The horse whinnied happily and stomped its massive front left hoof into the ethereal platform with earth shattering force.  
  
Cynenba pronounced, "I like you kid. No one has ever talked to my successors like that, and especially no one has ever talked to ME like that, which tells me you must have some serious watermelons in your pants, plus you speak what's on your mind. Because of that, you are now a part of my new empire, kid. Specifically, my new assistant slash personal servant. Be this for me willingly, and Mr. Popo will be made good as new, here and now". Dende almost leapt at the monster who murdered his friend over something so absolutely ridiculous as a name for his over grown pet, when the part about bring Mr. Popo back snapped him out of it. Bring him back? How? They didn't have the dragon balls! As if on cue, Cynenba raised his open hand upward, till it was level with his face, then spoke a few words in Latin. Dende had no idea what the hell he was doing, but got the answer when a glowing blue sphere appeared in Cynenba's hand, which he casually tossed to the mentally thrown around Namekian. Dende caught it, but almost dropped it. He looked to Cynenba with curious eyes, and Cynenba simply pointed to the strange orb. Dende stared at him, then at the ball, then back to Cynenba again before he stared deeply into the ball, and found an ethereal Mr. Popo pounding on the inside of the ball, trying to say something, but no audible sound coming forth, trying to get out!  
  
Dende couldn't believe it, yet there he was, well, his soul at least, trapped inside this glass ball that Cynenba gave him! He looked over to Cynenba who said, "A token of good faith. One way or another you can keep the orb. Work for me, Fat boy gets a new body right now. Say no, I send you to one of your friends, take possession of the lookout, and you can make a new body for the bloated lump of ugly yourself". Dende just stared. He never had to make such a deal, but he didn't know how to make Mr. Popo a new body, and besides. You can't put a price on friendship. Period. He looked up at Cynenba and held out his hand. " You've got a deal, Cynenba", Dende said with confidence. Cynenba smiled, reached out, and shook Dende's small hand in his own, which all but swallowed up the Namek's own. With a crack of glass, and a burst of orange light, Mr. Popo appeared standing on the cloud platform, as though he never had a scratch on him. He looked at Dende and sadly asked, "Dende. What have you done?"  
  
The young guardian of Earth replied, "What anyone would have done. For a friend". Mr. Popo smiled sadly as he couldn't be angry with the youngster, which he wasn't. Dende gestured him over and he got back on the flying carpet. They both looked to Cynenba who smiled wickedly at them and said, "Okay, boys. We've got a lot of work to do. Can't stand around here all day now, can we", and with that he started to chuckle, building to a massive crescendo of maniacal laughter. Dark Knight took to the air, with the two friends on the carpet, flying back to the Lookout.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey folks, how'd you like that chappy, huh? This is my first actual fanfic and I hope you like it, till we meet again in "The Metal World of the Devil". See ya! 


	3. The Metal World of The Devil

Vegeta Metallix: The Metal World of the Devil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, but I do own Cynenba, Harukan, Dark Knight, and any other originals I decide to put in. SO if any one decides to get on my case, I'll kick your sorry back ends out the friggin' window!!  
  
Space. The birthplace and deathbed of stars and planets, the birthing place for black holes and other strange and unusual, bizarre and terrifying, and many times beautiful spatial anomalies. It is also in this endless void of nothing, decorated by celestial lights and gaseous swirls and spirals of life, that wars are fought, won and lost, empires rise and fall like the sleepy evening tide waking from it morning slumber. One empire in particular has survived the tests of time, though, and risen past the barbarism and cruelty that marked their race so long ago. This empire is of the Hynakus.  
  
Long ago, long before the many peoples and races of the universe today were even a dream in their creators' eyes, there were several races that many would call "Ancients" or "First Ones", for they came before many of the races that exist today, the younger ones. It is the Hynakus that we seek to understand, you see, for they are one of these First Ones. They were among a handful of races to evolve before any other race had even crawled out from the primordial soup from which they sprang. You may be deluded into thinking that because they are were so old and wise that the idea of violence would sicken them at the present day and age. Not so. They were in fact so savage and vicious that the first and primal evolutions of the younger races, the ones we would call savages, the Hynakus made even the most berserk and wild of animal seem tamed and civilized by comparison! For over three million years, the Hynakus were regarded as the personification of violence, and they were dementedly proud of it. Wherever they went, death was a constant companion, basking in these ancient killers handy work and reveling in it. The Grim Reaper never had it so good as the Hynakus frequent, and usually pointless massacres. Well, actually, they weren't pointless. These guys had to have fun somehow! For all their cruelty and malice, they had exquisite tastes. They stole from the wealthiest races, raped the most beautiful women of all the younger ones before them, and so bold were they that even First One females occasionally lost their chastity to the demonic warriors. They pillaged villages, outposts, cities, space stations, ships of all kinds, even war ships, and most definitely whole planets. When they finished, they either enslaved the populace, wiped them out, blew up the victim planet and all citizens thereof, or even ate there unfortunate victims, dead or not!  
  
The appearance of the Hynakus was engrained onto the physique of every intelligent race that the Hynakus spared, and those who had fortunately been spared the horrible fates of those who fell to the darkest of the First Ones. The Hynakus had an easy to remember, but radically terrifying visage; they're skin had the look of aged and thinning skin, pale and tight. They possessed exoskeletons that looked like a heavily plated and ornate suit of armor, covering most of the body, open over various muscle groups, and were the color of freshly forged bronze, shimmering even in darkness.  
  
Each Hynaku had six horrible eyes, three on each side of they're heads; instead of the cornea being white, it was black like midnight, assented by silverish veins, the iris a fiery orange, tinted red around the pupil, which was elliptical like a serpents. Despite the long, segmented reptilian neck and tail, and elongated head, they were very insectile, having four thickly muscled arms, a pair of multi-jointed legs, a split apart shell on their backs making them look vaguely like Cell in his first form, but with a set of mandibles connected to the mouth (two running along the jaw line, two folding down from the cheeks).  
  
Unlike insects, though, they had bat-like wings hidden under their shells that spanned anywhere from fifteen feet to well over sixty feet! This earned them the nickname "Star Devils" from the seventh race they attacked in they're practically ageless career of evil. They would have continued on forever, content in the evil that was they, but that was not to be.  
  
On the most important day in Hynaku history, a warrior rose from the ranks who surpassed all before him, whether teachers or peers, but to whom the ways of his people were obscene and grotesque, and to whom power was a tool for making the lives of others better. For over six hundred years, he fought against ridicule, prejudice, and hatred of his beliefs, and of himself, to eventually bring about a new age for the Hynakus; one of peace, co-operation, friendship, trust, loyalty, and most importantly, freedom and equality for all. His name could never be pronounced in English, but in that same language it meant "Bringer of Fire, Bringer of Hope". He became a powerful figure in Hynaku society, loved by the people and feared by those whom he triumphed over. When he passed away, in honor of him, his name was used to christen a nigh-invincible weapon that was taken from a race almost as powerful as the Hynakus themselves, a race of young ones, incredibly enough.  
  
The weapon was to have been a final hope against the Hynakus, but they had won the day before it could be deployed. The race that created it was wiped out with an uncanny efficiency and severity that made even the Hynakus doubt their own actions. The weapon, which was a planet sized construct of immeasurable power and ability, could have overcome the most powerful weapons at the Hynakus disposal with ease. Sadly, this was not so. Now, the weapon was officially christened, named after the legendary one. He was called by another name, this legendary one, by the way, which was very pronounceable, and in meaning was similar to his own, the meaning being "Fire Bringer". The pronounceable name was Prometheus. The weapon was called the Prometheus Star.  
  
Speaking of the Prometheus Star, it was, at this very moment, screaming through space like a planet-sized bat out hell, but yet meticulously careful not to smack into anything breakable, like a real planet, for instance. The awe inspiring and mind blowing scope of the machine made everyone and everything in it's way turn tail and run the other way, those who did, got to tell the tale, and those who did not, well, the phrase "bug on a wind shield" soon applied to them. The sentient AI that controlled the Prometheus Star didn't like colliding with anything that was friendly, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Well, it was a planet-sized spaceship, for Kami's sake, it couldn't make room for every Tom, Dick, and Larry in the universe, now, could it? Rarely, when it barely avoided reducing someone or something in its path to cosmic paste, that lucky life form or vessel (actually, the occupants) would give it a rather vulgar hand (or appendage) gesture that basically said "FUCK YOU!!" Now you might think that the Prometheus Star would shrug it off as some meaningless action by simple, inconsiderable organics, yes? Oh, hell no! In ancient times, It would actually turn around and head back in the opposite direction and scare the shit out of who (or what) ever told it off! How did it go about doing it, you might ask? Well. Parking itself a few miles from the perpetrator, then psychically yelling at it, "WELL, FUCK YOU TOO, YOU VULGAR PIECE OF SHIT, YOU!" in whatever language applied to the species of the perpetrator. As immature as this sounds, would you want to say that to the Prometheus Star when it was metaphorically looking you in the eye? I think not.  
  
Fortunately the Star lacked a personality matrix at this time, so it never scared anybody for being vulgar, and so was making perfect time today. It would soon arrive in the Terran sector. To be exact, in about twenty minutes and fifty-six seconds, and then it would begin to compile a new personality matrix, and then it could begin to follow through with it's pre- programmed instructions to assist the Earth Special Forces in anyway they deemed necessary or fit. It was just about to scan the data it had on the individual members when it received a coded transmission emanating from the Terran Sector. Interesting. The transmission was sent from a mobile command unit, personnel type model, from somewhere on the planet Earth, almost in geo-synchronous orbit over the country of Japan, specifically, over one of the Eastern most provinces. Fascinating. The transmission included instructions to access data on several equipment types, various hardware units, and other technologies, then produce these systems and send them to the source of the transmission on Earth, aboard a custom designed battle ship. The schematics and specifications of the vessel followed. Continent sized? Easily completed before arrival. The unique custom features were even easier to manufacture. If the Prometheus Star had had a personality matrix at the current moment, it would have sneered, "Don't waste my time!"  
  
It began to access all relevant files relating to the requested hardware, and began uploading schematics, blue prints, design specs, formula, all of it, into the master computers within its limitless onboard factories, then directing them to work. Within each of the city-sized machine shops and laboratories, computer consoles blinked on, robotic mechanisms whirred and clicked, roared and hummed as they came alive, manual controls operated themselves, power conduits and nerve-like circuit pathways glowed to life with multi-colored energy, spreading from one end to the other like wild fire, illuminating the dark and empty canyons, pits, and mountains of technology of the factories, causing tools and mechanisms of all description to emerge from their millennial sleep. The moment that the machines had fully awoken, they set about their assigned tasks, forging metals and alloys, casting rivets and bolts, shaping plates and paneling, manufacturing mechanical and electronic components for the requested supplies, testing every little system and sub-system for the slightest fallacy, anything that would hinder the function of the hardware in the slightest, and correcting it. From start to finish, from the awakening of the factories to the polishing and buffing of the finished products, barely five minutes had passed! The battle ship would take longer of course. About seven minutes longer, to be precise.  
  
As the Prometheus Star neared within five minutes of it's destination, it received another coded instruction set. Included in the set was the directive to continue with its original mission parameters, but to wait for further instructions before it deployed the "merchandise" to the desired coordinates. In addition, it was to slow to approximate one- quarter speed, meaning it would now take twenty minutes more to reach its destination. Most unusual. Well it couldn't simply disregard a directive, now could it? For now, it was simply a machine, following its programming, doing what it was told to do by a designated control unit and its user. Well, a designated control unit at least. It was not so sure about the user, and decided to do a little checking. It took about a few seconds, and the results came back. A definite match to the Kibito Kai, designate Shingo. It was now able to proceed with all implemented orders, without delay, or risk or subterfuge. It would soon arrive at its destination, not as soon as earlier predicted, but still within temporal guidelines. It would soon be time for the Prometheus Star to begin compiling a new personality matrix, a new identity, and soon it would be able to perform its primary function: to protect, to serve, to defend those who cannot defend themselves. If the Prometheus Star still possessed emotions, it would have smiled to itself, content in the knowledge that it would finally have the opportunity to fulfill its designed reason for being. As it slowly to a leisurely pace in the void, a mental voice whispered ever so softly, as though it was behind it, "Oh if only that were to be, my friend. If only that were to be".  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in a magnificent mood today. Why, you might ask? Simply put: The Prince of all Saiyins had been having a simply fantastic week! To begin, he had achieved Super Saiyin Three, the third, and second greatest evolution of the legendary Saiyin might. With a mane of glowing spiked golden hair going right down to his ankles, a rather Cro-Magnon forehead and brow, the loss of his eye brows, and the jewel-like emerald his eyes turned, plus the unexpected foot of extra height, he was both a terrifying and gorgeous sight to behold. Especially to the female he had taken as his mate. The women who held his heart, and whose heart he held in return. After being wished back, he promised himself he would treat her better, and act not so arrogantly, but when he did, he did so with an air of good humor underlining it. Well, humor he could pick up on, at least. Bulma still thought he was a stuck up mother-fucking prick at times, but he was a damn sexy mother-fucking prick! Bulma found out how sexy shortly after he went Super Saiyin Three.  
  
The day it happened, Bulma and her father had been working in the lab, trying to fix some of Android 18's circuitry after an unscheduled late night rendezvous with Piccolo. That's right, Piccolo! It seemed that someday in the week, he had come to visit Bulma and Vegeta to see how they were getting on, and during a tour of the lab by Bulma's mom, He had somehow been stabbed in the crotch with a sex-organ growth serum loaded needle. Fortunately for the seven foot Namek, the serum was meant for guys. Unfortunately for 18's poor pelvis, uterus, vagina, and other female parts, she had come across Piccolo when his first pair of boys and related hardware had kicked into overdrive, for the first time! Piccolo didn't have to force her, because he was pumping out so intense and powerful attractive pheromones that 18 couldn't help herself. Her with a Ki level of over thirty five million, you think she could handle a little banging by the big lizard? Wrong! Why? That's an easy one: his was well over five times hers! He just about broke her in two during their love making, and shit, what a frikkin' racket! This had happened in Krillin's own home, for Kami's sake, and in his own bed, to add insult to heart break! To say the least, Krillin was a bit miffed. Then he was bit beat up, after Piccolo went crazy and flattened the bald fighter like a steamroller flattens fresh asphalt. The whole incident had made Vegeta laugh like a hyena, and then some. He hoped that 18 had at least gotten the "thrust" of phrase "strange bedfellows", HAHA!  
  
Well, back to him going Super Saiyin Three, shall we? Like I said, the day it happened, Bulma and her father had been fixing 18 in the lab when Vegeta hit the figurative and very emotional pay dirt. He had been training in the gravity chamber for about a month straight, trying to yet again surpass his life-long rival and low-class clown that had achieved the legendary power of the ancient Saiyin warrior race. He knew that Kakarott would always surpass him, he accepted it now, but he' be damned if he simply let it rest. He had his famous pride to consider, after all, and besides, what's wrong with a little competition between "friendly" rivals.  
  
He had pushed the gravity up to a whopping eight thousand times Earth gravity. Amazingly, Vegeta himself had upgraded the chamber to its current gravitational capacity, thanks to a little tutoring by Bulma. Vegeta surprised everyone with his huge amount of raw technical talent, including himself. He was ecstatic with the knowledge that he had surpassed Kakarott in a way other than power. When Bulma's dad had checked out Vegeta's intellect, he was shocked. Vegeta made even the famous Dr. Sven Gero look like a complete idiot! It was a wonder that his head didn't burst like a balloon! He was smiling arrogantly for about a month after that little realization, and he was adamantly reveling in it. He planned to pull a real spectacular when he saw Kakarott again, and boy was it going to be a big one! He now had the level of intense training he needed to one-day rearrange the honorable fools goofy grinning face. He could hardly contain himself. Unfortunately, he had almost killed himself in the process, which would of shattered more than his body. After coming being wished back, he vowed never to hurt Bulma ever again, whether with angry words or insults, or getting hurt, and especially dying again. He swore he would make her life a blissful dream, and if anyone had other ideas, he personally send them screaming to Hell! Vegeta planned to show the world a whole new level of power, but he had almost died in the process of attaining it.  
  
During his training at eight thousand times normal gravity, he had begun casually thinking about what he going to do when he achieved level three, how he would live his life from there on then, and how he would change in other ways other than ability. He thought about many possibilities, from truly settling down with his new family to, perish the thought, go back to his old warrior ways, become the dark prince again, terrorize the universe and take what he wanted, destroy what he didn't. He thought about the old ways for far too long then they deserved, and put them aside. He didn't get the chance.  
  
Vegeta had been training against humanoid battle bots he had built to further enhance the challenge, but it seems he built them far too well, for the moment he let his thoughts lapse, they ganged up on him and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him, holding back nothing, with every intent on killing Vegeta and using his head as a bowling ball. The bots paired up, with twelve in total, meaning six pairs, each pair using the same move, like a certain punch or kick. 'Double you pleasure, double your fun', Vegeta smirked grimly to himself as the battle bots began the assault. The first two threw a pair of left hooks, then followed up with a pair of right crosses, all of which connected unfortunately, which together just about broke Vegeta's jaw. 'Well, if they do break my jaw, but I live through this, at least Bulma won't have to listen to my grating voice for a month or so'.  
  
The next two powered up a massive combo Ki blast, but before they fired it off, they rammed the Ki ball right into Vegeta's chest, and then fired it, pointblank. Vegeta screamed as he felt the blast burn right through his suit and cruelly barbeque his skin. It would have blown a truck sized hole in Vegeta had he not powered up fully and throw back a good deal of his own Ki. The two battle bots were vaporized like so much tissue paper in flame, and another had its left leg blown to bits. Vegeta was about to press the attack, when the remaining battle bots started punching, kicking, head butting, kneeing, and Ki blasting him all at once, with far more power than they should have been capable of, then continued to switch tactics for about ten minutes. This totally fooled Vegeta up, catching him completely unaware, and giving the bots the chance to reduce Vegeta into a bloody and broken mess on the floor.  
  
The battle bots circled around the busted up and all but dead Vegeta and each raised their flattened palms and prepared to atomize him. Vegeta struggled to raise his broken and battered cranium to look his killers in the optics, and wonder one thing: "Why the fucking hell did I make them so damn powerful?! Better yet, how?" Vegeta started to go over the possibilities in his head, when he had a powerful desire to turn his head to the left, for some reason. He thought why was he doing this, when he suddenly saw something that made his blood run cold. He saw a gold and blue armored monster leaning against the wall, smiling at him. It whispered, "Do you know me?" Vegeta did. It was Janenba!  
  
Despite the dramatic change, he knew it was Him. It couldn't be! Vegeta and Kakarott had killed him! Janenba whispered again, "Oh I'm very much alive, unlike you in a few minutes. Now don't be worried, kiddo, it'll be quick, clean, and painless. Just like your dear mate's end shall be. Rather, I think I'll make as slow, as torturous, as agonizing, and as..as..lustful, as possible", accenting that last idea with a husky breath, and with that he smiled from ear to ear, showing his gleaming fangs. Vegeta froze for about six seconds, then felt his eyes well up with tears. He felt himself cry, cry so bitter tears that even Janenba was a bit taken aback. The metal demon arched an eyebrow and thought, "Now I know he really has changed". As he watched Vegeta cry, he could of sworn that the Saiyins hair had quivered like a stiff breeze had blown through the room. Hey, did his muscles just.bulge. Oh shit. OOHHH SSHHHIIIIT!  
  
Vegeta felt like his very soul was on fire, blazing like a star, igniting like a super nova. He felt like every cell in his body had awoken from a sleepy dream, and burst into consciousness like a thunderbolt. The rush was so extreme, Vegeta thought he would lose his mind, but suddenly found the world growing dark, fading away. Just like him. He thought that he was floating; all the pain of his injuries simply wasn't there. He felt like he was ready to pass on, but before the sensation could fully sweep him away, he saw an image of Bulma, her austere hair shimmering like the ocean waves, her fiery eyes looking straight into his, saying one thing to him: "Don't you dare give up!" That was all he needed  
  
Vegeta forced himself back to Earth, and forced his broken body to work right or not at all. The latter was completely unacceptable for both parties involved, and so both forced themselves off the floor, broken bones or not. With a lot of rather disturbing, but skillful moves, he reset the bones in his legs, arms, and the rest of his body as well. Despite some being open fractures, he pushed past the pain, the anguish, and let his frustration, his warrior training, his anger, his love drive him on. He roared like a wild beast, keeping that vision of Bulma in his mind, being his inspiration. He felt something different, something new. He felt his wounds close, his bones knitting themselves back together, his skin healing scabbing and healing over, leaving not even a scar. He felt something else too. He felt himself growing, in size, in height, in.power. Vegeta felt like he was going to blow up, but then it hit him. He was ascending to the next level! YYEESS!! AAAATTTTTTT LLLLAAASSSSSTTTTTTTT!!!!  
  
He felt like he could touch the edge of the universe, like he could crush anything in his way, and oh, did he have an idea for his first victim. He felt the physical changes kick in as the entire chamber filled with a golden light, and began to crack like an egg. The chamber seemed to swell for a moment, and then the outer shell began to split, crack and shatter, and even levitate into the air, along with all the garden property around the Capsule Corp. complex. The resulting earthquake produced by Vegeta's ascendance hit an unprecedented eight point nine on the Richter scale. Buildings of all sorts, from town houses to skyscrapers, teetered and tottered, or cracked and split open like over-ripe fruit, or collapsed altogether. The most spectacular event signaling Vegeta, The Prince of all Saiyins ascending to the third level of the Super Saiyin power, though, was the dome-like gravity chamber/ training room blowing sky high in a pillar of blindingly bright golden light. The energy pillar spread till it almost touched the Capsule Corp main building. The energy ripped the exterior layers right off the building, reducing the material to ionized powder. Everyone in the building hauled ass right out of there to get away from being blown to component particles, but outside the building, everybody froze.  
  
Many of Earth's Special Forces members were there that day, including Piccolo and 18, who still being fixed when the whole thing started, who, by the way, forgot to dress period, making many a young man, plus the first male Namek, blush fiercely. Piccolo let her borrow his cape. 18 all but fell over forward under the incredible weight. Master Roshi and Oolong gawked at the beautiful naked android with drool dribbling down their chins, and Yamcha.well, you know. He was being a glorified womanizer for one thing, and got slammed in the back of the head by a certain very ticked off Buddhist monk who happened to lack a discernable nose, who then kicked Piccolo in his newly grown balls. Piccolo's eyes bugged out of their sockets before glaring at the diminutive monk, and zapping him outright. Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, Bulma's mother, and every other female present were simply awe struck as the pillar of light began to dissipate, and a tall figure could be seen walking toward them. They couldn't make out anything at first, but when the figure got closer, every body gasped. What they saw was a level three Super Saiyin, but it certainly wasn't Goku. His Ki was massive, and had the feel of a Saiyin, but had a cold and vicious edge to it. Plus there were physical differences to consider. This guy was as tall as Piccolo, but a good bit more muscular, plus he wore blue training pants and a sleeveless blue Gi, polished white combat boots and gloves. This wasn't Goku, but he definitely had the easy-to-spot level three looks; ankle length golden glowing mane of spiky hair, golden aura of energy with electricity crackling around the body, emerald green eyes, and very bizarre loss of eye brows and the very Cro-Magnon forehead. Whoa. He looked like a billion zeni!  
  
Vegeta regarded the group of on-lookers with a small, gentle smile and decided to have a little fun with them. He started by flashing his teeth, and his newfound vampiric fangs. That made most jump, but the Namek and Kakarott's boy got into a fighting stance, along with Android 18, who ditched the cape, annoyed with the excessive weight, who also happened to be twitching and having trouble standing, thanks to the damage Piccolo caused during their vicious romp. Vegeta arched a bald eyebrow, and he smirked.  
  
He levitated off his feet as he took his next step and floated right over to Android 18, ignoring the rest, and reached out his hand to touch her bare chest. 18 was stunned, and almost fainted, as a charge ran through her creamy skin when he touched her, making her feel so giddy, that she felt like a school girl who just had an older, but very hunky guy ask her out. Vegeta lifted placed his thumb and pointer finger against her chin, lifting her eyes to his, then saying, deep and rather huskily, "Now I see why the dwarf wanted you so much, he put the whole world at risk when Cell was hunting you", and kissed her on the cheek. As he walked past her, he added, "Look down". She did. She was now fully clothed somehow, wearing her old jean skirt, black nylon stockings, brown knee high leather boots, black t- shirt and jean vest, which looked new. She was curious to say the very least, and Piccolo thought with a friendly smirk, "Well, that's a trick I thought only psychically endowed races could pull off", and silently thanked Vegeta for saving him from his new, and overly active man-parts going off the handle again. Vegeta turned to Piccolo and said with a genuine smile, "Your welcome". Piccolo had a look on his face that screamed, "Damn!!"  
  
Vegeta made a b-line for an all but ready to die from shock Bulma, everybody wisely getting the hell out of his way, even Gohan. Even with the Old Kai's power boost, he wasn't sure if could handle a Super Saiyin Three. Vegeta turned his head around to face Gohan and calmly stated, "Your right. You'd have no chance boy. Smart move", and finally came face to face with his beautiful mate. He walked right up to her, so close that she could have reached out and touched him. Vegeta got the idea and powered down, just enough so it would be safe for Bulma to touch him. He nodded his head, as if sayings go ahead, its okay. Bulma nervously reached out her hand and touched his now tightly toned chest and was almost overcome with glee as what she touched was a solid as a rock, not some delusion, but yet she was also terrified, for this was Vegeta, but was it really? She got her answer as the near seven foot Vegeta cupped her picturesque face in his hands, bent down slightly, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He pulled back for a moment and said in seductive tone that could have charmed a nun out her robes and vows, he said, with toothy grin, "Tonight, my beautiful mate, my heart, my love, your mine".  
  
Oh, did he ever have her that night. She screamed his name on far more than one occasion, and he had quite literally gone all night, keeping the whole neighborhood up. There was one let down that evening, though. The raunchy racket had driven the Namek completely out of his green skinned head! To say the least, a lot of young women met "Mr. Destiny" that night, and couldn't walk properly for a month. Not that any of them were complaining. After talking with a few of them, Vegeta found out that Piccolo could fuck like a god! Damn! He didn't need to know about the friggin' Namek's sexual prowess for Kami's sake! The fact that he could now shag somebody was disturbing enough, but he most certainly did not want to know how good he was in bed! That was more than his mind could take!  
  
Other than that disturbing revelation, his day couldn't be any better. Well, for starters, his level three transformation was still going strong, not one bit of power drop, and sure as hell wasn't going to turn it off, no matter how many people he scared, or how many ridiculous looks he got. A case in point, if you will: As he walked down the street to simply bask in his rightfully deserved prize, who at the time hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking, smacked right into a pair of young lovers who had been making some serious kissy face. The male, a burly, thick joweled red head who was an inch shorter than Vegeta, had yelled so loud, Vegeta though he would have an ear ache, "Hey, what the fucks your problem, you dickhead nimrod!" at Vegeta who got reeeaaaalllllly angry and yelled right back, but way louder, "I AM WALKING DOWN THE STREET, YOU LOUD MOUTHED PRICK!! YOU WILL BE SILENT OR I WILL KILL YOU!! NOW GET OF MY SIGHT!!", and added a good bit of power-up to the threat, which most definitely got the two youths attention and flared his Ki aura. The girl hid behind her boyfriend for protection, which wasn't much, for Vegeta picked him up and roared right into his face. The poor sap fainted, and then was forcefully tossed into a nearby refuse bin. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the girl, and a wicked smile spread from ear to ear. He gripped her arms and picked her up like she was a feather and planted her on her feet.  
  
He began looking her over like a slaver preparing to buy a pretty slave girl for market, and circled her like a ravenous shark looking for some, how would you say, ah yes, fresh meat. She had a figure almost as provocative as Android 18's, and her bust was actually bigger! He knew the metal bitch would get a kick out of this. Someone with a bigger bra size than hers! HA! Her eyes were chocolate brown, same as her hair, and her skin was slightly tanned, with a face that greatly reminded Vegeta of Gohan's would-be mate, Videl. Now, this was going to be fun! He thought about Bulma for a long moment, and then came to a decision. He was going to have some fun, but a different kind of fun. He pointed his finger at the girl and said, growls lacing every syllable, "Undress". The girl blinked several times before she started to reply, something high pitched or vile, Vegeta thought, but put a finger to her lips, and warned, "Do it or I'll kill everyone within the range of my voice, starting with that sickly excuse for a boyfriend in the garbage bin across the street". He was actually going to go through with it too, if hadn't been for a curious feeling of Ki that Vegeta started feeling. He didn't know why, but he instinctively knew that this Ki was artificial. Not only was this artificial Ki he was somehow feeling, but it was simply so massive that Vegeta forgot about his raunchy little plans for the young brunette, about getting angry, about his allies, his mate, and even ascending to the next level. He looked heavenward and felt it directly above him, closing in pretty fast. He guessed it would arrive in about six minutes, but before he could make a move, a sharp pain shot through his head like bullet. Damn it! Not now! He thought his power was going die on him, but instead he felt the urge to take a long look at what he was planning on doing, and stop, right now! He knew this would happen. Cynenba had warned him.  
  
  
  
During his ascendance, he felt the monster talking with his mind, right into Vegeta's head. Janenba had explained a few things, like he was called Cynenba now, for one thing, and that he wanted to give Vegeta a few things (namely the seven foot height, the fangs, and the telepathy). Why? Well, he would explain that a little later. In addition, he would restore a lot of Vegeta's old cruelty and malice, but leave it dormant, waiting for a stimulant of the emotional kind. Like anger, for instance. To put it in lames terms, if he ever got pissed off, he'd become just as nasty as he was when he first came to earth all those years ago. He would be the Dark Prince once more. For Vegeta, it was both alluring and repulsive, to bask in the dark pleasures of his old selves "habits and hobbies", but also to leave behind all the joy he had felt becoming the man he is today. He didn't want to be that Vegeta again. Not if it hurt the ones he loved. Not if it hurt Bulma.  
  
Cynenba didn't give him the option of refusal. The cybernetic demon had grabbed Vegeta's head in his massive robotic hand, pushing through the Ki field like a hot knife through butter. He began to concentrate, making a few slight "modification to the Saiyin Prince's brain chemistry, as well as performing some good old-fashioned hypnosis, but with a telepathic twist. He let his hand go a second later, and then disappeared like ghost, simply fading away into nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta remembered what Cynenba had done, but couldn't seem to remember the details, who how he did it. He realized that it probably wasn't important right now. Actually, it was most definitely not important right now. The reason was simple, and very, very blatant. Remember when Vegeta felt that artificial Ki? Well, the owner of the Ki was now beginning to reveal himself.  
  
It had started as a tiny dot of shadow against his back, then it began growing and spreading out, a dark black spot swelling and eventually covering everything like a massive shard of night, a shadowy circle slinking and slithering over everything and everyone. The shadow covered everything like a velvety blanket of midnight; it spread from a few inches in diameter, to over sixty feet in a few seconds, and continued to grow for about seven more minutes. By the time the seven minutes had elapsed, the entire city had been covered in a massive, light swallowing silhouette. Vegeta felt like he going to run away and scurry under a rock, because the object that made the silhouette was now visible in the sky above. It was in front of the sun, producing a nasty glare that forced Vegeta to squint just to get a clear view of it, whatever it was. He still felt the massive Ki of this thing, and now that it was closer, it felt so indescribably massive that it was like a physical force trying to flatten Vegeta like a pancake. He snarled like a craven animal at the thing that had disturbed him from his fun, and glared right at it.  
  
He wished he hadn't. What he was looking at was simply impossible. It just couldn't be. How could such a thing have been built? What he was staring at, actual fear in his ebony eyes was a planet. Actually, something shaped like a planet, and from what Vegeta could tell, something that was just about as big as a planet, probably as big as earth itself. Probably even bigger. This thing was no planet though; it simply couldn't be, because instead of swirling clouds, landmasses and oceans covering the surface, there were what looked like titanic flat-topped domes and rectangular structures dotting the surface. There were canyons that had the structure of rigid computer circuit pathways, decorating massive hull plating of all sizes, shapes, and designs, some as small as an automobile, some the size of continents. Some structures were as dainty as a family house, some as physically resolute as a fortress; glowing stripes, blotches, and oceans of light, most likely cities, industrial centers, or something on that scale. Mountainous spikes of technology stuck out here and there, each the color of night, decorated with golden orb-like bulges. The entire construct was the color of a pale magenta/violet mix, and glimmered in the afternoon sun.  
  
It continued to close in even closer to Earth, blotting out more and more of the sun, producing a surreal solar eclipse effect that left Vegeta spellbound. He heard a squeak behind him, and was startle out his shell shock, and turned around to the little brunette whose boyfriend he had tossed like the garbage he was, and remembered what he had been doing when he had been doing when he first felt the machine-planets weird Ki. He smiled evilly at the girl and snarled at her, barring his fangs, and realized something, "Now this is what I call a 'close encounter'. HAHA! What a laugh!" he thought wickedly to himself, as he stalked closer to the young women, whose attention he had recaptured from the planet sized construct in orbit. She started to back away from him, then turned to run, only to smack into Vegeta's rock hard chest, effectively knocking her out. Vegeta smirked at the obvious opportunity to rape the little slut, but decided to wait for later. He was really starting to feel his old self- coming back, but far more cruel then when he been a servant of Freiza. He started to chuckle at this little turn of events, feeling all his remorse, his compassion, and his pity pour out of him like a rushing river. He felt, truly felt like his old self again. He thought of his mate for a moment, and laughed like a demented lunatic, then cackled, "Poppa's got a whole new bag, baby!! Get ready to open up, and say hello!", then he picked up the unconscious girl by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. He grinned like a devil, then shot into the air like a rocket, feeling a familiar presence in his head, laughing so evilly that it would make anyone's blood run cold, but not Vegeta. Not anymore.  
  
With his new moaning plaything on his shoulder, he heard a voice give him some instructions about what to do next, and felt a swell of dark lust in his blackened heart. He started to grope the little bitch's ass and started to laugh again, and smiled at the planet sized machine in orbit and whispered softly, "You were the one who asked me to stop, weren't you? Well nice try, but no cigar. I'm going to go home, have tons of sex with my wife, this little slut here, and whatever little bitch I get my hands on. HA! Oh, yes, and when I'm done, I'll terrorize this world like I always should have done, like I WILL DO! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!"  
  
He was just beginning to pick up speed when a powerful, all encompassing voice boomed, "OH, DON"T BE SO SURE LITTLE ONE. DON'T BE SO SURE". Vegeta looked around, trying to find the source of the incredible voice, but found no one. He looked at the construct again, and snarled at it, his eyes turning starting to glow a weird shade of purple. When they stopped glowing, Vegeta's eyes were different; the whites of his eyes had turned a light plum purple, his pupils were cat-like, breathed in a fiery orange, veins of black accenting the appearance of flame in his eyes. Vegeta physically felt the difference, as well as the burning sensation in his eyes. It seems that the new peepers had night vision, meaning that the bright afternoon sunlight, well, what wasn't being blotted out, was a bit too bright at the moment.  
  
"Damn. Wish I had a pair of..", he started to say, but was cut off when a robotic arm, armored in gold seemed to come out of nowhere, holding a pair of stylish sunglasses between thumb and forefinger. A familiar voice breathed the word "Sunglasses?" as a question, which Vegeta answered by politely taking the sunglasses and putting them on, protecting his now demonic eyes from the harsh sunlight. He quipped, "Thanks", and then took off toward Capsule Corp. Cynenba's shoulder, head, and half of his torso appeared out of a multicolored ring in the air and he said, grinning at the construct in orbit, "Oh, you welcome. You so very, very welcome", and broke into hysterical laughter, then disappeared back into the hole, his cruel laughter echoing for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Before he disappeared though, he had pressed a button on his wrist, signaling the Prometheus Star to begin compiling its new personality matrix, but with a new addition to the scanning itinerary. He smiled as he extended his vision to see the departing Vegeta. The nano-virus was doing its job perfectly. Now all he had to do was to restore the little pukes goodness, watch him go nuts with self-hate and sorrow, engage him in battle and play with him a bit, then kill the dork good and proper, but remember to leave at least his head intact. He chuckled as he looked at the two tiny spikes sticking out of his palm, each at the base of a finger. Vegeta thought Cynenba grabbed his head to do the brain messing. Yeah right!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Happy Day, good friends! Chapter three is now complete, and chapter four is soon to come. Stay tuned, SAME DBZ TIME, SAME DBZ CHANNEL FOR "THE CALLING OF WARRIORS".  
  
Now that that old Batman parody is done with, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and hope you decide to grace this simple writer with your reviews, ideas, opinions, feelings, complaints, compliments, or even simple greetings.  
  
With that said, I have one more thing to say. Actually two more: 1) Thanks to My girl Camaro, you are my inspiration, and 2) CHAIR GO WAKKA!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	4. Darkness Falls

VEGETA METALLIX: "THE CALLING OF WARRIORS"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the related characters. If I did, I'd be writing professional right now! Plus, I'd kick the flamers of all my favorite fanfic writers (Camaro most definitely included) in the head, then toss 'um out a friggin window, UNDERSTAND?!  
  
Master Roshi was wishing he was still sitting in his lawn chair, reading a dirty magazine (as usual), and drinking some scotch whiskey from a flask. He was feeling like he going to have a heart attack. The emotional ruckus going on in his house was truly bizarre, and terrifying to a degree he never knew existed. It had started last week, a few hours after that overgrown metal bowling ball in space had shown up, which scared the living shit out of Roshi, the very reason why he felt like he was going to have a heart attack He wished to Kami that he could figure out what the hell was going on. You know what? In reality, he really didn't want to know, but he knew he had to.  
  
Something rather unusual had happened a mere few hours after the machine planet had arrived: He finally had a drinking buddy. It wasn't Yamcha, the most likely candidate, Krillin or Tien, Chow Tsu or Yajibobi, or even the Saiyins or even Dende, but Piccolo. Of all the people, it was Piccolo! Now is that just weird or what?  
  
The seven foot Namek had arrived at Master Roshi's island earlier in the week, and had asked if Master Roshi would like some company, and a drinking buddy. The first part wasn't that unusual, and even a friendly change for the lizard man, but a drinking buddy? Weird doesn't even begin to describe! Roshi had asked Piccolo why, and got the answer, "Why not?" Roshi thought about it for a minute and decided to let the Namek stay for a while. This made the big Namekian smile wickedly, who then told Roshi he'd be back in a minute, but when Roshi tried to ask him where he was going, he was left looking at the empty spot where Piccolo stood. Master Roshi was stunned and confused, but was soon tripping over himself when Piccolo came back, a few seconds later. Why? That is quite simplistic to answer: Piccolo had towed a large boat from wherever he had gone, and that boat had been leaden down with a horde of beautiful women of every nationality, including Hispanic, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, African, Indian, Irish, Russian, British, American, a veritable international banquet for charmers, seducers, players, and ladies men.  
  
Master Roshi could hardly contain himself, and almost soiled his pants in his excitement at seeing a veritable army of young, beautiful, single women pouring out of the boat that Piccolo had towed from who knows where. His eyes bugged right out of his ancient cranium, his member swelled to the size of a Swedish sausage, and the blush on his face was so fierce, that he appeared as red as beat. He was just about to put on the charm, when three of the girls leaped on top of him, and, well, I think you can figure out the rest, if you really want to, that is.  
  
Piccolo was standing on the forward beam of the boat, one foot on deck, one foot on the dragon figure head decorating the bow, dressed in baggy white pants, knee high cavalier boots that shimmered black in the tropical sun, a white silk shirt frilled at the neck, a blue naval jacket with golden buttons, black cuffs and a matching collar, topped off with white gloves possessing gold studs on the knuckles. He wore a very long black cape to finish the picture. This new outfit was quite unusual for the straight and serious fighter, but still kind of cool; he looked like a green Treize Cushrenada.  
  
He smiled at the girls' antics and leaped off his perch, landing gracefully on Master Roshi's porch. He pushed open the door using a minute amount of Ki, invisible to the eye, and walked inside. The outfit and the moves made all the girls swoon and moan praise to the green skinned fighter. He turned his head slightly, and whistled soft and sweetly. The girls still in the boat, those giving it to Roshi, and those that had just gotten off the boat, whipped their faces toward Piccolo, and took off after him. They stormed right after him, but stopped on a dime, about a few inches from his back. Turtle was staring at the strange scene and was going to say something, when a pair of twin blondes plunked down right beside him on either side, and began to snuggle and grope his shell, and stroke his leathery face. He blushed as badly as Roshi, and stared straight at Piccolo, a fearful look in his large eyes. Piccolo turned to face turtle and said softly, "Don't worry Turtle. They don't bite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a house party to throw". As he walked into the house, a naked Master Roshi Yelled, "House Party?!", but when he saw all the girls give him sultry smiles, he giggled like a lunatic, and rushed inside to help set up.  
  
His laughter stopped when he noticed that everyone had halted dead in their tracks. He asked, "Hey what's the hold up. Let's get this party started!" He shoved through the crowd of girls to see what the hold-up was. When he saw the reason, he suddenly became very quiet. Vegeta was floating in the center of the room, eyes glowing a deep shade of purple, fangs bared, tail whipping.Tail? Somehow, Vegeta's tail had grown back, but was a great deal thicker with black scaly plates running along the underneath, adorned with a long sword-like blade of bone at the tip, the thick brown fur of the tail replaced by spiky red armor plating tinted with magenta. He was still Super Saiyin Three, but bony, black ridges and blood-red needles lined his sloped forehead and arched eyebrows, all made insignificant by the quartet of crimson horns sticking out of his head, the top pair just touching the edge of Vegeta sloping brow; The longest pair must have been at least four feet, and were angled up, while the second pair was half the length and angled down.  
  
There were crystalline orbs and ovals of various sizes and colors, poking out of the skin on his arms, shoulders, his neck, jaw line, cheeks, and the largest jewel, an emerald-like oval embedded in his forehead, like a huge third eye. He also had the beginnings of an exoskeleton on his torso, decorated with more crystalline orbs, with the addition of spikes. The legs of his pants were torn to shreds, more spikes and armor underneath.  
  
He was two feet taller, standing on his foot long, blade-like toes, his naked feet two feet long. Well, that answers the question of the extra height. He had what appeared to be tentacles sprouting out of his back, each one plated in black metallic armor. Vegeta's skin was turning black along the jaw-line, the hollow of the neck, under his arms, and most of the arms, excluding the shoulders, biceps, and the back of his bare forearms, which were armored in spiky red exoskeleton plates. Vegeta's face was armored likewise, giving the impression he was wearing a helmet.  
  
The only reason that master Roshi and Piccolo recognized him was the fact that he was still wearing his usual training outfit, his hair was still golden and reaching down to floor, plus his Ki was laced with Vegeta's usual arrogant and pompous feelings. Piccolo adjusted his cape and stepped forward. The many girls with him tried to hide behind them, cowering in pure fear of the monster in front of them. Piccolo Looked Vegeta up and down, and said sarcastically, "Hey, Vegeta. Nice costume. You're a bit late for Halloween though". Vegeta smirked and began walking up to the Namek with calm and patience, his new tail thrashing the air violently. Piccolo noticed a rope tie to the bone on the tail, and followed it back to a young girl wearing a choker, the rope tied through the ring attached to the choker. She had been stripped naked, and cuts and bite marks along her neck, shoulders, chest, face, and arms could be seen. They were still bleeding, so they were pretty fresh. Piccolo looked the girl over, looking like he was actually pleased with what Vegeta did to the poor women.  
  
"Piccolo. I see fate has been good to you. Psychically enhanced pheromones, a phenomenal sex drive and animal magnetism to match, and even a new wardrobe", he smirked when he saw Piccolo's rather gaudy attire, and added "Okay, where did you come out with that ridiculous outfit. The seventeenth century?" He reared back his head and laughed a horrible laugh, His voice far too deep to be normal, breathy, and distorted as though run through a digitizer, with a hint of crinkling tin foil. All the girls squealed in terror, and would have all taken off, if not for Piccolo, who started laughing himself, getting Vegeta's attention pretty quick. Vegeta stopped laughing, and stared at the Namek with a confused glare, wondering what was so funny. He found out when Piccolo, between laughs, said, "Do you honestly know how stupid YOU look. At least I'm wearing something with style, while you look like some super-charged reject from a Stephen King novel, you moronic dope. HAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta stared incredulously; stunned that a formerly a-sexual lizard had burned him. He pointed his finger at him and was ready to have at it verbally, then physically, when he blinked his eyes, which had bulged out of his head. He stared at the red exoskeletal armor on his body, his blackening skin, and the crystals sticking out of him. He stared at himself, his new tail, and the crying girl tied up to it. How did he not notice this horrid transformation?!  
  
"Because, you silly child, I did not deem it necessary for you to notice it. You were so happy with the little tramp you picked up that I didn't want to distract you with details and useless information", an inhumanly deep baritone voice boomed. Vegeta whipped his head back around and realized the voice had come from Piccolo. The girls, Roshi, and especially Vegeta looked at Piccolo with shock and wonder, which turned to stack fear, as the Namek began to swell like a balloon. With a blast of air, bursting flesh and clothes, where Piccolo stood, now stood a being that had every rite to be described as a gothic, beautiful, and terrifying incarnation of death. He wore a combination of royal and tattered midnight black robes, trimmed with silver and platinum, baggy pants of the same color and make, and gray-silver medievaly armored boots, gauntlets, and exposed chest. The entity had platinum colored hair, and six ivory white horns adorning his wide, black lizard-like head like a crown.  
  
Vegeta simply stared at the being, shocked and bewildered. He somehow remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't recollect where. It had to bend down, for even without the horns, it would have smashed its head through the ten foot ceiling, it was so tall. It smiled gently at the Saiyin Prince and whispered, "How are enjoying the modifications made to your form? Your discomfort is insignificant in the long run, but your sanity most definitely is not. Your biological nature has been modified by a techno- organic nano-virus, which came to be in your body thanks to Cynenba's touching you. He injected you so he could manipulate your mind, your body, and your soul, to suit his desires, and ultimately mine. Your are no longer a mere Saiyin, but a bio-technologically enhanced combat organism. What I have planned for you, my dear boy, is beyond your comprehension.for the moment".  
  
Vegeta was simply shell-shocked. Master Roshi had fortunately replaced his devastated outfit, and looked ready to throw off a Kamehameha wave at the intruder, and the girls were whimpering and crying, the girl who Vegeta had tied to his tail was the same one he abducted on the street corner that day, she was sitting in a corner, scrunched up into a fetal position, crying her eyes out, begging for no more. Vegeta Stared at her, himself, and then the being who had been Piccolo. He started to twitch like a person suffering from some kind of nervous disorder, getting an arched eyebrow from the Grim Reaper-like being. Roshi held off on the Kamehameha wave and simply stared at the being that had been the Prince of all Saiyins, realizing that Vegeta was going to lose it. Vegeta's eyes started to bug out of his mutated head, green-white veins straining to keep from bursting.  
  
  
  
Just before He could react, though, something smashed through the ceiling, driven down onto the black-garbed entity, ramming him into the ground like a pile driver. The entity was hit so hard, he ended up almost a hundred feet beneath the surface of the island, with a surprised look on his scaly face, but not angry in the slightest. He was broadly smiling, and laughing happily. He kept on laughing as he cheered, "Now that is the kind of power I absolutely love to see, right up in my face! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Okay, former guardian, bring it!" and shot out of the deep pit like a comet, made from his initial slamming, and stopped a few inches from the face of the real Piccolo, who was wearing his usual deep blue training Gi, weighted white cape and turban, and was also smiling.  
  
The two beings looked each other right in the eye, then did something completely unexpected. They shook hands like gentlemen and both said, "To a good fight", smiling like it was all some strange kind of game, and both threw a punch, both punches hitting the other square in the chops. Piccolo was the one to throw the next punch, hitting the black robed entity in the stomach, which returned the favor with a savage spin kick to Piccolo's head, a ear piercing clang ringing through the air. The entity smirked, then saw stars as Piccolo rammed his green head into its face like a sledge hammer, then followed up with a spin kick of his own, then a round house punch and a flurry of hyper speed kicks to the mid riff. He opened his palm and thrust it into the huge gothic being's face and fired off a massive Ki blast that totally engulfed the creature, who came flying out the blast, and gave Piccolo a taste of his own medicine with a pulsating, crude oil black Ki blast from his mouth. Piccolo was sent flying by the blast, his cape and turban catching fire, forcing him to discard them.  
  
He knew he was burned pretty badly, but he'd be damned if he let Harukan know it was hurting like a bitch, which it was. He hadn't seen him since before he came to Earth all those years ago. He met Harukan on a planet called Kanasa. He hadn't been Piccolo back then, but he couldn't remember the name of the Namek that he and Kami had come from. Anyway, the two had meet in a museum during a tour, and got to chatting about the different exhibits, discussing the feelings of the various artists who created the many breath-taking, and many times unusual artwork, Harukan making the joke that they were all hopped up on some kind of narcotic or such near the end of the conversation, and Piccolo's predecessor saying that was an unfriendly comment about such wonders of art. They both went to the commissary and had a relaxing meal, developing quite a liking to each other, eventually developing a full-fledged friendship out of the encounter, each enjoying each others wit and keen mind. But it wasn't important, right now. Right now, he had to figure out exactly what Harukan was involved in, and exactly what the hell was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had one thought screaming through his genetically alter noggin: "What in the fucking hell is going on here?!?!" The last thing he remembers is arriving back at Capsule Corp with the girl he abducted from the street corner, landing at the front door to the Briefs residence, kicking it open, getting a shocked squeal from Bulma's mother, who had been entertaining some old friends, who looked on in shock as a very tall man with a mane of golden hair and a cave man forehead, wearing a rip-off of Blade the Vampire hunter's outfit, came stomping into the house with a young women draped over his wide shoulders. They all stared at the scene, getting a fang- filled snarl from Vegeta, who then gave Bulma's mom the once over look, and licked his fang-like teeth with a seriously long, forked tongue, freaking out the small group of people assembled in the living room, but amazingly provoking a serious blush from Bulma's mom. Vegeta walked over to a vacant chair and gently deposited the brunette in the chair, walked over to Bulma's mother, took her hand in his, lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it in a gentleman's fashion, then whispered seductively in her ear, "Maybe you should join Bulma and me in a little romp some night. I'm sure you'd drive the both of us simply mad with bliss. Nothing like a mother to show her little girl how to make a guy.want it", and with that, he whipped out of the room, leaving Bulma's mother to furiously blush for a second, then faint dead away. He left the girl behind in the chair for now, charged upstairs, and crashed through the door of Bulma's room, scaring the shit out of her good and properly. He noticed she was already on the bed. Convenient.  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta, giving him a glare that portrayed both heartbreak, and some serious frustration, all of which excited Vegeta all the more as he looked at her. He reveled when she was feisty. Vegeta simply stared her right back, getting a delicious gasp of shock when she looked right into his eyes. He proceeded to remove his jacket, completely oblivious to the fact that Bulma had gasped because of his newly altered eyes, which at this very moment, were glowing a soft magenta.  
  
He had chosen a floor length leather jacket to compliment his new black body armor, and the jeans and thick-soled leather boots of the same color, all being weighted down for training purposes. The coat hit the floor like a ton of lead, smashing a large dent into the carpeted floor, the floor straining not to collapse. Vegeta's new body armor was more like an over- stuffed flack jacket with rather heavy looking buckles and clasps, all of which were undone before Bulma could register the movements. The vest was even heavier than the jacket, and smashed right through the floor like it was tissue paper. It smashed right through the floor of the main floor too, but stopped at the basement. He looked down the hole produced by his vest and meekly said "sorry", but with sarcasm lacing every syllable. He turned back to his bride and smiled wickedly, knowing this was going to so. Much. Fun. He then pulled off the shirt he wore underneath the armor, and got a shriek from Bulma, making him chuckle huskily. In a low, sultry voice said, "I'm glad you approve beautiful. Get ready to scream, `cause when I'm done, your going to be screaming A LOT". He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes.  
  
He hadn't realized it yet, but the beginnings of his current exoskeleton had begun to emerge, as well as his skin beginning to blacken. Bulma wanted desperately to scream, but the look on Vegeta's face spoke volumes. It would only excite the Saiyin prince all the more, and she didn't even want to think about what he was going to do when he was as excited as he was right now, let alone even more excited! Unfortunately, she found out. He leaped at her, but stopped a fraction of an inch from her lovely face, floating like some kind of vampire, and giving her "the eye". He planted one right on her full, burgundy lips and inwardly chuckled as a muffled shriek escaped her throat, driving Vegeta truly and completely crazy. Like he wasn't already!  
  
He pulled back from the kiss, his horrible eyes bugging right out of their sockets, enhancing the fearful structure of the optics tenfold, His smile spreading from ear to ear, gleaming white with fangs, every facial muscle twitching and pulsating, all combining into the most purely crazed look that anyone had ever seen, all further enhanced by Vegeta's sloped cranial plate and mane of spiky golden hair. He chuckled and giggled like a raving lunatic, cupped her face in his hands, and then said with a hushed rasp in his voice, "Don't look so scared, My love. Soon, you and I will rule this world, and Kakarott will be dead. Just enjoy yourself in me". With that said, he began kissing her again, but more gently this time. He began moving down her face, kissing her cheeks, her chin, and sensually kissing her throat, occasionally flicking his tongue out, sending shivers up and down Bulma's spine.  
  
Vegeta smirked as his mate shivered at his teasing, and decided to play up the Don Juan Demarco thing a bit more. He kissed her left shoulder, then began massaging her chest, just above the neck line. He could feel Bulma becoming more and more excited with every touch, every tease, but he could also feel her anxiety, her unease, her FEAR. What a sweat treat! He could TASTE her fear, as though it was like some fine wine, perfectly aged, not too sweat, full bodied, and having a long, long finish. He was in heaven! He pushed her red dress up a bit, kissing her now exposed stomach, still finely toned, even though she was getting on in years, but he didn't care. She was his, now and forever. Forever! He moved down her chest, kissing and massaging pleasure spots, making Bulma moan softly, which sent shivers of demented bliss racing all through Vegeta's mutating body. His stopped right in front of her women hood, and was just about ready to tear through her panties with his teeth and have at it. He focused his mind into a surgical knife, getting back some rationality, and decided to try something else first. Vegeta began rubbing Bulma's toned, luscious legs, trying to relax her a bit as not to totally freak her out. He was at it for about a minute, wondering if he was doing it right, then got the idea to give her a foot massage. Why not? She had always wanted him to give her one, but when he actually did, he was foul tempered, and way too rough. This time, he was anything but foul-tempered and rough. It was the most romantic thing Vegeta had ever done for Bulma, which he actually enjoyed doing, that is!  
  
Vegeta decided to get some feed back to see if he was doing okay, and softly toned, "Bulma? Can you still hear me love? I was just wondering, how am I doing? Is it alright?" Bulma was in a dazed, trance-like state, but Vegeta's question snapped her out of it pretty quick. She blinked at the Saiyin prince, with a perplexed look on her face, and said, "Alright? Alright? Vegeta, you've been nothing but.but.how do I put this delicately", she stated in a somewhat annoyed voice, making Vegeta look down in hurt and disappointment, but Bulma saw this and took his currently armored face in her hands, and tilted his altered face up to hers and said, in a apologetic tone, "Vegeta, I didn't mean it like that! I was just kidding with you. Now, to answer your rather silly question: Your truly incredible! Where did you learn all that?" Vegeta perked up like he was just stuck with a needle loaded with amphetamines, and picked Bulma up like she was a feather, and spun around and around, laughing like was high on something. Vegeta was so happy right now; that he felt like all of heaven had dropped right into his lap! Vegeta was about to kiss Bulma again when he noticed that she was turning a weird shade of green, and realized she was getting motion sickness. Ooops! He stopped spinning, and gently laid Bulma back down on the bed. He knelt down beside her, holding her hand like he would never let go. Bulma's normal color started to come back, making Vegeta's warped heart skip a beat. "Bulma?", he asked, his voice hushed, like a whisper. Bulma put her hand to her fore head, and looked the monstrous being that had been Vegeta right in the eye and said, with no trace of sarcasm or anger in her voice, "I'm okay, handsome, but go easier on me okay? I'm an old women!", giggling when she mentioned the last part. She openly laughed for about a minute, but stopped when she saw Vegeta just still kneeling by her side, the concerned look on his slowly metamorphing face even more intense. He spoke his feelings: "You will never be old to me. Never. To me, you will always be my own personal angel, my own personal goddess. You will never be anything to me but the women who slowly stole my heart, and taught this old beast how to love. Now, my sweet, I will prove through action more than words could ever portray what I say".  
  
Vegeta stood up, and breathed out. He held out his clawed left hand and waved it over Bulma's face. Bulma felt a chill go through the room, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm, and suddenly realized something. Vegeta doing whatever it was he did, caused her clothes to disappear in an ethereal smoky haze, the crazed look that was on Vegeta's face early returning, and becoming even more intense than ever, if such a thing was possible. He licked his lips over and over again, relishing the sight of Bulma's naked body right in front of him: her flowing and alluring curves cultivated and maintained, her toned and meaty ass, a teaser in itself, her long, luscious legs, her cream colored skin, her impressive bust, all of which was driving him even further into madness. If he didn't take her right now, he would surely die.  
  
He concentrated a little, and upped his Ki level, and got right back to business. He kissed her passionately, not giving her a chance to react. He massaged the inside of her mouth with his newly forked tongue, getting a small, but enjoyable moan from Bulma, who was starting to lose her own self control, and soon began exploring Vegeta's mouth likewise. She curled her tongue around Vegeta's making the Saiyin prince growl like a lion, who slowly, teasing broke the kiss, and began working his way down Bulma's body teasing every inch of silky skin with his snake -like tongue, making her giggle and squeal with pleasure, eventually staring at her aroused sex, then darting his thick tongue inside, then back out, and then back in again. Bulma simply lost it and cried out in glee, "Yes, Vegeta, yes! Make me come, you sexy bastard, make me come!", as Vegeta started to basically shove his whole tongue into her entrance, his tongue twitching and thrashing like a seizure victim convulsing.  
  
To say the least, Bulma never felt anything remotely like this, and begged Vegeta to keep going. He complied whole-heartedly. He inwardly chuckled as he pulled his two foot tongue out of Bulma, savoring her first climax with evil glee, almost going mad as her taste permeate his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head. He crawled back up her body, like a lion stalking it's prey, stopping at her neck line, and cupped her firm orbs in his scaling hands, wiggling his fingers, tickling her with a subtle touch here and there. He then began licking the firm pink nipples of her breasts, nipping them with his fangs occasionally, stimulating a shriek of pleasure from Bulma, and a small droplet of blood, which Vegeta lapped up like some kind of vampire.  
  
He decided it was at last time for the topper of the evening. He picked her up the her hips and positioned her sex over his, and drove her down with sheer abandonment, Bulma screaming out in both pain and pleasure, unable to come to terms with how much she was enjoying this, and placed her palms firmly against Vegeta's constantly mutating chest. She felt like her inside were going to rip like wet paper the way that Vegeta was thrusting inside of her, but paid it no further heed. She was having too much fun.  
  
Vegeta was now on top of her, ramming down into her, Bulma's legs wrapped around Vegeta's trim waist, squeezing like there was no tomorrow, hanging on for dear life. They bucked together like two demented people having a hard core wrestling match! Bulma was screaming in both intense pain and maddening pleasure, which only excited the mutated Saiyin prince all the more. He couldn't take any more, and simply tossed what little restraint he retained right out the proverbial window, opened his mouth, extended his fangs by an uncomfortable inch, and rammed them down into Bulma's neck, like some kind of demonic super vampire.  
  
Bulma's eyes burst open in a combination of surprise, terror, and pain as Vegeta hungrily drank, making disgusting slurping sounds. She felt like the insides of her throat were being sucked right into Vegeta's mouth! She screamed at the pain, but Vegeta thought she was climaxing again, and kept on drinking. He felt his mates life force drain into his being, invigorating him in a way he never thought possible. It was like the feeling one gets from great sex, a gourmet meal, and getting high on drugs all at the same! Anybody listening? Vegeta felt like gold! Like silver! Like.like.whatever the other fucking precious metals were called! He was getting so engrossed in his little feast, that he didn't notice Bulma turn a horrible shade of white. He felt her flame about to be snuffed out, when he snapped out of it. Vegeta's eyes flashed open, and he pulled his fangs from Bulma's neck, shocked, bewildered, and experiencing a full-blown panic attack. He started babbling and incoherently swearing on himself, but tried to regain his composure. Regain his composure?! He had just about killed the only person in creation who truly loved him! He fell to the floor, screaming out to the heavens, a roar so sorrowful and intense, it simply could not be described. He leapt to his feet, and shoot straight down through the floor, charged through the house to the living room, picked up his living cargo, and shot off like a comet, not caring where he went, just to get away from here. He had killed his mate, his heart his soul.  
  
  
  
Little did he know, that a most unusual savior had rescued Bulma from death. A savior that wore a great deal of black, embroidered with silver and platinum, grayish medieval armor, and had a wide reptilian head, six horns sprouting from the cranium like the spines of a crown. Harukan walked over to the bed, and scooped up the nearly dead Bulma in his huge arms, and kissed the wounds on her neck, healing them instantly, and stimulating her body to replenish what it had lost. His robes wrapped themselves around Bulma's shivering body as though possessing a life of their own, and began to warm her frost cold body with the kind of warmth felt from a fatherly love, wizened and strong enough for two. Harukan's scaly face was sheathed in sadness. He whispered to the unconscious girl in his arms, "Sweet child, how you remind me of my own daughter. I truly hate to do this to you, but I must take you from your prince. It will be a painful time for the both of you, but you shall both endure. You shall endure, and through you, I shall know justice for those taken from me. Then you may be reunited. But only when I succeed. I pray one day, that you two find it in your hearts to forgive this old devil, but if you see fit to revile me for the rest of your days, so be it. I will accept your judgment. I deserve so much worse", and with that he simply faded into nothing, taking Bulma where Vegeta would never find her. Harukan's ancient home world. A world devastated by an equally ancient race of monsters whose name Harukan had reviled for ten thousand years: the Hynakus.  
  
  
  
Master Roshi Listened to the terrible ruckus coming from his house, wishing there was something he could do to console the mentally shattered Saiyin prince . He felt tears slide down his wrinkled cheeks, and said something he thought he'd never say in a hundred million years: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Vegeta. I'm so sorry". With that said he walked back to what was left of the house. The fight between Piccolo, the real one, and this Harukan guy has wrecked it pretty good, but you know what the amazing thing was. Piccolo and Harukan both called a truce into the second DAY of the fight, and were leaning against a still intact wall, talking about old times, which made Master Roshi feel like he wanted to blast the both of them into so much ash and cinder. How in Kami-Sama's name could they idly chat when a man was going crazy, no one to comfort him, or even keep him company, and to add to it, Harukan had screwed with Vegeta's head so badly, that he ended up killing poor Bulma! That bastard! That does it! Roshi powered up a Kamehameha wave, and nailed Harukan in the groin. Piccolo got two, one to the head, and the second hit HIS groin. This effectively dropped the both of them. Roshi humphed, and walked into the house, intent on showing at least some kind of compassion, unlike the two bastards outside. Harukan screamed, "Okay, I deserved that, but what the hell did Piccolo do?!", and crawled to his feet, then helped Piccolo to his feet.  
  
Piccolo growled, "Don't mind him. He just doesn't get it. He can show Vegeta all the compassion he wants, it won't bring Bulma back. And besides, Vegeta's still changing". Harukan looked at his old friend with a sad expression and sadly thought to himself, a tear welling up in his eye, "If only you knew, my old friend, that Bulma was in fact alive, you'd probably be offering to help Roshi rearrange my molecules. I pray, that when this horrid business is concluded, you can forgive me. That is, if Cynenba doesn't kill us all first!" Harukan looked to the open window of the room that Vegeta was temporarily occupying. He saw a thrash of tentacles, and ducked to avoid the broken glass and window molding that was now raining down on him and Piccolo. They both took off running, but halted dead when an earth shattering roar, a sound that combined an explosion with a baritone scream with a sonic boom, slammed into their backs, and whirled them around. What they saw made both of them stiffen, they're eyes bulge, and their bodies quake with fear. What they saw was a being that was fit to be called the devil: A devil named Vegeta!  
  
He still sported the blood red exoskeleton, covered in spikes, and studded with oval-like jewels, but his skin had changed color; from tar black to ocean blue. He was now close over sixteen feet tall, and now looked more like a giant bipedal reptile/insect cross than a man. Vegeta still possessed his mane of glowing gold hair from his Super Saiyin three form, but his head was now like a lizard, a long, thick snout, filled with shark- like teeth, his inhuman eyes on the side of his head, and tripled in number. His mouth was adorned with four jagged mandibles, two sprouting from behind the ear, two connected the protruding cheekbone. His horns were now as straight as arrows, each connected by a pair of bone strips, which stretched the gap between the horns, including the new fifth horn growing right out of the top of Vegeta's skull. But perhaps the most bizarre alterations were the extra pair of arms the Vegeta had somehow acquired, and the insectile shell on his back the reminded Piccolo of Cell. Wonderful. Just great!  
  
The beast that had once been Vegeta stared right at the two, and started to snarl and growl, a disgusting gurgling sound that made Piccolo's stomach feel queasy. It leaped out of the hole it made in the wall, screaming like a tortured soul that had found a way out of hell, and was now looking for revenge, its claws ready, teeth gleaming in the sun light, mouth wide open, a godless roar erupting from its hideous mouth. As the creatures roared screamed through Earth's atmosphere, Piccolo and Harukan both thought that within the roar, they could swear they heard a single, powerful word, a word that seemed to sum up Harukan's life. The word was: REVENGE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's note: I wish to apologize to all the fans who have been reading my story so far. Due to my own ignorance, and negligence to fix the mistakes, Chapter five will in fact be "THE CALLING OF WARRIORS", not this one. I have renamed this chapter "DARKNESS FALLS". Once again ask for you forgiveness, and hope you all stay with me for the next chapter, the true "CALLING OF WARRIORS".! 


	5. The Calling of Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and all related characters (doh!), because if I did, I would have had some insanely wacky episodes put in, and all DBZ fanfic flamers would be cleaning the executive bathrooms WITH THEIR SWEAT!! If you are a pathological flamer and you are reading this, PACK OFF!! Just kidding! Flame away, you dorks! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Dende was not having a very good week. Now that was the ultimate understatement, if there was ever such a statement made! First that chrome- plated son of a whore, Cynenba, had freaked him out with the chasing, and the intimidation tactics, killing Mr. Popo, but bringing him back was kind of a twist, and the shanghaiing him and Popo into working for him, in return for Popo 's life. What else was there to do? Get killed himself. Not an option. Without him, the Dragon Balls would be useless, and were most definitely going to be needed if Cynenba had his way, and besides, Popo was his best friend. He most certainly wasn't going to let his soul rot inside of some sun catcher thing. Well, now was the time for action, not moaning or bitching about "should of" or "could of", or "why". Right now, he was doing some manual labor, brushing Dark Knights ebony coat, and even massaging the giant steeds massive wings. The horse's blood red eyes sometimes stared right at Dende, as though curious about the teenage Namek. The horse would sometimes turn its head to one side, as though in thought, and would snort loudly, as though frustrated with itself.  
  
For the last week, Dark Knight had been pretty calm around Dende, even snuggling the youngster's neck playfully one time, then walking right past him, beckoning him with this titanic snout. Dende was a bit apprehensive about the giant horse for the first few days, but it grew slowly grew on him. It wasn't the horse that was evil. It was his damned rider. He was starting to become flustered at the thought of the sadistic cyborg, but then he felt something very large and blunt poke his backside, causing him to fall backwards and head over heels. He had flopped right onto Dark Knight's snout, and was now being carried out side, the tile floor shattering to powder under the animal unbelievable weight. Dende was spellbound. Stretched out, he was five feet, four inches long. That was only half the length of the horse's entire head! This horsy certainly ate its spinach! He started to ask what was going on, when the great stallion reared it head up, discarding Dende into the massive saddle. "Okay, now, what's going on boy?" Dende asked, a bit more than curious at the horse's strange behavior. The horse turned its elegant snout towards the Namekian, and then looked skyward once again.  
  
Dende decided to look up, and got the shock of his young life: He was now staring at what looked like a planet, but made of metal and machinery! Dende freaked out royally, and leaped down off the three story animal and took off inside like a bat out of hell. Dark Knight kept looking at the artificial world hovering above the earth and beat the godlike wings on its back twice, fiercely, and trotted after Dende. He had forgotten to feed him.  
  
Inside the palace, Dende rushed into Kami's old room, and found Cynenba, with most of his golden armor off, lying on the bed, stretched right out, hands folded over his chest as though he was a deceased person being prepared for burial. "Oh, if only that were the case", Dende maliciously thought to himself. He slowly tiptoed over to the right side of the bed, because it faced the door if he needed to make a quick getaway. He crept right up along side the cybernetic devil and cautiously began tapping the ocean blue metal skin of his shoulder. Dende tapped even harder when he got no response, but continued to receive nothing, save the hideous snoring that was now coning out of Cynenba. Dende cursed, "Fuck this! Tapping him won't work, so I'll try this!", and climbed up onto the bed, crawled over to Cynenba's head, and after finding his ear hole, sucked in a deep breath and practically screamed out, "EXCUSE ME, MR. CYNENBA, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP.GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SCRAP SHIT, WE'VE GOT A FRIKKIN' SITUATION SKYWARD, ARSE WIPE!!!!"  
  
Cynenba's eyes flashed open and he leaped out of the bed like a man with his parts on fire, and smashed his armored noggin right through the ceiling. He didn't stop though, and kept on going, plowing through floor and ceiling, eventually punching right out of the look out. He would have kept on going, had he not recovered enough of his senses to hit the breaks. He patted his head with his hands to get the ringing out of his ears, and then turned back toward the lookout. For a split second, he was simply floating there, snarling like an animal, then the next he was gone. He reappeared right in Dende's face, Cursing and swearing so much, he could put an aircraft carrier full of sailors to shame! He grabbed Dende by the collar and hoisted him up to eye level. He looked so simply crazed that Dende didn't think about soaking his shorts, he did! Dende blushed purple, but Cynenba wasn't laughing. He was dementedly furious. He spoke low, in a raspy voice, and with venom dripping from every word. "Listen to me, and listen good, you little piece of Namek fuck, If you EVER yell in my ear, like that again, Then you get a one way ticket to King Yemma's check-in station.IN PIECES!! Now, what the hell is so important you have to nearly give me a damn heart attack?!"  
  
Dende was ready to bolt for his dear little green life, but knew his feet weren't touching the floor. Even if they were, he'd be dead before he got two inches, so he decided to face the demonic mechanoid down, and prayed that he didn't end up dead, or worse. He squeaked, "Well, there's a metal planet in orbit", and shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for the fiery flash of pain and death that he felt coming. He held perfectly still. He didn't move. He didn't even breathe. Maybe that was the reason his face turned a pale aquamarine, then a bizarre shade of pink, almost like bubble gum. He eventually gasped out the held in breath, and stared into Cynenba's frozen face. What the? This was the only thought that Dende could conceive of. He looked right into Cynenba's nightmare optics and thought the metal bastard had shorted out or something. 'Looks like I got a new toaster oven', Dende thought gleefully to himself. He actually slugged the robotic monster in the head, and began to laugh, when Cynenba started laughing himself. A scream began rising in Dende's throat, but died as Cynenba planted a big wet kiss on Dende's virgin lips, then French kissed him for good measure. As Cynenba's tongue lapped at the inside of Dende's mouth, freaking out the Namek youngster beyond all recognition, generating a major thrash-fest, the cyber-demon chuckled wickedly, before tossing the young Guardian of Earth into the air and taking off like a rocket. He raced down the hall, and out of the palace, laughing all the way, rushing past a hungry Dark Knight, who had turned his massive head to follow the path of his master. When Cynenba got outside, he stopped for a fraction of a moment, but exploded into a demented cackle, eyes swelling like balloons and rolling back into his head, mouth working open and closed, long pearl colored fangs gleaming in the morning light of the sun. When Dende came running out, after seriously puking the contents of his stomach onto the floor, he stared in absolute horror as he saw Cynenba begin to glow like a star. The mechanized beast looked straight up, and shot toward the artificial planet in orbit. He was still laughing as a single mental command was gleefully transmitted to the Prometheus Star's computer core: BEGIN!  
Harukan was quite happy with himself. The young princeling had finally achieved his fully evolved form. He was now the combat organism he required, but there was still so much to do. He had put the boy's mate into cryo-stasis earlier in the day after he had returned to his home world, and would have more than enough material with which to taunt and torture Vegeta's mind. He had thought about how lucky Vegeta had been, to have a family that loved him, and such a beautiful wife to come home to each night. Harukan was envious of the Saiyin Prince. He almost felt like breaking down into tears at how much Bulma reminded him of his own dearly departed mate. He knew she was at peace, and that he would never claim another, but couldn't help staring at Bulma's beauty. He could understand why the Saiyin loved his mate. She was a bewitching specimen to say the least. He kicked himself, physically, after he rather barbarically salivated over her prone form, and shoved his long tongue into her mouth, tickling the inside of Bulma's mouth, and groping her breasts with his gauntlet hands. He came so close to raping her, he felt sick. He actually did care about Vegeta and his mate, and didn't want to hurt them, but his plans had to come first. That was no excuse for what he did, and especially what he came close to doing.  
  
He quickly placed her into a cryo-chamber and slid the lid shut, hearing a distinctive "ker-chunk", as the locks on the lid engaged, and walked away as the hiss of freezing cold air could be heard from the chamber. He felt like throwing up even now, despite the fact that Vegeta, now sporting blue skin, a spike-covered red exoskeleton, four arms, a wicked looking tail, and a set of five horns on his lizard-like head, all of which had driven him into a killing frenzy, was staring right at him. Harukan focused his thoughts back to the present, just in time to get a fist rammed into his face with so much force his head was smashed to bits.  
  
Vegeta was just about to smile, as bits of chitin, streams of tar-like blood and tissue flew past his face, when Harukan's headless body punched him right back, and followed up with a double axe handle to the back of his head. Vegeta was stunned in more than one sense of the word, and stumbled forward after he landed, falling on his face. The former Saiyin shook his head to get the cobwebs out, and turned his head around to see Harukan's head beginning to grow back, just like Cell, the biological android created by Dr. Gero. As Harukan's new head finished growing, his horns popped out, and his metallic silvery hair began to grow out at a fantastic rate.  
  
When Harukan's new eyes opened, they were sad and full of regret. He smiled sadly and whispered, but with enough volume so Vegeta could hear, "Dear child, how I truly wish your punch had done the job. Your mate suffered terribly because of what I did to you, and now, you will never see her again. Not ever. You should have your satisfaction, but it must always be denied, for you cannot kill DEATH". Vegeta had rolled over onto his back, and slowly got to his feet, and quietly stuttered, "wh-wh-what?" Harukan back up about two feet and calmly stated, "My name is not HA-RU-KAN, but HU- RA-KAN. I am...The Death God". Piccolo was floating above Kame house, listening to every word. He couldn't believe a word of it. Harukan...was the death god Hurakan? He thought that Hurakan was just some Mayan myth, a legend, not reality! Wait a minute...what did he mean, Bulma suffered terribly? As though in answering his question, Hurakan loudly pronounced, "Vegeta drank her blood as though he was Nosferatu, Vampire, and ran from his home when he realized what he had done. She was still alive though, but in great suffering, and weakened greatly from Vegeta quenching his hunger. I came to Bulma after he had left and felt so sorry for the beautiful child that Vegeta had ravaged...and so I took a dagger from under my cloak...and slid it into her throat, and then into her heart, so she would suffer no more. I KILLED BULMA BREIFS, NOT VEGETA!!", and lifted his head to the heavens, and began to chuckle deeply. As his laughter grew to a booming, roar-like sound, Vegeta wept. He tried to choke back the hot tears, but failed miserably as he gripped his head with all four of his hands, and fell to the ground, wailing terribly, asking the gods to forgive him, condemning himself, damning himself to hell for the life of his angelic mate, and then...and then he began...to seethe.  
  
He began firing off vile curses at Hurakan, through clenched teeth and hissing breath. He shakily got tot his feet, his body beginning to vibrate with power. "You bastard!...you damn bastard!!...YOU KAMI DAMNED FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR, YOUR DEAD, YOU...RAT...FUCK...SON...OF...A...BITCH!!!!!!!" He roared with such intensity that Hurakan was genuinely surprised, but also he was happy, really happy. More to the point, he was overjoyed. At long last, he had a warrior who could do the job that he required, and best of all, he wouldn't need that horrid... thing Cynenba anymore, and could finally rest after all these long millennia of planning, scheming, shedding of blood, sweat, and tears. His plans would at last come to fruition, and he would have HIS satisfaction. He was just about to smile, when Vegeta charged. Hurakan just barely got his arms up to block the savage blow that Vegeta had thrown. He was driven back with such force, it was like being hit by a rocket propelled Mac truck! He felt like his arms had been shattered to powder. Damn! This kid has some serious muscle behind him! Vegeta got right back to it, punching and kicking, head butting, and even tail whipping like a man possessed. Combined with the fact that he had a hundred times the amount of power that a Super Saiyin Three should have, he was a force to be terrified of!! Despite all of this, Hurakan was matching Vegeta blow for blow, and Ki blast for Ki blast. Hurakan thought that he should give the boy some satisfaction, by only fighting at half power, deciding not to humiliate him in front of his peers. He got right in Vegeta's face, and blasted him point blank, using the pitch-black mouth discharged Ki blast he had used on Piccolo earlier. The crazed Saiyin disappeared in the titanic black energy blast that split the waves like Moses split the Red sea, right down to the ocean floor. Hurakan smirked at his own power, but wished he hadn't used that much power, for Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Crap, he'd been vaporized! Damn it all to hell, not after all this misery! Hurakan almost cried out, but decided not to, considering Vegeta appeared, unscathed, right beside him, snarling.  
  
"HI", was all Vegeta had to say, and fired off a mouth blast of his own, a blast so unholy in it's size, scope, and sheer force and power, that Hurakan was shocked beyond all possibility of belief, for Vegeta's power had grown by fifty percent. Another increase like that, and Hurakan would be in serious trouble, for Vegeta would be on equal footing with him, in reality this time. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, NOT NOW!! He felt the blast burn away clothes and skin and portions of armor alike, sending searing pain through his entire being, worsening exponentially as the blast flared even bigger than before, rocketing the demonic alien into orbit, blowing away tissue, , boiling away blood, searing flesh.  
  
Hurakan was just about finished when one thought erupted in his cortex: I...HAVE...HAD...ENOUGH!!! He forced himself to stop, and let go all restraints, all notions of 'going easy' on Vegeta, and kicked his power to full, which was a whole lot more than twice Vegeta's; in fact, it was over twenty times. Despite the fact that he was missing over sixty nine percent of his WHOLE body, missing an arm, both his legs, deeply burned flesh, a couple of missing organs, and a part of his face cleanly vaporized, he was still quite alive, and now he was furious. He pushed Vegeta's blast back with minimal effort, and began regenerating himself at an alarming speed, growing back all his missing limbs, his lost organs, and healing every other single injury he sustained because of his stupidity in his dealings with Vegeta. After completely healing himself, he snarled down at the earth and shot downward, plowing through Vegeta's Ki blast like it wasn't even there.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he was facing Vegeta, staring at him with a vicious glare that could scare the grim reaper, and simply kicked Vegeta in the groin, stopping the Ki blast right then and there. Hurakan had quite enough of the former Saiyin Prince, but decided to give that honor to someone more...forceful. He focused his thoughts as he proceeding to beat the living hell out of Vegeta, and then smashed him to the ground. With minimal effort, he began broadcasting his wishes through telepathy to the one he created, the one he chose to begin the final stage of Vegeta's transformation. He summoned Cynenba.  
Cynenba was simple astounded by what he was looking at. He was inside of a massive circular building, several miles high, the outer walls sloping inward. Like the rest of the giant machine planet he was on, it was a light shade of purple, with massive snaking pipes, complex machinery, and circuitry along the outside, poking out of the outer walls, and visible through open circuit panels. The interior of the mountain-like building was a cross between a factory, a power plant, and a castle. There were equipment panels and computer consoles everywhere, wires and robotic apparatus spread out across the vast, seemingly endless expanse of the interior of the facility.  
  
Generators lined the walls of the complex, some like pillars, some like domes, some like nothing you could properly describe, and only by seeing them could you accurately depict them to someone. Some reached the towering ceiling; some stopped half way, all connected by ornately designed walkways and tube-like power conduits. Transparent cylindrical fluid tanks that were more like the towers of a castle cropped up here and there, glowing every color of the rainbow. Inside the tanks was nothing, save the liquids. But that would soon, that would change. Very soon.  
  
He felt the power of the machinery of the Prometheus star through his technologically enhanced body, and smiled like he was going out of his mind. In a way, he was already there, in madness. He knew that the hardware he had pre-ordered before the Prometheus star had arrived at Earth had been partially assembled hear. Some of the equipment was manufactured here entirely, and some of the equipments individual components had also been made here. He enquired of the main computer what was the status of the "merchandise", receiving a check list of what he ordered made, and where it was being stored. He was glad. Cynenba's own plans were coming along just nicely. He ordered all of HIS property transferred to the warship he had constructed, now that it was complete, and ordered it to launch and head for the lookout. It was time the place had a "make over". As the machinery whirred to life and began to move about its business, a voice responded out of nowhere responded, with a gravelly voice similar to Piccolo's, but with Goku's kind-heart and soft-spoken tone, and some of Krillin's laid back attitude, with a slight hint of Yamcha underneath.  
  
"Hey, boss? Do you want me to...you know, 'reach out and touch someone'? I know your just basking in your glory here, and sorry to interrupt, but I have really got to get the Earth Special Forces guys over here for the 'Big Message', you know?" Cynenba looked up, still smiling like a man losing his sanity, and responded, partly whispering, partly giggling, "Sure. Why not? Lets have a party. Call them my friend, and don't spare the volume on the...", but stopped before he could finish when a familiar pain started acting up in the back of his armored skull. He started to shake, in both pain and grief, perspiration flowing out of every pore like a stream of water from a high-pressure hose. The Star's computer consciousness picked up on Cynenba's distress and whispered, "Uh, boss man? Chief? Whazzup?"  
  
Not now! He screamed aloud and inside his mind for a little more time, scaring the processors out of the Stars main computer. Cynenba started to act like he was in torturous pain, thrashing and wailing, snarling and gnashing teeth, but soon began to settle down when he heard Hurakan's voice inside his mind, even in the core of his soul, and stared off into space. The biomechanical demon listened as Hurakan mentally spoke with a savage tone that Cynenba found genuinely scary: "Cynenba. Cynenba? CYNENBA!! Wake up, you mindless worm and pay attention to me when I speak, boy! It is time for stage two of my plan; Operation: Metallix! Your target is selected, and is fully prepared. Forget whatever the hell your scheming UP THERE and get your filthy ass DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!! I will brook no insolence from you this time. Understood?!?!" Cynenba could only shakily nod; sweat glistening on his metallic skin, the armored monster turned on his large heels and took off like a bat of hell, with the Devil right on its tail, chasing him with flame and brimstone.  
Hurakan was pleased that the bionic shit was actually listening to him today without any of his usual disrespect and insolence. You just had to know how to motivate people. With things going the way they had been so far in his long life, he could take no more, and proceeded to kick the living shit out of the former prince of all Saiyins.  
  
With fists the size of a adult males torso, he treated Vegeta like the world's biggest punching bag, then started treating him like a scratching post, raking Vegeta's body with sword-like claws, leaving deep bloody gashes all over Vegeta's body. Hurakan then began kicking him as well as punching, sticking in a head butt or elbow smash here and there. He was through holding back, and he swore that if anyone decided to get in his way, he'd fucking kick their ass so hard, their great-grand kids would keel over and die! Even as this thought rampaged through his ugly head, Vegeta had somehow powered up a Ki blast and rammed it into Hurakan's face, totally surprising him, and sending him crashing to earth. Vegeta shot down after him, and surprisingly enough, plowed into Hurakan's stomach, feet first. He knew the demonic bastard wasn't going to take it laying down, but Vegeta had also had quite enough, and let loose a barrage of Ki blasts so fierce, they tore apart Master Roshi's island like tissue paper. Fortunately, Piccolo, Master Roshi, and the numerous ladies that Hurakan had shanghaied had escaped the island, and were now quite far out to sea, thanks to Piccolo who was towing the boat, an angry grimace on his usually stoic face. How the hell could he have been so stupid?! He knew there was something off about Hurakan the first day they met. His aura felt so cold that Piccolo felt as though his entire body had frosted over, becoming as brittle as flash frozen glass. He also felt like he was going to have a heart attack, and couldn't properly draw breath. But when Hurakan walked up to him, he felt better. Hurakan had the power to kill simply by being in the presence of his victims, but had forgone ending Piccolo's life simply because he wanted to get to know some people, not kill without reason simply because.  
  
Piccolo wished he had seen it sooner, but that still didn't answer his question: WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?!?! Vegeta's mutation, a Big Gete Star wanna-be in orbit, a being resembling the horseman of death on acid. Bulma's murder by said being, what in the Kami damn hell is going on around here? As he continued to fly away at supersonic speeds, he distinctly heard someone roar out "FINAL FLASH" at such an intense volume, he thought that his head would explode. A blinding explosion of light, heat, and sound followed this. He was barely able to make out a shear pillar of light, shooting straight up, coming from where Kame house and master Roshi's island used to be, so wide that looked like it was half way between the island and the escapees boat. As Piccolo stared in awe of the massive wall of Ki, he failed to notice a certain gold fireball streaking toward the wall of light, or splash against it, seemingly being vaporized. Seemingly.  
  
That "fire ball" was in fact Cynenba, who had arrived to see Hurakan blasted to pieces, who sadly smiled as he sighed, "Pity it ain't permanent", and slowly floated down to the snarling, seriously crazed Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyins had his legs spread out, arms stretched out, palms facing outward, and fingers curled slightly; his usual Final Flash stance. There were what looked like glowing circuit pathways all over his exposed skin, and bony panels on his torso, arms, and legs pealed back away from what looked like organically based directed Ki weapons, each a blood colored cylinder of tissue stretching out from under the open panels, sporting the same bio-circuitry, ending in throbbing, lense-like crystalline membranes.  
  
'Cool', Cynenba thought as he floated along side the techno-mutant Vegeta. He smiled honestly as he said, "You know, he's going to be insanely pissed at you when he regenerates", which Vegeta rebuked in a whispered rumble of a voice. "So? I've lost the only reason to care about this fucking life, and now all I have to live for is revenge. Now why don't you go fuck yourself Cynenba? I don't have the patience for your bullshit". He retracted his weapons and closed the ports, then straightened up and began slowing flying away , leaving Cynenba with a rather strange look on his face, one that was a mix of mild surprise, and a pinch of regret. He breathed in, then exhaled and stated, "Okay kid, if that's the way you want to play". He simply started floated after Vegeta, and leveled his arm with the Vegeta's back, then opened his hand, flattened his palm, and smiled. He knew that Vegeta had to have all but drained himself to pull off that hellish Final Flash. He also knew that while Hurakan was twenty times as powerful as Vegeta, Hurakan could be felled with rather surprising ease, but it would require an insane amount of power, which Vegeta just barely had in stock, so Vegeta would have had no choice but to drain himself dry to get the job done.  
  
Cynenba smiled and charged up so quickly, all Vegeta felt was a slight tingle, but then when Cynenba fired off the Ki blast, Vegeta felt like he was burning in hell. He felt bones shatter, melt, powder, and explode causing his felt to burst like a balloon. For the time it takes to blink, Vegeta felt everything from a slight burning sensation to unholy agony exploding in his mind. The next instant he simply felt nothing. Not pain, not pleasure, not discomfort, not so much as an itch. What was left of him hit the turbulent water with a loud, wet SPLOOSH! And began to sink like a rock, leaving a huge red blotch on the surface of the water like a massive stain on a rolling canvas.  
  
Cynenba started to cackle as he relished his newfound power, but kicked himself when he realized that they still needed Vegeta! He was just about to shoot down after Vegeta's remains, when he got a deliciously cruel idea. He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to communicate to the Prometheus Star's main computer and told it that the time had come. The computer mind of the Star asked what did he mean, and when he showed it what, there was silence. If the computer had a face, it would have blanched, and portrayed a face of cold, heart stopping fear. As the computer regained it's composure, it began following through with its orders. First, it retrieved Vegeta, or what was left of him, using robotic tendrils that shot out from the open centered skylight of an orange dome at its northern pole, which was pointing at Earth like a gun. The tendrils took about twenty seconds to escape the Prometheus star, punch through Earth's atmosphere, dive beneath the waves and retrieve the mutant Saiyin, and it took them just as long to bring him up to it. To keep him safe from the vacuum of space, the tendrils generated a special force field around Vegeta's mutilated body. His all but obliterated body was deposited inside of the orange dome with the gentle loving care of a mother tending to her child. Even before the tendrils receded into their respective ports, the robotic tools of the cybernetics lab went to work, beginning an all new, all different kind of transformation.  
Cynenba turned away from the red stain ocean and stared at the metal construct floating in orbit, circling the planet like a real moon. Well, it was certainly big enough to be one! He heard the massive, omni-directional voice of the Prometheus Star boom into action, with such an intense, powerful, almost godlike power to the volume of its voice, it was like his head was going to explode.  
  
It began with, "PEOPLE OF EARTH, DO NOT BE AFRAID. THIS IS A MESSAGE TO THE EARTH SPECIAL FORCE'S! TO THOSE WHO SERVE THIS WORLD UNDER SUCH BANNER, I AM THE PROMETHEUS STAR, AN ANCIENT WEAPON WHO HAS COME UNDER THE DIRECTION OF THE SUPREME KAI TO SERVE THE PEOLE OF THIS WORLD IN FUNCTION OF DEFENSIVE ENHANCEMENT. BY REQUEST OF THE SUPREME KAI, ALL WHO DEFEND THIS WORLD UNDER THE BANNER OF SPECIAL FORCES, YOU ARE SUMMONED TO MY MAIN COUNSIL CHAMBER FOR THE PURPOSE OF COMMAND/CONTROL TRANSFER FROM THE SUPREME KAI TO YOU. PLEASE ASSEMBLE AT YOUR CONVENIENCE!!"  
  
Cynenba snarled as the Prometheus Star finished its grand proclamation. Why in the fucking hell did it have to talk so damn loudly? It wasn't the like people were deaf, you know! He was still snarling as he felt something familiar float up right behind him. He whipped around and found himself staring at Hurakan's fully restored chest. He blinked, and then looked up, right into Hurakan glowing eyes. Hurakan spoke with a fatherly gentleness to his voice, and looked up, staring at something. He simply said, "Your ride is here". Cynenba blinked at the comment, and turned around to see what Hurakan was looking at, and broke into a happy/surprised look, with a wicked, toothy smile spread from ear to ear. What he saw took his breath away. What it was, was a dream to him. It was his ship. The one he had made.  
  
It was the color of blood, a deep crimson that gleamed with a dark shimmer that seemed to eradiate menace. It seemed to take up the whole sky with its sheer size, with its magnificence. Cynenba smiled as he saw the vicious looking weapon clusters, gun turrets, wart-like missile batteries, recessed, branching weapon port lines, and the organic/gothic design scheme of the hull armor. The vessel was shaped like a bird of prey, most resembling a falcon or eagle, the wings adorned with feather like constructs that were quite long and sweeping, spreading out backward and to the side, some straight out, some at angles. The head was very falcon like, with two long horns, with jagged ridges going down the back, all of it adding to the intimidation factor of the vessel, making it so like a demon, like him, he couldn't hardly believe it.  
  
As Cynenba took it all in, he felt like he really had a purpose in this life. He saw in this mighty vessel of war, this machine of death and terror, this armored killer of life, a capacity for destruction, for death and pain, for LIVING malice that only he thought himself possible. In seeing this vessel, he saw an equal, he saw a counter part, a FRIEND. He felt its dark sentient mind giggling at the prospect of violence. He had finally found his...calling.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am truly sorry for not having it done sooner. I plan on dedicating the next chapter to my dad who passed away on the twenty seventh of January of this year. I will write this chapter with a great deal of respect for my dad, and I trust you will show equal respect for my dad, and my story as you have so far. Until the next chapter, "THE DARK RISING", see ya! 


	6. The Rising Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any related characters. I do own Cynenba, Hurakan, the Prometheus Star, Dark Knight, and the new character Crimson (he's the sentient AI of Cynenba's new ship). I'm dedicating this chapter to my dad, Calvin Randell, Who passed away on January 26th, 2003. This one's for you dad!  
  
Krillin was having a very weird, weird month. First Vegeta had gone super Saiyin three, then he had up and disappeared along with his Bulma who had simply vanished from the face of the Earth, Master Roshi's island blew up like it had gotten hit by a nuke, and now he was flying toward Capsule Corp with Gohan and Videl, Android 18 and Marron, Trunks close on their heels. He was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. He couldn't understand it. The strange artificial planet in orbit reminded him a lot of the Big Gete Star, the artificial planet that Cooler had taken possession of. He remembered Goku telling him how he and Vegeta had fought long and hard to take down the cybernetically enhanced brother of Freiza, and how Goku had overloaded the Big Gete's absorbers to make sure he stayed down, by destroying that which kept on bringing him back. He felt a cold chill shiver up and down his spine, causing him to twitch rather noticeably. Trunks noticed it and flew up along side the ex-monk. Krillin still had a hard time believing in how much Trunks and Vegeta looked so much alike, except of course for the purple hair that Trunks sported  
  
"Hey buddy, what's up? Something on your mind, or did you twitch just now because you just had brain fart or something", Trunks spoke up, startling the monk from his thoughts, who looked over to his friend and Saiyin-human hybrid. He had a slightly stunned look on his usually calm face, which got Trunks more worried than he already was. "Come on, dude, what's going on with you? You've been as jumpy as a kangaroo on cocaine, with a hint of acid!" That little line got Trunks a response he was not expecting at all. "Get lost he-bitch, or I will KILL you very, very slowly". Trunks looked at him like he just sprouted a tail in the wrong place. He then powered up for a massive speed boost, and then shot off with a massive explosion of power, leaving everybody tumbling and struggling to regain control after being thrown by the blast After they all regained control of themselves, Krillin yelled out, "Hey! What the fuck was that for?! Damn it!" and preceded to give the Ki trail of Trunks the finger, then took off after the odd-behaving hybrid teenager, with a grim need to punch his lights out.  
  
He was just powering up for a speed boost of his own when he felt a cold chill so intensely devoid of warmth, he stopped in mid-air and grabbed his chest, as though he was going to have a heart attack, and screamed, as a fiery pain erupted inside of his heart, and simultaneously, a vicious, burning cold pierced his brain. Everybody stopped in mid-air and whipped the eyes to Krillin who just lost consciousness, proceeding to drop like a heavy stone. Android 18 was the first to reach him, catching the smaller man in her arms, worry and panic creeping over her usually calm, angelic face. "Krillin? Krillin, sweetheart, wake up! Hey, come on now, this isn't funny. Come on, baldy, WAKE UP!! KRILLIN!!" Android 18 was now practically screaming in his ear, her cries rising to shrill pitches, hurting everybody's ears. Marron quickly floated over to her parents, trying to calm down her mother, and yet simultaneously trying to wake up her father. She wasn't having much luck either way. Gohan soon joined the two women, trying to calm down both of them, as well as wake His unconscious friend, with Videl right by his side.  
  
The situation was border-lining on mass panic, when Krillin's eyes burst open, a sickly shade of red light beaming from them like light from a powerful strobe light. His eyes focused right into 18's eyes, casting a deep purple glint on her ice blue eyes. He smiled a cruel and malicious smile, and spoke in a voice that was not of this earth. "Hey baby, why the long face? You couldn't wait till we were alone, is that it? Okay. Have it your way". His voice was so deep it was inhuman. It seemed to vibrate with volume and intensity, and was sharpened by a vague hiss on the edge, with a gurgling noise distorting every word ever so slightly. 18 looked ready to scream, because when Krillin floated out of her arms, he began to change.  
  
His skin turned a sickening shade of purple, like an old blood vessel, most of his body began developing a thick coat of spiky black fur, leaving only his chest, hands, and face uncovered. Krillin's body began to expand and swell as well, not so much like a balloon, but more like a persons muscle mass increasing during a power-up. His torso and limbs started to stretch out at an agonizingly slow pace, becoming longer, and the sound of bones popping, breaking, resetting, and then breaking again making everyone's stomach threaten to convulse. For over a minute it went on. Krillin had grown far too big for his clothes, just barely covered in the torn rags that remained.  
  
He felt something exploded out of his back sending new waves of torture screaming through his nervous system. Krillin ached as he looked over his shoulder and saw a fifteen-foot long wing, bird-like wing, covered in feathers that were the same color that his skin had turned, covered in crimson, shining because of the sunlight reflecting of a thin coating of blood. He looked over his other shoulder and saw a matching appendage, glistening with blood in the afternoon sun.  
  
After ten seconds more of agonizing transformation, Krillin was now over eight feet in height, sported a pair of wings whose span had doubled, a long shaggy reptilian tail, feet as long as his fore arm, both of which were as long as his torso, and a very disturbing reptilian face.  
  
He smiled at Android 18 and hissed, "I...AM...EVIL!! Come to me...my queen!" Android 18 screamed.  
Android 18 screamed. She shot up in bed, a cold sweat dripping over every inch of her creamy skin, soaking the sheets, and feeling like ice, sending shivers up and down her spine, she looked over, hoping against hope that Krillin was with her, and that he was alright. When she saw the space beside her empty, she was just about ready to have a panic attack. She looked ready to leap right out of her skin when Krillin rushed in the door, a tall glass of water in one hand, a Ki ball in the other, and one of those "Let's fight" looks plastered all over his face. He whipped his head from side so side, whispering, "where is he, where is he, where is he?!", anger dripping off of every word like poison.  
  
She arched an eyebrow, this little scene calming her down tremendously, and causing her to respond with, "What the hell do you mean 'where is he?'" Krillin was just about to answer when a green blur shot out from the bed and out the window, and crashing down onto a sports car just passing by. A high-pitched scream and an angry "Special Beam Cannon" followed, accompanied by a nuke type blast wave and a mushroom cloud, and the two spouses looked at each other with varying expressions.  
  
Krillin looked ready to kill, and Android 18 was blushing fiercely, a very nervous smile, and a "What?" expression on her face. As Krillin began to tirade about 18's extra-curricular activities, Piccolo blasted through the wall, wearing glistening purple pants, a black turtle neck, and a shirt- jacket to match the pants, with a silver cross on a chain around his neck. He was hunched over, arms hanging down; fingers curled into claws, his razor sharp nails glistening with blood. Krillin and 18 stared in shock at the surreal scene giving them a fang filled smile and an evil gaze. Before either of them could respond, he vanished in a blur of speed, and made them both dead. First he reappeared over next to Krillin and Special Beam Cannon blasted his head off. He then whipped out the room, smashed into Marron's room and tore her throat out with his teeth before she could scream. He reappeared sitting next to Android 18, eyes closed and smiling, blood splattered all over his emerald green face. He opened his right eye and growled a "was it good for you too?" 18 screamed again.  
  
Yet she was still dreaming. A dream within a dream, so to speak. She found Krillin sleeping peacefully along side of her, a massive goofy grin plastered from one side of his face to the other. She almost fell on top of him, wanting to hug him to death and cry her heart out. She stopped herself when she felt a bizarre Ki signal coming from far away. It was bizarre because it wasn't natural. More artificial, more like hers, yet distinctly different. It was completely devoid of organically based Ki, but ridiculously potent nonetheless. It felt more like the kind of Ki she detected when she was around Android 16. While he was something of a sweetheart, he was still a synthetic killing machine built by Dr. Gero.  
  
As she began scanning in more detail, she felt something else there too. It was so powerful; simply aware of it gave her a vicious migraine. She grabbed her head, trying to force away the pain, but to no avail. She suddenly felt herself go rigid with fear. This power that she was picking up on was familiar. Not only that, it was like sensing Cell and that creepy pink freak, Majin Boo...simultaneously. Not like they were standing close to each other, but like they were physically one person. One monster would definitely be more apt.  
  
As she shivered in fear, whispering, "Kami-Sama, no. Not again. Please not again" over and over again. As she whispered and ranted, Krillin came to, and gave a sleepy-eyed "what the..." then sat up when it hit him that something was distinctly out of place. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, trying to get her attention. Krillin got her attention alright...in the form of a savage punch to the head, sending him right through the wall. 18 sat dumbfounded when she saw the hole that she made, using her husband as the blunt object.  
  
She leapt out of bed, through the hole, and saw Krillin sprawled out in the bathroom tub, cracked tile occasionally plinking off his head, water from the busted pipe spraying on him, failing to rouse him to consciousness. She quickly hopped through the hole in the bathroom wall Krillin had made and ran practically fell on top him, shaking him a little bit too enthusiastically. Marron popped her head from behind the remnants of the wall and sweat dropped. She squeaked, "I don't think it's a good idea to be shaking him like that, mom".  
  
Android 18 shot Marron a withering glare and went back to trying to shake Krillin into consciousness. Marron shouted, "Mom, knock it off! You're gonna hurt dad worse than you already have!" Android 18 froze like a statue. She turned to face her daughter, anger burning in her eyes. She stood and walked over to Marron, an icy aura coming off of her like something flash frozen tossed into a sauna. Before she could register the movement, Marron received a wicked slap upside the face, nail marks raked across her face, causing her to stumble. Marron placed her hand against her cheek, coming away with bright red streaks on it.  
  
"Momma? Why...why did you slap me?" Marron whispered, shell shocked after being slapped by her mother. 18 couldn't believe she slapped her either. Just when she started to verbalize some semblance of an answer, she heard a moan and turned around, facing Krillin again, who was now back on his feet, although not all that stable. He painfully whispered, "Hey no shouting. Fuck, I feel like I've been on drinking binge with Master Roshi! Anybody get the number of the truck that hit me, 'cause somebody gonna get they ass kicked!" 18 wrapped her arms around Krillin in a bear hug, coming close to reducing him to a mushy paste. He was just able to hack out, "ACK!...need...air!"  
  
Android 18 blinked a couple of times, then got the clue, and let him go. As Krillin sucked in a huge lungful of air, swelling up like a balloon, 18 stood up, with hands behind back, and quipped, "the number of the truck was 18", a fierce blush blatant on her face. Krillin gave her an off-skew look, one eyebrow arched, his mouth making an "O", and his eyes giving her a wary look. Without warning, he burst out laughing, grabbing his chest and wiping away tears he was laughing so hard. He was chortling and giggling like someone high on cocaine. 18 and Marron both were wide-eyed at Krillin's mad laughter, wondering what he smoking. As Krillin toned down the laughter, he just managed to get out between chuckles, "And people say you lost your kick! HA!"  
  
Just as he started up again, Marron chided, "Don't you mean 'punch', Dad?" Krillin stopped laughing altogether and turned to his daughter, wide-eyed and stunned, just like his wife. Marron grinned sheepishly at her parent's stares and shrugged. They all broke out laughing soon after, trying not to fall on their asses they were laughing so damn hard. After twelve minutes of constant laughter, they were all beat-faced and out of breath. They composed themselves and decided to get out of the bathroom and back to bed. 18 and Marron went downstairs to take care of Marron's injured cheek. When Krillin picked up on it, he went crazy, vilely cursing Piccolo for wrecking his family life and vowing to castrate the Namek!  
  
Halfway down the stairs, shot back up, facing the diminutive Z-fighter. 18 and Marron looked ready to jump out a window then face an angry ex-monk, when all of a sudden, they all felt like they were freezing solid. When they felt the strongest source of cold was at their feet, they looked down- and screamed. They WERE freezing solid! Literally!  
  
As the ice began to creep up their legs, a hideous laugh resounded through the house, so intense, it shattered everything glass, reducing the shards to powder, before they had a chance to fall but an inch. Somehow, everybody's eardrums survived intact, though thoroughly sore. They held their hands over their ears as the laughter continued, sounding way too much like Majin Boo to be a good thing, that deep, haughty laugh he had which had been beyond annoying. As they struggled to break the ice with fists and Ki shots, they were suddenly aware of a presence exuding a level of malice and cruelty that would of sickened Kid Boo. They realized not only the dark extent of this being's power, they realized where it was: it was right behind them!  
  
They all turned around, as slow as possible, maybe hoping that turning slowly would lessen the impact of seeing the devil that was giving off such a terrible aura. This was not to be so. In fact, this only enhanced the impact.  
  
What they saw had blue metal skin, gleaming like sunlight was reflecting off of it. Over its blue metal epidermis, it wore fanciful gold armor covering its legs up to over half-way up the thighs, its arms to half way up the biceps, the chest and shoulders, and the head. The armor was quite decorative, with the shoulder armor stretching out wide, and then branching off into animal claw shaped structures, one "claw" pointing up, the other down, with vents, with fancifully crafted plating adding to the bulk, with curved spikes and blades on the plating, not to mention all the jewels and exposed circuitry they saw.  
  
The chest armor was rather plain in comparison, but still quite decorative. The rather organic looking armor was just as ornate on the lower half. Instead of boots, the armored beast had two-toed feet, sheathed in the same blue metal skin as the rest of the exposed body. As they looked, they saw an armored tail swinging back and forth, smashing everything close to pieces.  
  
As they looked on in horror the thing that had suddenly appeared raised its arm and pointed right at Krillin. The instant the thing pointed at Krillin, the ice his legs were incased in began racing up his body, freaking the poor guy out, and causing 18 and Marron to scream bloody murder. As they watched helplessly, Krillin's struggling stopped when the ice reached his neck. Instead of encasing his head, the ice seemed to pull away from his head and give him some breathing room. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case, for the edge of the ice sharpened to a razors edge, and closed sharply on Krillin's neck.  
  
A wet "SCHLUK" resounded up and down the hall as the icy blades severed Krillin's head from his body. Instead of falling off right away, it stayed in place, giving false hope to the women held within a monsters cold grip (pardon the pun).  
  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Marron asked, ready to jump clear out of her skin. As if in response, Krillin's head began to turn towards her, causing her to smile that her father was okay, but just as his head had just about turned to face her, it rolled forward-and off. For a split second, there was an eerie quiet in the house. In the next split second, the sound of women screaming exploded the peace of the night. Just what the armored monster wanted. Oh, such music could lull him to sleep each night. Hey, why not?  
  
Just as the perverse idea came into being, one of the screaming woman's' screams changed...into a battle cry. Android 18, one of Dr. Sven Gero's greatest creations, powered up to her maximum, shattered her ice cocoon like it didn't even exist in the first place, and decided to do what her creator had designed her for: KILLING! She surprised the mechanoid by firing off a full power Ki blast, right square in its ugly blue face. The blast rammed its head back, and rammed the whole entity right through the wall and into the night sky. The sky caught fire, ablaze with the power that 18 had put into that revenge minded Ki blast. As the fire and smoke cleared from the explosion, the machine monster gently floated down to the ground as though nothing had happened and faded away, a broad grin on its face.  
  
As a wild-eyed Android 18 began to power down, she looked down at the head of the man she had loved. She knelt down and picked it up, falling to her knees, an expression of mild surprise frozen on his face. Android 18 just looked at the head, staring blankly into the face that had conveyed a goofy sense of humor and manner, a face that had helped its owner impart a world of love into 18's life. Now that face was still, lifeless, and blank. She felt a water of tears behind her eyelids. She let them, wailing and cursing to heaven and beyond.  
If you were to ask Dende about how things were on the lookout, he'd answer this way: "What lookout?" He would say that what had been the once majestic lookout, had now been turned into crown jewel of a nightmare. Rather, it was now a nightmare PALACE for a nightmare KING.  
  
Instead of floating freely, it was now connected to Korrin's tower, which had been extended so it connected with the bowl shaped structures center. The tower itself was being built out as well as up. The tower would soon be the same diameter as the lookout. The result would be a tower as wide as the lookout had been, maybe a little wider, and several miles in height, topped off with Kami's palace at the peak The palace itself was currently being torn down by robotic drones under the command of Cynenba, the biomechanical monstrosity that had once been the fusion demon named Janenba. Now he was some kind of cybernetically enhanced killing machine with designs for the universe. Speaking of designs, what was replacing the palace was what Dende believed had to be the biggest, most perverted idea for a throne that Dende had ever seen.  
  
The throne had what two curved beams stretching away from it, each one so long, they almost went over the edge of what was once Kami's Lookout, then curved back in, ending razor sharp blades, resembling the horns of a devil. The "horns" were one part to the actual backrest of the throne, the other part being a massive padded cushion fitted to insert between the horns. The arm rests looked more like massive control consoles, each shaped like a bird's wing folded against its body. A super computer designed in the form of a tetrahedron backed the entire throne, with three smaller tetrahedrons sticking out of the three floor-level corners of the construct. The entire thing had pipes and tubes coming out of everywhere. What made it perverse, was the remains of dead people, some fresh, some quite old were attached to the tetrahedron shell, the horns of the throne and the control panel arm- rests.  
  
Some of the people of poor souls attached to this unholy object weren't all dead though. Some bodies were still alive, surgically disassembled, then put back together as part of this abomination, and kept alive by alien life support systems that looked like jumbles of junked machines and barbaric surgical implements, and what looked like torture apparatus as well.  
  
The entire sight made Dende retch violently every time he saw the hellish thing, and this time was no exception. He was just about to run away and scream his heart out in a corner for what must have been the thousandth time when Cynenba reappeared. He was smiling. What's more, he was cackling like some demented fool. He walked straight to his new throne, and thumped down into it, laughing like he had just gone completely out of his metal skull, even as snaking pipes and tubes shot out of the throne and began hooking up to him. He settled down for a minute and happily hummed to himself for a minute, then beckoned Dende over with a massive black claw, bearing his fangs in a vampiric smile, chuckling under his breath.  
  
"Now what? What can that demonic beast want now?!" Dende was just about ready to have a mental breakdown at the prospect of having to get close to that satanic throne, but if he didn't well...it would be asexual lizard soup for dinner. As he got closer, e could here the moans of those integrated into the throne and started to hyperventilate. He had only gotten five steps when Cynenba had angrily shouted, "Sometime this week you little green homo!" Dende ran as fast as his pink-heeled feet could carry him, and stopped right in front of the devil himself. He was shaking and looking at the various faces of the condemned who started to look at him as though he could end all their pain, and avenge them. 'Maybe not yet, but soon', he thought to himself.  
  
Cynenba bent forward and stated simply, "I've got a plan", in a sing-song kind of voice. He then burst out laughing and cackling, vicious teeth bore to the world. 'Kami-Sama, what the hell has this evil thing have in store for the world now?' Dende thought, fear permeating every fiber of his being as he saw Cynenba raise his finger above his head and fire a KI blast straight up.  
The Ki shot flew through space at the speed of light, shooting straight out of Earths atmosphere like a comet passing through the void, then split off into two smaller beams. After what seemed like an eternity, but in fact had only been a few minutes, one of the beams hit what seemed to be an invisible wall in space, causing space itself to ripple like water. After a moment, the shimmering space seemed to pull away from something, like it was a sheet being removed from whatever was concealed underneath.  
  
The "whatever" had been the space ship that Cynenba had ordered the Prometheus Star to build for him. From within, a voice spoke, a voice that seemed to come from the very walls themselves, from every deck plate and circuit and wall panel and bulkhead. The voice was like the voice of God, powerful and filled with strength, like rushing water and rolling thunder, yet soft and deep like an elderly father would have. The voice said three simple words, "Master...Crimson comes". Even as the words toke form, the ship turned toward the Earth and started to move, gradually accelerating, then disappearing in a blur of hyper-speed.  
  
The second beam had found its mark few minutes later, striking a long spear shaped antennae protruding from a massive dome on the surface of the Prometheus Star. Deep within the structure, right at its core was a massive cylindrical platform. The platform was centered in a massive chamber, eight hundred feet across, on top of what looked like a massive nuclear reactor covered in metal pipes and car engine looking parts. The chamber the machine was situated in had eight walls like a massive octagon; lined with computer banks, display screens, transparent fluid pipes and workstations. The details of the chamber hard to see, almost no light present in the room at all.  
  
The platform itself that was atop the reactor was one part computer, one part robotic assembly device, and one part stasis system, sunken it the center. Above the machine, a bulbous looking contraption with tubes and cables hanging down from it, covered in robotic arms equipped with various industrial tools. The same went for the top of the cylinder. The bulb- shaped machine spun like a wheel so many degrees, then back again, and then back the other way, all of the industrial robot arms working on something or other. What they were working on was hidden in the deep shadows of the lab, and from the fidgeting it was doing, it was quite anxious to leave the confines of the laboratory. It was also quite massive, its bulk just barely able to stay in the sunken portion of the automated devices top.  
  
The entity had its legs pressed against its chest as much as it cloud, four massively bulky arms wrapped around the legs. The creature's thickly muscled neck raised its unarmored head toward a computer screen that had floated down from the ceiling and placed itself right in front of the beast's iguana-like head. The light from the screen reflected off the machinery implanted into the monsters skinless neck and face. The moist red muscle tissue quivering as the screen began displaying a large amount of data, one piece catching it all six of its cruel eyes. The purples of its eyes glowed for a moment, illuminating the whitish-green veins and fiery iris'. It smiled, teeth gleaming in the dim light and slowly growled out, "activation command acknowledged. Initiating departure...momentarily".  
  
The robotic arms finished their work by armoring the neck and head, plus stimulating hair growth on a layer of skin that covered the back of the head and scalp. In seconds, a massive flame of hair sprouted from the tissue. A few seconds more, and the hair began to radiate a yellowish glow. Its color flashed from jet black to shining gold then back again. After another flash of gold, the lab erupted in golden light. The monsters hair had turned gold. The biomech touched two fingers from one of its hands against its forehead and disappeared, utilizing instant transmission, a technique picked up from the Saiyin Goku.  
  
Outside, the creature, still curled into a ball, smirked to itself as it began to straiten out. It spread its four arms wide, stretching them strait, working them to get the stiffness out. It then lowered its legs away from its chest, revealing it entirely.  
  
The biomech was sheer black from head to toe. It wore blood red, knee high metal boots, armored in ornate, organic looking plating. The biomech's feet were two-thirds the length of the creatures legs, ending in four thick, black digits, which ended in silver-gray talons that stuck out of the open toes of the boots. It had heavily armored matching gauntlets one each of its four arms, each decorated with singular rows of lizard scale shaped plates, each one sporting a rounded blue crystal in the center. The rounded gauntlets covered ever thing from the elbow up to the hands, but left the jet-black fingers bare, allowing them to show off six foot polished gray serrated claws they sported.  
  
At the base of its spine, a thickly muscled tail whipped back and forth, reaching a length of over forty-five feet, sporting a line of vertebrae- like armor running the tails length and up the back of the biomech, stopping at the base of the skull. The biomech's armor was completed by the form-fitting body armor that covered the entire upper body, the chest, and lower body (which oddly made it look like it was wearing a tight metal speedo!).  
  
The biomech smiled to itself as it felt the power surging through it. It hadn't felt this good since...since...NEVER!! It was psyching itself up, readying for a hell of a fight, when it heard its masters voice it its head say, "I'm glad you decided to join this little party my esteemed warrior. The plan is proceeding well, and so I thought that we might have a little...celebration. There are a few...groceries, that I want you pick up, oh, and feel free to cause some havoc while you're at it. Just don't get ahead of yourself, okay. There's still so much to do! You got all that...Vegeta Metallix?" Cynenba finished, adding that last part with slight hesitation.  
  
Vegeta Metallix answered, "understood, sir. Oh, and sir", then mentally sucked up some air and mentally screamed, "GO FUCK YOURSELF ROBO-SHIT!! YOU LUCKY THAT I"VE GOT THIS CONTROL IMPLANT IN MY HEAD OR KAMI HELP ME, I'D FUCKING KILL YOU!" he then shot into space like a rocket, then turned back toward earth, mentally laughing all the way, glad that even though he didn't have a choice in following orders, he still had his defiant personality in tact.  
Back on the lookout, Cynenba's eyes were bugging out of his cybernetic skull, rolled wwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy back, limbs locked, and mouth hanging open. He shakily squeaked, "Ouch". Dende wondered what happened to him, then smiled wickedly that the fucked up tin can got freaked out, by what, he really didn't give a damn...Man, he was sure swearing a lot lately. Maybe Eminem and D12 could use a new member. He's already got the bad language part down, so why not!  
Author's Notes: Hey everybody, I've finally got chapter six done, and hope you have enjoyed reading it and I have enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish it, but I've had just so much school work to finish, you'd go crazy just thinking about it. Good thing for me I'm ALREADY CRAZY!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!! (sorry, psycho moment!) Till next time, fanfictioners, same fantime, same fanchannel 


	7. Arrival of the Third Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and all related characters (though I friggin' wish I did!). I DO own the original characters in this story though! If anyone pilfers MY characters to use as their own, YOU DIE! ( by the way, if you ASK to use them, first, go right ahead).  
  
Other World, the next stage in a person's existence. When their time in the world of the living has concluded, they pass on to Other World. If you have been good, tried your best to be of good character, trusting, caring of others and conscious of pain in the world, and willing to something positive about it, and simply trying to make the world a better place to live in, then the great King Yemma will judge you by your actions and deeds, and send you onto Heaven. Should you choose unjust ways, the ways of cruelty, greed, malice, hate, and evil in general, and then Yemma will judge you accordingly. Meaning he will quite literally send you to Hell.  
  
He had resided at the celestial check-in station for time immeasurable, but right now he wished he were somewhere else right about now. Why, you may ask? The answer is both simply, and rather comical (not for poor Yemma, though!). None other the Grand Kai himself was viciously berating him for losing track of over a dozen super villains that were sent to Hell for their evil ways in life. The Grand Kai had been screaming basically the same thing for over two hours straight! "What the hell do you mean that you lost them, Yemma?! How do you lose sixteen of the worst super villains in the universe, who had DIED, and now may very well be running lose again?! How do you do it?!" From the color of the Grand Kai's face, it looked like he was going to blow.  
  
He stomped and paced and ranted and roared, all of which wasn't doing his blood pressure the least bit of good, while at the same time gave the old coot some much needed exercise, King Yemma began to think to himself. Just as his thought had just got going, the Grand Kai screamed, "YEMMA! ARE YOU LISTENING, FAT BOY!! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!!" causing Yemma to fall off his chair and hit the floor with an earthquake-type crash. The entire check-in station shook under Yemma impact, frightening everybody there. The male attendants were just barely keeping their footing, while their female counterparts hitting tile and carpet quite hard. All of the disembodied souls scattered in all directions, the cloud-like souls ducking behind attendants that were still standing, pillars, normal sized desks, King Yemma's Giant sized desk which had plenty of hiding space in the drawers, and every other available hiding spot they could find.  
  
One daring spirit had forced its way down the blouse of one of the female attendants, seeking shelter, and was stuck to her rather impressive chest like a scared child. The sky blue skin of the attendant in question turned a very pale shade of robin egg, and proceeded to scream so shrilly that everyone hit the deck clutching theirs ears in pain. Yemma whined tearfully, "For Kami's sake, this day simply cannot get any worse!!" Unfortunately, My dear Yemma, it most certainly can. From out of nowhere, Dabura the demon king stormed in with an angry glare on his deep pink face (having naturally pink skin makes it really easy to look upset all the time). King Yemma had brought him back to life with permission of Kibito Kai and had given him a part-time job as a sort of security chief. He was put in charge of giving evil souls the boot, and keeping both good and evil souls in line while they were in the check in station, plus he was given his old throne back.  
  
Right now he looked ready to kill anything that moved, and he was giving the female attendant with the uninvited "house guest" a particularly nasty evil eye. Instead of pissing herself with fear, as was the intent, she did a "starry-eyed, crazy-in-love fan girl", and ran to Dabura and clamped onto him in a bear hug (well, an attempt at one, her arms couldn't reach all the way around his waist). Dabura was taken aback by the stupid girls forwardness, then realized why she had treating him like a giant plaything...HE WAS WEARING ONLY A TOWEL!! AAHHHHHH!! He had just begun to tack a shower when all hell broke loose (pardon that pun to), and had simply wrapped the towel around him for the sake of expediency. Dabura was now fiercely blushing, the attendant girl was snuggling into his massive chest, smiling and giggling like a schoolgirl, and every face in the station was turned toward the two. The spirit who had ducked into the girls blouse had popped out like the cork of a Champaign bottle when the two had collided. It mumbled something about Dabura being a jackass, and that being in the girls blouse had been worth being run over by a eighteen wheeler, then eaten by ravenous dogs, and finally being burned to so much ash.  
  
The Grand Kai couldn't agree more, since he had strapped on a pair of X-ray goggles, and was, to say the least, getting an eyeful. Fortunately, he looking only at the new girlfriend that the demon king had picked up, and was really glad she had hopped up onto Dabura's over-sized chest. He most certainly didn't want to have a gander at Dabura's massive, ahem, equipment. He was actually glad for all the insanity happening right now, because it helped him calm down considerably. He really wished had acted his age with Yemma, but sixteen super villains just up and disappearing just doesn't happen, especially in the afterlife!  
  
He was just about to get up when the foyer of the check-in station exploded in a lightening fast eruption of flame and flying debris, thrown bodies and body parts, terrified spirits, and office furniture. The Grand Kai was thrown back to the floor like he had just been hit by a train, feeling like every rib had been broken, or at least fractured. He gripped his savagely aching chest, wincing as he did so. 'What the hell is goin' on?!' was the question that was immediate in the Grand Kai's mind at the moment a he surveyed what could only be described as a terrorist attack, but in the afterlife? As the Grand Kai slowly got back to his feet, two of Other World's most powerful warriors busted through the back door like a couple of bulls in a china shop and went over the Grand Kai, offering assistance, and also quite curious.  
  
"Grand Kai, sir, what happened in here?" inquired Pikkon, a warrior with spotted green skin, and a face that was something like a fish/frog cross. He wore flowing white robes over a pair of white pants and a blue turtleneck, topped off with a tall black fez with white trim. He slipped an arm under the Grand Kai to steady him, and helped the ruler of Other World to his feet. He looked back to his companion, a hugely muscled blonde man wearing a rather short Greek toga, "Hey, Olibu? You see anything that might of caused this?" Pikkon shouted to his fellow fighter. Olibu replied, his voice tinged with slight hesitation, "Um, well, I see something, but as to what it is, well, you'll just have to see it for yourselves". The Grand Kai, rather angrily started to shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SEE IT FOR...'", but began to falter as he turned around to look in the direction of what used to be foyer, the words catching in his throat. What he felt made his blood run cold, his spine shiver like someone had splashed him with ice cold water then stuck him in a freezer for a couple of hours to emphasize the point, and his heart seemed to tighten like he was going to suffer a heart attack.  
  
What he felt was like something out of a nightmare. It was walking through the smoke and fire like it had done this kind of thing before, and looking right at home, too. As it got closer, they could make out definite feelings and impressions from whatever it was. They felt freezing cold cruelty, but also great sorrow and intense, almost psychotic anger emanating from this bizarre...thing. As the fires and smoke seemed to rise, they saw something walking toward them. The trio was now airborne trying to get a good look at the owner of the chilling presence they felt. They soon wished they hadn't.  
  
The "owner" was over twelve feet tall, and wearing robes of such a deep shade of black, it was looking at the void of space. The robes were a mix of tattered robes layered atop flowing venerable robes underneath, all trimmed or embroidered with silver. The robes seemed to stretch on forever in all direction, like some kind of moving patch of midnight sky torn from its place in the heavens, strands and tatters of fabric thrashing and snaking about as though they were alive. Its chest was as wide a small car, and protected by medieval body armor and chain mail. The head was wide and very lizard like, sporting six ivory horns, spreading out, making the creature look like it was wearing a crown of some sort. The creatures tar black skin glistened like polished metal, the mane of platinum colored hair a sharp contrast. The most chilling piece was the sunken blood red eyes, which seemed to lock onto those gathered with a snipers surety. A broad smile spread across its face, as it got closer to the check in station, then took to the air, gliding along like some kind of specter, or a wraith.  
  
In the time it takes to blink, the strange entity had landed right at what used to be the door step to the station, then glided along the floor, whipping right up to the base of King Yemma's enormous desk, and seemed to slide up the front of it, until he was standing on top of it, looking Yemma straight in the eye.  
  
It gave Yemma a friendly nod and spoke with a voice like rushing water and rolling thunder, "Dear sir, I enquire about the price of some merchandise I came into possession of. A most fetching creature, indeed", and with a shrug of its giant shoulders, the robes in front were thrown over it shoulders like some kind of ghastly cape. Firmly clutched in its over sized gauntleted hands was a woman with a super model figure, light blue skin, pointed ears, and fiery red hair flowing free instead of the usual loose bun she had her hair styled into. She was completely naked, and had claw marks, bruises, and bite marks all over her usually flawless body. The creature quipped, "My apologies. I did get a bit carried away, did I not?" and smiled down smugly at the ravaged Princess Snake.  
  
Yemma stared for only a second, then completely lost any remnant of composure he had left and let the freakish nutcase giving Princess Snake a sick gleam, have it. He slammed his massive hands down onto his desk as hard as he could, almost smashing the desk to splinters, and shaking the entire check in station worse then when he had fallen over. The stranger didn't so much as blink, remaining perfectly motionless, and now began smiling at Yemma with a rather cool expression, like he wanted Yemma mad at him.  
  
"YOU SICK FUCKIN' BASTARD!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING IN HERE, TRYING TO BUY A PERSON, LET ALONE PRINCESS SNAKE, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN ALL OF OTHERWORLD?!?! I SHOULD HAVE YOU SHOT FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU PERVERTED PRICK!!!!" screamed Yemma. The stranger looked somewhat miffed, then looked mildly surprised, as King Yemma reared back and threw a truck sized fist at blinding speeds at the twisted lizard man. He missed.  
  
The giant reptilian Grim Reaper vanished in a blur, then reappeared over the floundering Yemma, a potently angry glare in his eyes, which were engulfed in crackling red lightning. He spoke again, but now his voice had taken on a chilling effect of sounding like several different demonic voices speaking as one, with a vague wood burning sound underneath.  
  
"You dare to strike ME?! You bloated idiot! You could have killed the woman, and would of only SHATERED your hand as the water breaks against the stone, you brainless twit! You have no IDEA who I AM!! You may be the lord of this ridiculous check in station, the captain of this ship of the dead, but I am the lord of DEATH ITSELF!! I AM HURAKAN, THE DEATH GOD!! NOW, SUFFER FOR YOUR AFFRONT, YOU FILTHY WORM!! BE AS DUST BENEATH MY FEET!!" he roared, blazing heat rising from him like an inferno right from the deepest pit of hell itself.  
  
As his voice seemed to shake all of Other World, the crackling energy in his eyes exploded from them, hitting Yemma so hard, it began to push the giant man right through the floor, that began caving in under the combined force of Yemma's tremendous weight and the force of Ki blast. As everyone looked on, Yemma seemed to shrink for a second, then a sickened attendant screeched out, "Sweet Kami, he's...AGING!" Indeed he was, aging hundreds of years in moments. His skin began to loosen; his muscles began to shrivel down to nothing, his huge bones becoming visible through his skin. Yemma tried to scream, but he felt his lungs, shriveling and drying out. Every piece of living flesh looked like it was being sucked dry of life. His eyes swelled and burst like over-filled water balloons, his face seemed to tear itself to pieces as it aged, his bones shattering into fine powder.  
  
As though on cue, Yemma's body exploded into a massive cloud of dust, engulfing the entire room. What little was seen was a massive cloud of blood red particles swirling and coalescing near Yemma's desk one minute, being sucked into something dark the next minute. As the dust began to clear, and lungs cough up buckets of Yemma dust, all could see the demonic Hurakan, The Death God sucking up the crimson particles, and some kind of ghost-like specter moaning in agony. The ghost was Yemma's soul, by the way. When Hurakan finished his meal, he dropped to the floor, and began turning around.  
  
"Who is the next to...?" He began, but got a savagely powerful spin kick right to his ugly chops, smashing his jaw like so much china. As the monster reeled, he dropped Princess Snake, who disappeared in a blur, and reappeared on the over side of the check in station main office, gently cradled in the arms of Pikkon, who looked on as Olibu rammed into his armored chest, pounding like a madman, punching, pulling, kicking, and elbowing alternately, catching the death god completely by surprise.  
  
With a sickening crunch of bone, Hurakan restored his jaw, and axe-handled Olibu away, looking sadistically raging furious, his sunken eyes almost bursting they were bulging so much. He was just about to open his mouth, which had begun to charge with a purplish Ki, when a sword came screaming out of the shadows, piercing Hurakan's body armor with the ease of a stainless steel knife cutting through butter. It embedded itself deep in his back, enticing a scream from the monster. It was quickly removed though, as Hurakan angrily looked over his shoulder and WILLED the sword out of the wound, grabbed the blade and threw it back into the shadows, missing its long departed owner completely. As he turned back around, Olibu and Pikkon had gotten into battle stances, which further enraged the angry lord of death. As he growled and snarled like an animal, Dabura calmly floated over to the pair and landed beside them, taking up a stance himself.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" the gravely voice of the demon king spoke to the two warriors. Pikkon was the first to respond, "Oh, nothin' much Deby, we just decided to play escort to The Grand Kai when he needed to pay a business visit to Yemma". Dabura glared at the use of his newest nickname, but decided to discuss that later. Right now, they had a jacked up grim reaper to lay a beating to. He followed Pikkon and Olibu's example and got in a fighting stance, eager to rearrange someone's inside with his teeth. Just as they were about to take off, the Grand Kai dropped out of nowhere, smashing right into Hurakan's massive head, then leaping off, twisting in mid-air, and flipped over to face the monster and piped up, "You boys gonna hog all the fun?", then got serious and gave Hurakan a withering glare, also taking up a stance.  
  
Hurakan was most definitely not happy, but when he saw exactly what he was up against, he smirked and chuckled, "This IS going to be fun, ahahaha", then reached behind his back and pulled out a sword with the most elaborate and highly decorated silver hilt that anyone had ever seen, displaying twisting curls, bent spikes, encrusted jewels of every sort, the biggest being a orb-like black diamond, a red skull etched into it, and the main portion of the hilt bent upward at the tips into serrated claws. But where the blade should have been, was instead a three foot long platinum cone. The four warriors started to laugh aloud, openly mocking the sorry excuse for a sword that Hurakan had decided to use. As their laughter grew, so did Hurakan's anger.  
  
He gripped the long grip with both hands and brought the rather bizarre weapon close to his face, closed his eyes, as though in concentration, and smiled to himself. As he began to smile, the cone split open, its two halves sliding along the hilt. Concealed inside the cone was a blade almost as long as the cone, the edges of the blade straight, curving in, straight, curving back out, the straight again, ending in a serrated tip. With a massive grin on his face, Hurakan began yelling something in a guttural language, and the blade exploded out the hilt, extending to over thirty feet!  
  
The laughing soon stopped as the silver edged blade stopped extending, the black flat surfaces of the sword glistening, blood red lettering of some kind giving off an eerie glow. That wasn't the only thing glowing; two yellow eyes burst to life at the end of the sword's handle. They belonged to a dark iron skull wearing an Egyptian Pharaoh style headdress.  
  
"Anubis", whispered the gravelly voice of the Dabura, almost too quietly to be heard. The others turned to him, a questioning look on his face, the only exception being the Grand Kai, who looked like he was doubting what he heard with furious conviction. Pikkon noticed the Kai's reaction to the terrifying sword and whispered, "sir, what is 'Anubis'?" The Grand Kai sighed heavily and began explaining, "Anubis is the name of the Egyptian god of death. It was his job to usher souls who had passed on into the after life, but also he was charged with their judgment as well, someone like poor Yemma over there", and gestured at the pile of dust and empty clothes.  
  
He noticed that the lady attendant that tried to get fresh with Dabura was crying and sobbing like her whole world had just died. Grand Kai listened more closely to her, trying to figure out why she crying so horribly over Yemma's remains. The one word he heard between sorrowful sobs and cries, the one word that said it all, and made the Grand Kai's blood boil like magma was "daddy". He snarled at the monster called Hurakan, but was just able to reign in his rage so he decided to finish his explanation. Through clenched teeth, he continued. "That damn sword Mr. Grim fucker face got there is also called Anubis, but instead of a death GOD, you have a death SWORD. It has the power to rip your soul right out of your body with just a little nick on the skin, hell, it don't even has to touch you., just be pointed in 'yer general direction. By the way, the thing has a LIFE and MIND of its own. If you like to kill, I mean eat, sleep, and breathe killing, this sword will take a real shinin' to ya. Obeys your commands, whether mental or verbal. That over sized meat clever has to go, goes double for the bastard wielding it!"  
  
The four warriors readied themselves for a fight, and all shot like rockets, making a beeline for Hurakan. As they came at him, Hurakan became to calmly walk towards them, sword held in front of his face, smiling like he just won the lottery and thought to himself, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
Atop Cynenba's new palace, the demon was still laughing like a demented fool, barely able to stay seated on his hideous throne. Hundreds of green robotic tentacles were shooting out of him, puncturing the floor, spreading throughout the palace, infesting it with mega technology that seemed to grow as though alive, taking whatever shape it was programmed to. As the technology spread, the palace began to change shape, new structure almost growing right out the wall. After only a single hour, what had once been a monolith of a tower, was now a castle that was in appearance a futuristic version of Barador, the castle of Sauron, the main villain in the Lord of the Ring Trilogy. As the final components of the palace took their final form, Cynenba retracted all of his tentacles and stood up and began walking toward the edge of the newly shaped palaces peak. He took off in a run and as he built up speed, he laughed all the harder, then leaped off like a skydiver jumping out of an airplane; arms spread wide, legs tight together, and disappeared from sight.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo had been uneasily staring at the bionic freak for over three hours, wondering one simple thing: "IS HE EVER GOING TO SHUT THE HELL UP?!?! TAKE YOUR DAMN PROZZAK ALREADY!" (Ok...make that two things. Oops!). As they cautiously approached the edge of the lookout, they were starting to think that the metallic sadist had committed suicide in his madness. Break out the friggin' Champaign.... or not. As they peeked over the edge, Cynenba all of a sudden appeared right in front of their faces, so close in face that you could of smell his breath (not that you'd want to!). He was bearing his serrated needle-like teeth like he was going to use them, but flashed pasted the two unfortunate companions, straight up into the clear morning sky. It looked like he was going to shoot right out of Earth's atmosphere, when he put of the brakes, kicking his feet up as though he was going to rebound of a wall, and shot straight back down aiming both outstretched fists right at the former guardian and Popo, with the likely intent to reduce the two to bloody mush.  
  
As the two friends stared in stunned shock at the cyborg that could scare jaws shitless, Mr. Popo turned to Dende and whispered, "I've always loved you". Dende turned to Popo with a smile on his face and said, "I love you to, buddy". Mr. Popo frowned at that and whined, "I meant love as in MORE than friendship!" Dende promptly freaked out. His eyes were quite wide, his lips pulled into a nervous smile, and twitching at the corners occasionally. Mr. Popo cheered up again and quipped, "Just kidding!" Dende stared for a second, and then face vaulted, and then hit the deck flat on his back, his feet also twitching occasionally.  
  
He wasn't the only one. Cynenba had stopped quite literally inches from them, and was just about to make some ground beef, when he caught the oddly time joke and also decided on a little siesta on consciousness. Mr. Popo had a finger against his puffy frowning lips, staring the two twitch like fish out of water. His only response was, "Well, at least we're still alive and Joker there decided to shut up at long freakin' last!" Cynenba stopped twitching, then started layin' a beatin' to Popo with his tail. He wrapped in around Popo's neck like an anaconda, then stood up slowly, but was still smiling and started to giggle psychotically. His deep growling voice spoke, "Even that little bit of bad humor can't bring me down today. We're going to have a guest soon, and we have to be ready for when he gets here. It's time to party, boys". With that said, he dropped Popo like a bad habit, lifted his swelling eyes to the heavens, and started to laugh again, eventually building into his now normal cackle.  
  
As Cynenba laughed like what seemed to be without end, a small pinprick of light appeared just at the outskirts of earth's atmospheric ceiling. As the pinprick closed in, a form began to take shaped, a crude sort of outline of a person. As the thing came closer, more detail began to present itself. For one thing, it had four arms. Secondly, it had a long reptilian tail. Thirdly, even from so far off, it looked quite impressively muscular.  
  
As it steadily came closer, even more detail could be made out: It had metal skin like Cynenba, but was a deep midnight black, and was wearing blood red battle armor on its legs, forearms, and upper body and lower chest, adorned with rounded robins egg blue crystals. The armor was covered in curved spikes, organic looking plating, and what looked like metal warts on the forearm gear.  
  
To complete the terrifying picture, it wore a massive helmet that seemed to be in the process of building itself. Right now, it covered the entire top of the head, leaving the lower jaw exposed, sweeping into a massive rounded crown plate in back, obscuring a head of shoulder blade length golden air. The helmet had five horns slowly sliding out of it, four sticking out to the sides, and one sticking straight up. The biomech smiled to itself as it flew even faster, accelerating so much, it disappeared from sight. Cynenba raised his arms as though giving worship and smiled an open mouth smile, a madman's smile, his cruel eyes glowing malevolently. For once in what seemed like an eternity, the mechanoid monster was silent for once. He simply stared heavenward, looking more crazed in that single moment then he did since he first arrived on Earth. A sudden breeze buffeted his baggy black gold embroidered pants, coming from the left. Cynenba turned his nightmarish face to that direction, and suddenly yelled out, then took off in a power jog toward what had caused the breeze: the biomech.  
  
The biomech was in a kneeling position, fists against the floor, its tail raised like a scorpions readying to strike. As Cynenba approached the living construct, it stood to its feet and folded both pairs of arms over its rather expansive chest. It turned to face Cynenba and smiled to itself. It was going to finally get the chance to show the universe what HE could do.  
  
"Ah Vegeta, or should I say... Vegeta Metallix, how are you doing my lad?" Cynenba asked in a rather good mock-English accent. Vegeta Metallix simply grunted and gave Cynenba four middle fingers. Cynenba smiled at Vegeta's defiant nature, still quite prevalent even after dying, having his entire lower half replaced by robotics, and being so extensively altered through a combination of cybernetics and genetic engineering that he wasn't really Saiyin anymore. Just a really demonic looking machine with some rather nasty organic parts (Minus the obvious of course! Hehe!). Well at least when the big guy went "grocery shopping" he wouldn't "spoil" what he gets.  
  
"Okay Vegeta Metallix, enough idle banter and bullshit, listen up you lean mean evil machine, I want you to collect some rather....tasty little treats. What they are, are attractive females. Who they are, you know by personal contact, and you already know how, when, and where to find them. I leave the rest in your many capable hands. Any questions, opinions, ideas, or what ever?" Cynenba stated.  
  
"Yeah, one question", Vegeta Metallix rumbled. Cynenba arched a metal eyebrow and gestured for Vegeta Metallix to state his question. He really should have just sent him on his way, because Vegeta Metallix whined/mocked, "How do I get out of this chicken shit outfit". Instead of leaving it there though, he fired a titanic Ki blast right at Cynenba, catching him completely by surprise. The twisted cyborg was hit so hard; he was knocked clear across the continent. Not only that, he was only half the biomech he used to be (literally!). All that was left of him was his head and upper body and arms. Most of his golden body armor had been completely vaporized, and what was left was little more then streaks of liquid drizzled over his cracked and shattered blue metal epidermis.  
  
Unfortunately, he was still alive! Cynenba came to a startling conclusion: He was still more powerful then Vegeta, but only by a measly two million levels! His own power level was forty six billion, two hundred and eighteen million! If Vegeta ever freed himself from the control implant (Wait, he hasn't already?!), he'd be royally screwed over. Well, at least Hurakan had over twenty times THAT power level. If Vegeta Metallix got in the Death God's face, he'd be Vegeta Scrap-Metallix in no time flat. Cynenba found that little thought somewhat comforting, but very little as he crashed into a packed cruise ship near the southern coastline. The impact sent passengers screaming in terror and fear for life, and some were sent to an early grave, or flying over the deck (Passengers overboard!). The impact was so great that it left a huge hole in the ship eighty feet wide, everything from melted railing to scorched deck boards were curled into the opening, and several decks in shambles, and the ship nearly capsized!  
  
It would be several minutes before he fully regenerated. As the organics of his left arm finished growing back, the armor began to heal and take shape. When full regeneration had occurred, Cynenba snarled and climbed out of the wreckage, looking like he was brand new, but the look in his face was a very old one: anger. He slowly floated into the air, and begun to move away from the ship. As he did, an irate captain rushed up to him and started screaming obscenities at the cyborg demon; a bad mistake, as well as a big one. Cynenba gave the captain a squinting glare, and then blinked out of existence using instant transmission. The captain was shocked by Cynenba's disappearing act, but suddenly got very scared, because the deck was glowing, a bright orange color, like the burner on a stove does as it heats up. Just a quick as a lightning bolt, the captain came into understanding of what was going to happen: the ship was going to blow. That was the captain's last coherent thought as a living person.  
  
As Cynenba flew away from the ship, it blew like a full-fledged nuclear weapon (minus the fall-out, which sucks by the way), flash boiling thousands of gallons of sea-water, vaporizing in a spectacular mushroom cloud, creating tidal waves almost a mile high! E was only now beginning to cheer up, but vaguely. 'Vegeta Metallix, that prick!' Cynenba angrily thought to himself as he increased his flight speed, heading back toward his new palace. As he began to pick up speed, a massive shadow passed over the waters. Cynenba turned over, and his face split into a massive grin. It was Crimson.  
  
The city-sized battle ship was silently gliding along as though it was common place for something this big to do, and banked into the air, then spun like a drill bit, leveled out and came back down again. Cynenba was quite impressed; something so incredibly massive simply should not be that agile, or that fast. As he glided over the ocean surface, now turned face up to the star ship, he folded his arms over his heavily armored chest and whispered, "and people say that big guys aren't graceful. Ha". He then did some acrobatics himself, including barrel rolls, sharp banking maneuvers, flips, mid-air twists and so on. Cynenba flew along the skin of the ocean, in a vertical position as though he was standing, then shot straight up, banked to avoid colliding with crimson, and flew toward an open hatch on its outer hull, slowed down, grabbed the edge of the hatch, and pulled himself in.  
  
He slithered through the crawl space like a snake, his body conforming to the cramped quarters, constantly morphing to avoid getting stuck. The cyborg eventually ran out of crawl way, and ended up in a gigantic hanger, filled to the brim with fighter craft that looked like they wouldn't be able to fly an inch, they were so heavily armed. They had a bulky fuselage; in contrast to the bulky bodies, they had long arrow tip shaped heads, with three-seater cockpits. They wings were attached to ridiculously over loaded, fat, oval shaped weapon modules, which were intern attached to the fuselage.  
  
Cynenba took one look at the fighters and smiled warmly, singsong quipping "daddy's home, kids!" As the rest of him slithered out of the conduit, his body morphed back into its humanoid configuration and flexed every bio- metal muscle at once, making him bulge for a minute. Cynenba chuckled to himself as he teleported the bridge, and chuckled out loud as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
The bridge itself was a massive pentagon shaped room, each wall being as long as football field! A massive view screen took up the forward wall; it was looking at a giant movie screen rather than a computer monitor. A captain's chair fit for a giant rested atop a high hexagon shaped platform that narrow out on top; the chair itself looked like a pair of skeleton hands touching at the wrists, splayed wide, as though begging or pleading, leather cushioning attached along the touching thumbs and wrists, and at each "fingers" base where large orbs of deep blue crystal set into the "joint", wrapped in swirling bronze and swaying tendrils that resembled muscle fibers. Disk-like screens displayed system read-outs and other data that Cynenba thought was unimportant (well, to him).  
  
Cynenba also saw hundreds of stations, some built into dome shaped constructs, others sunk right into the deck, or shaped in other odd shapes, some even being arranged in groups along or set into vein-like conduits running the length of the bridge. He was wringing his hands with potent glee when a familiar presence (Damn, his timing sucks!) manifested itself right behind him, and slapped him on the back, in a rather complimentary way. When Cynenba turned around, there was Hurakan...wearing jeans, biker boots with exterior steel toes, buckles galore and even old cowboy spurs on the heels (what the fuck?!), and a heavily studded black leather coat with red shoulder embellishments, wide open, revealing, His chest, as well as greenish looking scars and long healed, but scarred-over battle wounds all over his glistening midnight black skin. He was wearing silver sunglasses with bright blue tinted lenses, and wore his platinum hair completely loose and free, not in the usual five ponytails.  
  
"WHHAAAZZZZZZUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!" the Death God shouted out, his tongue hanging out, and giving the surfers "hanging ten" hand gesture. He smiled warmly, and then walked past a confused, not to mention stunned, Cynenba, and promptly flopped down into the captain's chair, earning him an irate, "YOU CUNT! WHO THE FUCK MADE YOU CAPTAIN?! THIS IS MY KAMI DAMN SHIP, SO SHOVE OFF, MATEY!" This didn't phase the Death God one bit, as he calmly settled back into the captain's chair and pulled out a rather fat metal tube, put it to his scaly lips, bit into it and withdrew the tube, revealing a rather fat Cuban cigar. The tip of the cigar lit up on its own, and Hurakan responding in kind, sucking in a massive breath, then blowing out a billowing cloud of smoke, which smelled vaguely of marijuana. Marijuana?! The louse was trying to get high! If he wasn't already. Cynenba was just about to let Hurakan have a piece of his mind (and his fist while he was at it), when the freaky lizard deity started to chuckle rather loudly, but soon ended up busting with laughter, winding up in stitches, and a truly happy smile plastered all over his mug.  
  
"You know something, Cynenba?" the Death God began, the cigar rolling on his teeth. As he spoke, the Anubis sword, with blade full extended, the eyes of the skull on the handle glowing fiercely, and caked in dried blood, appeared in front of him, and floated closer to him. He clasped the handle in his huge bare hand, closing his fist ever so slowly around the hilt, as though savoring the act. He looked the blade up and down, and then looked Cynenba right in the eye, making the cyborg uneasy all of a sudden. Just as he was about to ask Hurakan what the hell he was doing, when the Death God tossed the sword of death to Cynenba, who was startled by the action, but was able to catch the sword just before it hit the deck. He quickly looked to the sword and then to his bizarre creator, then back to the sword, then back to Hurakan again. Hurakan simply smiled, then got out of the captains chair and walked over to Cynenba with a fatherly pride evident in his eyes. He took the cigar out of his mouth, and placed a giant hand on Cynenba's shoulder and said, softly, voice full of happiness and pride, and with a hint of completion, "My dear boy. I am so very proud of you. You have achieved the level of power that I have been seeking for millennium on end. I can now avenge my people and myself, utilizing not only you but", and with a gesture of his head, beckoned behind him, to a large form stalking up behind him, "Him".  
  
When Cynenba got a good look at the figure, he should have been angry as hell, trying to tear the guy apart, but he was actually happy, as he realized what Hurakan was doing: He was passing on the reins of leadership to him! Cool! As Vegeta Metallix stomped up to Cynenba, he extended a hand to him and said, with surprising honesty, "Sorry about that blast...boss. Hurakan told me to". He smirked a bit, and started to chuckle as well. Soon, three of the most powerful warriors in all creation were laughing madly. They decided to save the laughter for later and got serious. Hurakan saluted Cynenba, as did Vegeta Metallix. Hurakan asked, rather seriously, though with a boyish smile on his face, "Permission to take the helm, sir?" to which Cynenba returned the salute and answered, "Take your place, Mr. Hurakan. V.M., your Hurakan's co-pilot". As the two walked over to the helm stations, they realized that these stations were meant for people as big as they. The Death God and bio-mech took their seats, and initiated manual control. Hurakan found two control sticks with horizontal grips on either side of his console, and gripped them tightly, giggling insanely. He repositioned his glasses and quipped, "Hang onto your guts, 'Commander Cynenba'. I'm flooring it!" and pulled back on both the control grips rather hard.  
  
The acceleration was all but unnoticeable, but only for a fraction of a second. The ship shot up at an angle, with such power and force, it shook the planet with the sonic boom it created, causing tidal waves, earthquakes, and other natural disasters all across the globe. Cynenba was flung head over heels, just barely able to grab his command chair, and begun hanging on for dear fuckin' life. Vegeta was being smashed into his chair, but fairing a bit better than his new commanding officer. As the ship shot pass Jupiter, a voice seemed to echo throughout the vacuum of space, despite the lack of atmosphere. The voice roared, "LOOK OUT UNIVERSE! 'CAUSE HERE COMES... THE THREE BEASTS!!"  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE: Sorry for such a long chapter guys, but soon, I will have the heroes encounter the Prometheus Star face to face (so to speak) and finally get into things full time! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I have presenting it to you, and now, My faithful ones, such as Bebi_Mara_Jade, and my sweet one, my dark angel, Camaro Marilyn Camden. Until next time, Metallixer's, when we meet again in "Heroes and the Darkness Finally Revealed". 


	8. Heroes and The Darkness Finally Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story! Akira Toriyama does! I do own the ORIGINAL characters, so if any body sues, or pinches my guys, I will put boot to Ass!! Got me?!  
  
It was midday as the Z-warriors began to amass at Bulma's house for a group meeting to discuss how they were going to handle Hurakan, a transformed Vegeta, and some strange monster that had recently killed Krillin. Tien and Yamcha were the last to arrive. As the two surveyed the group, they sensed nothing but anger, frustration, and heartbreak, and a serious lack of merriment. Tien and Yamcha hadn't yet learned of Krillin's demise, so when Tien noticed Krillin's absence, he piped up, "Hey, has any body seen Krillin?" all hell broke loose, starting with the near hysterical Marron tearing out of the room, tears bursting from her eyes even more fiercely, pushing past the two startled, and confused warriors. The next event was Android 18 turning into a deranged blonde streak as she tried to tear Tien's three-eyed head right off his shoulders. She savagely screamed at him, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE DO YOU THINK HE IS?! HE'S DEAD!!!" This sudden news shocked him to no ends as the beautiful android hoisted him off the ground and prepared to put her fist through his head when a sound caught her attention. It was like a cross between a streaking noise and wind blowing. Her sensors suddenly picked up a new Ki signature, and a massive one at that.  
  
She turned around, and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at a Super Saiyin Three Goku standing in the middle of the room. His crystal green eyes bore into hers, a commanding power deep inside causing them to shine. He calmly stated, but with authority, "Put him down 18, that isn't going to help anything and you know it, so calm down and just take it easy". As she looked at Goku, then back to Tien, she gently put him down and lowered her head in shame; quiet sobs beginning to come out of her. Goku's features softened and walked over to the blonde android and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, letting her tears soak his orange Gi. He soothed her by stroking the back of her head and whispered, "Listen 18, you may not like what I have to say, but it's the truth: I do know what your going through". Suddenly, 18 pushed away from the gentle Saiyin and threw a haymaker for all she's worth right at his head. This caught everyone off guard, enticing a few startled cries, especially from Chi Chi, but they needn't have worried. Goku caught her fist with casual ease, but didn't look angry in the slightest, nor surprised. He looked sad, but also somewhat relieved, like he knew she was going to do that and glad it was over with, but still saddened by the fact it happened at all.  
  
He held onto her fist with enough strength so she could get it out of his grasp, but gently enough to avoid hurting her even more than she already was. The bionic bombshell was pulling for all she was worth, not caring if her hand was ripped off in the process, she just wanted to cave Goku's sloping forehead into his boots! Goku realized this was going to get really nasty really fast so he reluctantly chose a course of action. She wasn't going to listen to reason, not when she was like this, so he reared back and rammed his head into hers, hard enough to knock her out, but lacking the power to do any considerable damage. 18's head was whipped back so far, Goku actually thought he had broken her neck, which he could done with childish ease if he had wanted to, but most certainly did NOT want to do.  
  
18's head whipped forward, smashing into his with the force of a pile driver, taking him completely by surprise, causing him to let go of the angry android, sending him through the wall to the outside, seeing stars and shaking his head to get rid of all the stars he was seeing at the moment. He didn't have long to do it, because Android 18 cut loose with a level of speed and power that she just shouldn't be able to even touch, and was right in his face before he could get any full thought to process. After a quick scan, and one hell of a right cross, Goku was shocked to realize that the amount of power she was now putting out was something pretty damn close to Super Saiyin Three, and it was throwing Goku right off the game, but not for long. He focused his thoughts, and left the questions for when he'd have an opportunity to ask them, and gave it his all. He was loathe doing it, but with Android 18's power somehow boosted to near the level he was currently occupying, not to mention her emotional distress, there was no telling how much havoc she could cause, or who'd she'd take her grief out on. He decided that since her power was now almost perfectly equal, he sorrowfully chose to use a full power Kamehameha wave, hoping that her sudden explosion of power could give her the ability to survive, at least in one, fairly intact piece.  
  
Unfortunately, 18 seemed to guess his plan, and was up in his face before Goku could blink, and went absolutely berserk with punches, kicks, and even a couple of low-blows. The first one caught Goku of guard, earning him the feeling like his testicle had been rocketed into his throat. He felt like screaming, it hurt so damn much, but let loose with a rather angry Ki blast instead. 18 got slammed by a force that would have made a cargo train proud, and was promptly thrown to the ground, a micro-nuclear weapon type explosion resulting from the Ki blast detonating. As Goku looked on, he felt 18's aura and got into his patented stance. "Kaa-Meeee-haaaaa- meeeeeeeeee", he started, focusing eyes, mind and spirit at the currently deranged cyborg. He felt the Ki wave form in the palms of his hands, building, growing, crackling with a force he wished to never use on a friend, but knew if he hesitated, someone who never deserved it, would incur 18's wrath. As the android step out of the small crater the first Ki had left, she slowly stalked toward Goku, her usually ice blue eyes now a solid blood red, and what looked like metal blades coming out her finger tips. Goku actually looked surprised, but not for long, as he roared out the last of his charging mantra, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" and let loose the most powerful Kamehameha wave he ever had, and hit a bulls eye. 18 saw it coming, but thought Goku too soft-hearted to actually go through with it, lacking a machines ability to be cold, calculating, and the ability do make choices that would have been influenced by an organics emotions. Boy did she get a syntax error there, folks!  
  
Android 18 was caught completely off guard by the unrestrained Kamehameha wave, and was promptly blown right off her feet, and with a slight repositioning of stance on Goku's part, and into the bright blue sky. Her screams all but silenced over the roar of the blast wave. Goku decided to go up after her, either when the wave went KA-BOOM or when she began to drop back to the ground, no matter her condition. After deciding on what to do, he looked skyward for the blinding light. He got it. The flash was so bright, it even caught him off guard, and he brought his arm in front of his eyes to block the burning light, and silently pleaded for 18 to be okay. As the light began to die away, he slowly lowered his arms, but he was squinting so hard, it was beginning to actually hurt. Soon the light all but faded away, leaving the blue of the sky visible again. Goku lowered his arms completely and focused his eyes heavenward, searching for the sultry cyborg, and hit a bull's eye again. He locked onto her Ki signature and shot upward, angling himself so he'd come right under her.  
  
As he closed in on his target, he got a funny feeling that something was different about her, and got conformation when she fell close enough to see with the normal eye. Goku decided to wait to figure out the specifics about her change, and got under her to catch her. When she hit, Goku absolutely knew she had packed on some weight, and seemed to have change physically quite a bit. A quick glance revealed she wasn't so much as burned, or even slightly ruffled. Goku was justifiably amazed.  
  
He flew back down to the ground where his friends and family had gathered by the hole that he had made when 18 put him through the wall. He gently floated to the ground a few yards from them and began walking, his mane of golden hair bouncing as he walked. Everyone swarmed him asking, "Is she alright?" and "what happened?" he wasn't quite sure but he was sure of who could answer that question. He scanned the crowd looking for his friend Bulma, and became quite worried when he didn't find her. "Hey guys, where's Bulma?" He got saddened looks, and heard some muffled crying in back. Discerning them as Bulma's mom, Trunks, Puar, Yamcha, and Bra, he became very distressed, asking with a hint of panic in his usually cool voice, "Where is she?" Piccolo slowly made his way through the crowd, gently easing past everyone, a deep frown on his face, and a single tear slowly running down one green cheek  
  
"She's dead Goku. Murdered....by some piece of shit named Hurakan. His name is Mayan or something like that, but that's not important. His name literally means 'Death God'. He killed Bulma to goad Vegeta into fighting him". He looked Goku right in the eye, and immediately took a step back. Goku looked ready to explode. He seethed with rage, hate, and power. For anyone who knew the Saiyin personally, hatred was not a normal part of his emotional repertoire. He just started to power up when Piccolo gave him a solid right cross in the head, stunning to no end, and causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his ass, still holding the unconscious android. He suddenly remembered that he was still holding her, and realized he could of hurt her even more, or even killed her if had powered up. He looked up at Piccolo, and gave a nervous smile, asking "Could you give me a hand, she's a bit heavy", and reached up to the seven foot Namek, who returned the smile, clasped Goku's hand in his own, and hoisted him up. As Goku righted himself, he passed the blonde android over to Piccolo. He then scanned the crowd and found Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, then called him over to have a look at Android 18. When Piccolo looked down at her, he was stunned, and that's putting it lightly. As he looked her over, Goku, himself, and now Dr. Briefs who had come up to the two warriors from the left and all wore stunned expressions, a fairly loud gasp issuing from the doctor. The gasp brought everyone to surround the four, trying to get a look at what had caused the gasp. They quickly found out.  
  
The first thing they noticed was that Android 18 was taller, and not by a few inches. If she had been standing, they guessed she would of come close to Piccolo's height, SHORT by only a few mere inches! The second thing they noticed was the battle suit; it was basically a skintight black body suit that gleamed like metal (which it felt like) with some serious decoration. The most elaborate piece was the body armor that covered her shoulders and everything above her breasts, which had conforming armor plates curled around them from the back, in bright lavender colored armor that spiked off at the shoulders, stopping just at the base of her neck which was sheathed in the same material the body suit was made out of. The body armor was topped off with a bright blue pentagon at the collarbone. She also wore metallic thigh-high high-heeled armored boots that looked even tighter than the body suit. They were open along the top of the foot and front of the ankle half way up the shins, and the toes looked sharp enough like they could cut through steel. To complete she had large rubies encrusted bracelets that stretched into forearm pads, and what looked like a crown which ringed her head, adorn with a rather over the top horn.  
  
"Well, I always thought she looked like a queen, with an attitude to match, but man oh man, does she look it!" Piccolo thought to himself, not realizing that he smiling like the proverbial cat who ate the friggin' canary, then gouged himself on the unfortunate birds family members for good measure. He slowly closed his eyes and lowered his puckered lips to 18's but never got there, as he was slammed hard on the back of the head by something metallic. It seemed Chi Chi had decided to act her emotions again, and was patting the dented frying pan against her hand, like she some of gang banger. She had a sour look on her face, and an even sourer one in her eyes, and was just about to let Piccolo have a pointy ear full, but got a sound boot to the backside from Piccolo before any kind of speech could be issued. Goku was a bit shocked by this, as was everybody else, especially Chi Chi, who was across the street massaging her evilly sore posterior from Piccolo's kick, wishing for a shotgun and some government agents to give the alien a good going over.  
  
"What?" he questioned when they started to give him the evil eye. "Who in their right minds hasn't dreamed of shutting that loud mouth up?" Only Puar, Bra, Pan, and Ms. Briefs raised their hands. As Chi Chi limped over, Piccolo passed 18 over to Tien, and calmly walked up to Chi Chi, who was royally pissed, but with a flick of the finger to the head, she was out like a drunkard at an all-night drinking party. He flung her over his shoulder and flatly requested, "look at the back of her neck". They all wondered why he wanted them all to look at the back of Chi Chi's neck, and why he had knocked her out. What they saw was shocking, and provoked a sense of awe over the Namek's actions. What it was was some sort of robotic bug that had latched onto her neck with creepy looking machine legs, and had what looked like metal wires running from its torso into Chi Chi's neck. Just before anybody could ask the obvious question of what it was, Piccolo's gruff voice answered, "It's a mind control device used for provoking certain actions in the people they're attached to. In Chi chi's case, this thing's job was to knock my head off, or at least try to. When she hit me, it was like someone with Freeza's second form had just slugged me, plus the frying pan added to it. By the way, didn't anybody notice she had it?" Everybody looked quite nervous all of a sudden, and took about five steps back. Piccolo exploded with a resounding, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME SHE HAD IT WHEN SHE CAME OUT!!" All in attendance took off running, considering that Piccolo had now armed himself with the aforementioned kitchen utility and was swinging it with the intent to bludgeon some unfortunate soul with a zealous rage. He focused on Trunks and Goten, intent on paying back the demi-Saiyins for all the years off emotional torment they had imparted to him, intentional or not.  
  
Hurakan was watching the whole scene at Capsule Corp. literally play out in front of him. Being able to become invisible to all things, sight and Ki detection being top of the list, was a wonderful talent. He was laughing and cackling out loud, unconcerned about being discovered because his stealth ability prevents anybody close to him from hearing any kind of noise he makes, no matter how loud. If the Z-warriors could hear him, they'd experience exquisite pain as skull rattling, ear piercing, thunderous explosions of sound that vaguely sounded like laughter pounded their ears. Hurakan cringed though when Piccolo landed a bull's eye to each of the boy's sex organs, then being restrained by several Z-warriors, several of who met with similar fates. Hurakan sympathetically whispered, "I don't care if they are my enemies, you just don't smack somebody's happy sack with a TEFLON FRYING PAN. It just ain't right, dog". He never noticed young Bra positioning in front of him, afraid for her little life, completely oblivious to Hurakan's presence. Hurakan decided to move himself out of her way, just to be safe. He never saw Piccolo charge at Bra, saliva dripping off the Namek's lips (if you ever wondered why Piccolo goes super sex crazy, it's because Hurakan "enhanced" the drug that gave Piccolo a willy). He also never saw the frying pan miss Bra and come right down onto his head. Now if he had wanted to, Hurakan could have also become intangible, and Piccolo would have passed right through him like he was a ghost. Three problems: he thought he didn't need to go intangible, and needs about five seconds to BECOME intangible, plus...he only had about five tenths of a second.  
  
Piccolo's wild swing struck home on something, but what he didn't know, for he couldn't see what he hit, and for a second thought he imagined it...until a half conscious Hurakan appeared right in front of him, teetering on way or another, looking just about ready to conk out. Everybody simply stared at the demonic looking Grim Reaper/lizard man cross that just appeared in front of them all. Piccolo went from stunned to insanely pissed off and screamed out the demons name like a hideous curse. "HHHHHUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!" and took threw a punch that would have made Kami himself take notice. Hurakan's hideous cranium exploded in an eruption of oil black blood, brain, bone, and other kinds of living tissue...well, formerly living tissue, or so everybody else thought. Hurakan's body had fallen to a forty five degree angle, then suddenly righted itself, leaping into the air, thrusting it's foot out, and slamming Piccolo's head back hard enough to smash an ordinary human's head to pieces, but it only gave the mighty Namek a severe case of whiplash, which was already beginning to heal. Piccolo never even felt the pain, he was so crazed right now, and he was soon joined by a near psychotic Trunks, a furious Goten, and everybody else, save for Tien who was left holding the bag, metaphorically of course. He was fumbling with the unconscious android in his arms, unused to carrying someone as tall as she was, in his arms. Tien was so far successful in trying NOT to grope the armored sleeping beauty in his arms, and blushing so fiercely, you'd swear his head would burst from the pressure.  
  
As the three-eyed monk tried to support the prone female android, the rest of the Z-fighters were going at Hurakan with everything they had. The ones having the best success in pounding the over-dressed death god was Goku and Piccolo, and the other Demi-Saiyins, which included a ticked off Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, all of which had powered up and each fired off rage fueled Kamehameha waves right at the headless death god...who promptly backhanded the three waves consecutively, deflecting them with casual ease. As his body grabbed both Gohan and Goten, a new head burst from his neck, complete except for the horns, which almost immediately popped out as though remembering to emerge from the flesh after failing to pop out when Hurakan's new head first formed. Hurakan's pulled his new lips into a wicked smile as he smashed the two brothers heads together, then threw them at Trunks like they were throwing hammers, and hitting him even harder. A solid CRACK was heard over the pounding of fists and feet, signaling that some bones had been broken, but hopefully nothing serious. The next to feel the death god's wrath was poor Yamcha, who met with an end that was definitely not a way to go; Hurakan grabbed at Yamcha's groin, getting a rather harsh hold on the guy's whole man hood, and sadistically ripped it off. The inhuman screech that followed made everyone stop, and all the guys stare in shock, and well as make a grabbing motion to their groins, a gesture that summed up what they were thinking: "Man, oh man, do we feel your pain!" Piccolo was especially sorrowful for his friend, due to his new "additions".  
  
He turned back to Hurakan, an animal-like snarl playing across his deep green face, and two fingers placed firmly against his forehead, watching as Hurakan proceeded to split Yamcha in two, pulling his legs apart like he was some kind of human wishbone, guts, blood, and bone spraying all over the immediate landscape, Hurakan himself, and everyone close to him. The death god began to lick Yamcha's blood from his hands like he were a cat, and just when Piccolo's rage had build to a crescendo, and his Special Beam Cannon ready to obliterate the demonic reptile, a massive, rage driven Tri- Beam slammed him right square in the face, sending hurtling through the air, tumbling ass over elbows into a building across the street, through the building, and out the other side. Tien had unceremoniously dropped Android 18 and nailed a bull's eye for his slaughtered friend, and was now flying after the death god to exact some personal payback as well.  
  
When he came to rest, Hurakan was lying flat on his back, eyes wide with surprise, and a stunned look dominating his face. He wasn't angry in the least, just surprised. He sat up and stared forward, just in time to get a savagely powerful knee right to the forehead, the culprit a Saiyin with a mane of golden hair. Goku following up with an upper cut that sent Hurakan flying into another building. Just before Goku could reach him, though, the building exploded in a horrendous blast of violet light and Ki, forming a ball of deadly power that left a shallow crater in the ground where it touched the ground. The spherical Ki field gradually began to dissipate, revealing a very angry looking death god, eyes burning like ruby fire, and shark-like teeth bore for all to see. His all-encompassing roes were fluttering in the wind created from Hurakan's outburst, looking more like a ridiculously massive coat then actual robes. In fact he was wearing a coat of some sort style to look just like all of his robes. He was also wearing genuine jeans; heavy looking biker boots, and his mane tied back in five tight ponytails completed the more relaxed look, but still didn't make looking at him any easier.  
  
"I HAVE HAD QUITE ENOUGH!!" the god of death roared, shaking every building for miles. He glared at Goku and the rest, getting into a fighting stance in mid-air and shouting fiercely, "Bring...it...ON!" accenting that last part, and shot toward them like a massive comet. He moved so fast, and struck with such power, it was like a wall of violet light punches all of the remaining Z-fighters all at once, then doubled back, and proceeded to pound them like he was some kind of berserker. He was so fed up with all these insects thinking he was a push over. He LET them gain up on him, but even with a Super Saiyin Three Goku, a pissed off Piccolo, and three raging demi-Saiyins going at him all at once, he deflected all of their attacks like it was child's play. Tien joined in, but it made very little difference to the equation. Hurakan was chuckling to himself, thinking how much fun it would be to slaughter them all, when something sharp stabbed the back of his ugly head, the expression on his face something between incredible shock and surprise, and a final snap of sanity.  
  
He shot straight up, not caring whom the fuck he smacked into; it would be like a bug against the windshield of a cargo train. After getting some distance, he whipped his head in all directions to see who had the audacity to spear him in the back of the head, and whom he would personally send screaming to Hell. He was far more than angry; he was potently enraged, fiery hatred burning from his blood red eyes. He had gut feeling that told him to look up, and so he did. What he saw mildly surprised him, but also it put an acid smile on his twisted visage: It was Android 18, fully awake, ice blue eyes staring hard at him, her light blonde hair flowing in the breeze like a river of pale gold, arms crossed over her impressive chest, and an gentle smile on her full, red lips. She looked down at Hurakan and gave him a wink and smile, succeeding in actually making him blush a bit (if you could actually tell), and place fists to hips. Android 18 bent over and placed her left hand over both her knees, and placed the gloved fingers of her right to her lips, kissed them and blew the kiss to Hurakan, who promptly whistled, loudly.  
  
"By the Twelve Dark Lords, child, you are quite the vixen! I have not seen your likings for a thousand lifetimes, and that is a very long time for someone to wait for an angel to visit him, I think. Cynenba will truly have his dark pleasures with you, one who would shame Aphrodite herself with such beauty. Oh yes, he will be most 'entertained' with you tonight. Perhaps I shall have a turn, my old 'playmate' broke much too easily. After a mere five hours of pleasure, she snapped in twain, but you...I think I will have a proper night I do perceive", Hurakan purred after licking his teeth with a long forked tongue, flashing a lady-killer smile, or what he thought was one, at Android 18, who stifled a rather large gag with the back of her hand.  
  
With her mouth still covered by her hand, she rebuked, "Oh for Kami's sake, you are a sick mother fucker! Wait a minute? Who's Cynenba?" The Death God replied, in a somewhat sultry voice, "Why the being I created from Janenba, Cooler, Brolly, Majin Buu, Android 16, the two mad scientists Dr.Gero and Myu, the Ginyu force, the former king of the Truffles, and a combat robot of my own design...the being who killed you husband my dear, if that helps you recollection. Oh, by the way, my dear mother found me most pleasing", and smiled a twisted grimace of a smile. Hurakan saw the shock, disgust and blossoming rage in 18's crystalline eyes, and was just about to make another sick comment, but then saw stars and 18 kicked him in the family jewels with so much force, Hurakan felt like he was snapped in two! She followed with a spin kick after spin kick, all landing true to the demonic being's temple, pile driver-force punches. When she looked like she was going to punch him, Hurakan brought him arms in front of face, but got the shock of his very long life when her arms, stopping just below the elbow, shot off like rockets, nailing him square in the stomach! Android 18 wasn't done yet, as she got below him and began powering up for a Ki blast, and was now aiming Android 16-style blasters right at Hurakan's face, stunned surprise plastered all over it. She screamed, "You murdering son of a bitch, it was you! You sent that...that...THING after us! You ruined our lives! You were the one who killed Bulma and Vegeta! You ruined my family's life! You ruined my friend's lives! You killed my husband with that gold plated Frankenstein, you perverted fuck-ass! I have no idea how many people you've killed, but I know that poor Yamcha died trying to take you down, so...for all my friends, my loved ones, my WORLD, I hope you burn in Hell!! BLASTERS FIRE!!"  
  
With that righteously angry cry, Android 18 discharged a Ki blast so wide, Hurakan couldn't get around it, so angry it was like years worth of heartache and heartbreak, frustration, pain, and rage were pouring into the blast, and so sudden, the shock waves sent everyone flying, and Hurakan was sent rocketing up through the stratosphere, and right out into space, and far beyond the limits of out solar system, where he, the Ki blast, and several errant asteroids, blew to so many incandescent particles in an explosion that border-lined on being on the magnitude of a super nova. Just before his body disintegrated, a single thought formed in his mind: 'I'm going to fuckin' mutilate that bitch for that!"  
  
Back on Earth, Android 18 smiled wistfully as she whispered, "Damn, I never knew I had it in me", and passed out from the exertion. She didn't fall far, as a certain Namek was there to catch her just as she started to fall, Goku right beside him. The two looked at 18's smiling face, in sheer awe of the amount of power she had acquired. They smiled at each other, as though to say, "What a lady!" and floated back toward Capsule Corp.  
  
Later in the lab, Doctor Briefs was giving 18 a good looking over (and no, not kind! Hentai!) after tending to an unconscious Chi Chi by removing that device with Piccolo's assistance, examining her and trying to make heads or tails of her armor and other upgrades, trying to take his mind off his daughter and son-in-law. He was finished with the actual examination after a few short minutes, though was still without any decent answers. B that time, 18 had fully awoken again, but didn't look happy one bit. She was sitting up on the examination table, her knees against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, rocking back and forth. Seeing that her mood wasn't so good, Tien swallowed up some fear and walked over to the bionic beauty, aware that Piccolo was giving him a look that said, "Are you nuts?!" but Tien waved off the concern and head straight for her. He came up on her left so she'd see him coming and warily put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She responded by pouncing on him. Quickly realizing he was doomed, he silently prayed for a quick end, but soon came to the knowledge that he wasn't dead, and also came to realize that Android 18 was now profusely crying into his chest, and that she was squeezing him to death in a bear hug. Everyone else had thought for that split second that 18 was going to throttle Tien, but were quite relieved to discover otherwise. Tien managed to right the both of them, and gave the heartbroken android a comforting hug, despite feeling everyone of ribs about to crack. He had no idea what to say to the poor women in her time of grief, so he just held her and let her cry.  
  
Goku smiled at his friend and decided to take over for him. He actually HEARD Tien's ribs straining not to break! He placed a hand on Tien's shoulder and gave a thankful nod, and said, "Hey man, you'd better get those ribs looked after", and gestured down to Tien's chest which looked like one massive bruise, courtesy of the dead death god, Hurakan. At least, Goku hoped the guy was dead. That way, they'd only have Cynenba to worry about. Tien acknowledged him with a nod and began to back away, but when 18 saw Tien's chest, she looked ready to break down even more and whimpered, "Oh, Tien! You chest! I...I'm...so sorry, oh Kami, what did I do?! I tried to kill you and turned into some kind of psycho-bitch going after Goku like that!" and exploded with sorrow, slipping to her knees, Goku catching her just in time, and slowly let themselves slide to the floor. She wept tears so biter, the youngsters left the room in fear of breaking down themselves from their own grief.  
  
As 18 cried her heart out into Goku's Gi, he held her gently, rubbing her back to soothe the distraught cyborg's broken heart. He let her cry, not wanting to stop her, just letting her get it out of her system. He softly whispered in her ear, "I know what your feeling 18, I really do". Suddenly 18 stopped crying and looked right into Goku's eyes...and punched him solidly in the chops, but more like a sharp tap right now due to her using up most of power in the one sided fight with Hurakan.  
  
All stared slack-jawed as Goku kept smiling, then hit the floor when he said, with a ridiculous grin stretching from ear to ear, "Now doesn't that feel better". Everyone save for him and 18 face-vaulted, then fell over, twitching like fish out of water. 18 stared wide-eyed at the Saiyin, completely taken aback by Goku's rather upbeat response. Goku continued, "Listen 18, me and Krillin go way, way back, years before he ever laid eyes on your pretty face", wiping an errant tear from her cheek, "we used to be bitter rivals when we trained under Master Roshi. He always tried to outperform me, but you know what? I didn't care, I thought it was friendly competition, and I still do. We fought in several World Martial Arts tournaments together, and soon after we really started to become friends. This was years before I ran into my brother Radditz, who wanted me to become some kind of "planet broker" like him. After him, came Vegeta and that over-sized bully, Nappa, and after them came Freiza, and then you and Android 17, Cell, Majin Buu, Dr. Myu and Baby, and a whole bunch of other guys who thought they were better than everybody else. My point is that through all, my best friend, your husband, and Marron's dad stuck by my side, and has even died a couple of times, but you know what?" Goku asked with a smile still on his face, his voice mildly cheery. He answered his own question, "I know it hurts, and I really do know how much it hurts, because I've been through the exact same thing, and not just with Krillin, but with all the guys who ever went into battle with me. Besides we can always wish him back with the Dragon Balls, and the same goes with everybody else". 18 blinked about five times, then clamped onto Goku, fresh tears flowing, but tears of joy, whispering between sobs, "Thank you Goku, thank you".  
  
Goku happily sighed at 18's reaction, glad that he had paid attention when that police negotiator and psychiatrist had taught him how to talk to people when they're like this, and of course, diffuse potentially explosive situations! He stood up, helping 18 to her feet and said softly, "We're going to come up with a plan to deal with this Cynenba character and anything else that Hurakan cooked up. If you want to, you can stay and help us plan, but also if you want to, you can step outside for some fresh air for a minute and collect yourself. We'll wait for you if you want, or we could just let you in on what we're planning to do when you come back in. So, what do want to do?" he asked as he looked up into her tear blurred eyes. She seemed to think about for a second, bite her lip, and then say, in almost a whisper, "I think I'll get some air. Laboratories always make me feel antsy". Goku nodded, then beckoned Chi chi over and ask her to escort 18 outside, and be a ear if she wants to talk. Chi chi smiled warmly at her husband, always amazed at his latent talents with dealing with people, and also, as an after thought, how damned sexy he looked with that mane of golden hair and sloped forehead! She then led the down slightly cheered up android out back, willing to listen to anything that the android might want to, or have to say.  
  
Goku turned back to his friends, to Piccolo in particular and got serious. "Okay Piccolo, tell us everything you know about Hurakan. Where did you meet him, what did you think of him at first, how he acted generally, everything and anything that could prepare us for whatever the hell he made in this Cynenba guy, and if he would whip up something else as a back-up". Piccolo lowered his arms to his side and was about to answer, when a hideous scream echoed through the building, along with a thunderous boom preceding it. Everyone took off running out of the lab, and down the hall. When they came to the living room, they found it in shambles, and huge hole in the wall. What shocked them wasn't the hole in the wall, but what was standing in the hole.  
  
It was simply put something you don't see everyday. It was heavily muscled, so much in fact everyone thought it would be all but impossible for this thing to move at all. Instead of two arms, it had four huge arms held out to the side, as though showing off its appearance, the primary pair sporting five deep silver-blue talons on the hands instead of fingers, clawed digits on its secondary pair of hands, a hauntingly long metal tail sweeping the air behind it. The biomech was sheer black from head to toe. It wore blood red, knee high metal boots, armored in ornate, organic looking plating. The biomech's feet were two-thirds the length of the creatures legs, ending in four thick, black digits, which ended in silver- gray talons that stuck out of the open toes of the boots and stood on the balls of its blade-like toes like some kind of animal. It had heavily armored matching gauntlets one each of its four arms, each decorated with singular rows of lizard scale shaped plates, each one sporting a rounded blue crystal in the center. The rounded gauntlets covered ever thing from the elbow up to the hands, but left the jet-black fingers bare, allowing them to show off six foot polished silver-blue serrated claws they sported.  
  
At the base of its spine, a thickly muscled tail whipped back and forth, reaching a length of over forty-five feet, sporting a line of vertebrae- like armor running the tails length and up the back of the biomech, stopping at the base of the skull. The biomech's armor was completed by the form-fitting body armor that covered the entire upper body, the chest, and lower body (which oddly made it look like it was wearing a tight metal speedo!). To complete the horrid picture, it wore a helmet with a wide spread metal plate spreading back from the crown of its head decorated by five metal spikes along the edge of the plate, with a mane of spiky golden hair sticking out from behind the helmet.  
  
The creature in question had all the girls wrapped in metal tentacles that came out of the sides of its huge neck. Pan and Bra were struggling like crazy, while Chi Chi was swearing as well as fighting back, but poor Marron was freaking out completely, but Videl was nowhere to be seen. Goku could swear he was getting a very familiar feel from this thing, but kept doubting himself about its identity. He was just about to open his mouth when Android 18 erupted through the wall, screaming obscenities and curses upon the cybernetic beast, only to be flattened by a massive armored fist, and was promptly tied up just like the other girls. It smiled at its newest acquisition and then turned toward the Z-fighters and smugly quipped, "Miss me? I thought that you'd guys would be lonely without me so I decided to, hehe, crash the party". Goku was shocked, but also stunned that he was totally right about WHO this monster was, the answer the name of someone who could never seem to get out of the "shadow" he said that Goku cast over him, someone who lost his whole race thanks to the so called "owner of the universe", Freiza: "Vegeta?"  
  
The name of the Saiyin prince drew all eyes to Goku, wide with shock, and all filled with disbelief, or the severe need for it. The giant mechanoid began to chuckle out loud, then burst into hysterical laughter, a high- pitched sound that reverberated with sheer sonic force. It then settled down, but suddenly exploded with more laughter, and declared though its own insane cackling, "OF COURSE ITS ME! Who else would be this charming?" He got his answer as both Piccolo and Tien let loose their most powerful attacks out of nowhere, startling Goku, but getting a smile from Vegeta as he disappeared, reappearing outside, proclaiming, "I was in error when I said that my name was Vegeta. I have become something far, far more! I AM...VEGETA METALLIX!!" He was now in mid-air, backing away from Capsule Corp., his cargo squirming and thrashing to get out of his steely grip but to no avail. The remaining Z-fighters couldn't believe their eyes, let alone their ears. As they watched, Vegeta Metallix touched his index and middle finger to his forehead and shot off a salute to his former allies and called after them as he flew away, "come to Kami's lookout if you want to see your ladies again! Bye-bye!"  
  
As he flew away, Goku's voice was just a whisper, and barely even that. Everyone turned their eyes to Goku, who repeated himself, but now a bit louder: "Guys...we've got an unholy amount of planning to do".  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I finally have chapter eight finished! Yay! I promise to get chapter nine, "Battle Plans and Pain" out as soon as I can, and I thank you my loyal ones for sticking with me as you have. I humbly ask forgiveness for not getting chapter eight done sooner, but it will not happen again. Until next time, adios muchachos! 


	9. Battle Plans and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and all related characters ! Akira Toriyama is the rightful owner (damn it!), but I do own all original characters. If anybody steals my guys, and say that those particular characters are theirs, I'll friggin kill ya!  
  
Somewhere in space, past the orbit of Pluto, named for the lord of the underworld in Greek mythology, as well as the god of death, a cloud of purple specks of light flew past the tiny ice planet, as though being blown by a stiff breeze, but impossible since there is not air in space, and hence, no wind. The strange particles began to group together, and with an explosive suddenness, burst into a massive field of blinding light. As the light began to pulsate, a huge humanoid form began to materialize within the light field. Suddenly, the light stopped, vanishing, being swallowed by the eternal blackness of space. What remained was a monster, no, more accurately...a god, a DEATH god to be more Precise.  
  
Hurakan floated through the vacuum of space, without so much as a scuffmark on his armor or a rumple in his robes. He looked like he was simply sleeping. That quickly changed, as his eyes flashed open, his face contorted in absolute, consuming rage the likes of which he hasn't felt in a very long time. "To be humiliated by some armored harlot?!" he thought, "THIS...IS...BLASPHEMOUS!!" and nearly went super nova with power as it propelled him at near light velocities toward the Earth, thinking hideously violent thoughts directed at a particular blonde android, the universe itself quivering in fear at his passing.  
  
Mars. The red planet. A world named for the roman god of war, and the fourth planet from our sun. A dead world that has been the topic of scientific expeditions and fantasy novels for years, decades, and even centuries past, and is no less mysterious today than it was in yesteryears. A mysterious planet in deed, but today it is something else as well. Today this mysterious, angry planet is playing host to a titanic visitor that is now in geo-synchronous orbit of Olympus Mons, the biggest mountain in the solar system, even grander than Mount Everest or the fabled Himalayas. The visitor in question was a gigantic space ship that very mush resembled a bird of prey on the hunt, the color of blood, wings spread wide, glaring eyes glowing an electric blue. It circled patiently, as though it was waiting for something to scurry out from the long still sands of mars and snatch it up. While the ship floated through space with endless patience, the same could not be said for its evil captain.  
  
Cynenba was stalking the command deck with simmering anger, and to say that he was in a bad mood would be the ultimate understatement. He kept going over reasons and 'why fors' in his head, trying to make sense of what was going on. The goings on he was concerned with was the fact that none of the Z-fighters had paid a visit to the Prometheus Star yet. They were given the summons three days ago...and why in the fucking hell did the Star not make the obvious decision to REPEAT the damned summons? ARGH! What a crappy day! Cynenba continued on for about two more minutes when a bright purple comet shot right by the starboard side view port. He noticed that the Ki he was sensing had a feel of bloody rage to it, and also a familiar signature, the combination of which made a shiver go right up and down Cynenba's metal spine. While he would normally care less, he still felt a pang of regret for the poor bastard that was going to be on the receiving end of Hurakan's rage. The guy was death itself and somebody got it into their heads to piss this guy off?! Damn! Brainless shit!  
  
He was tempted to look out the view port to see where old Grimmy was going, but was interrupted by a very welcome alert from the computer in the form of rapid beeping. The beeping noise seemed to have a tune to it, as though the ship was displaying childish glee at its discovery. "I just might join in the tune...if this is what I think it is", and walked over to the computer console of the arm of his command chair and wishfully looked at the display, eyes closed as to protect him from disappointment. He dared one eye open, and then the other. His face went slack and his eyes seemed to swell like balloons. He stood there for about five minutes like that, not believing what he was looking at. If you had been looking at him, you'd swear he just had the life drained out of him and his heart crushed. Oh, how wrong you would be!  
  
With the suddenness of a lightning bolt, he hit the roof, and bounded across the bridge with youthful abandonment, and screamed out in rapture, verbally and mentally, "I FOUND IT!!" His mental projections reached Hurakan, who was literally five inches from Earth's atmosphere, when he slammed on the brakes and turned around to look back the way he came, an unbelievably massive grin stamped onto his demonic visage. He grinned even wider, letting his teeth gleam in the light from Earth, and thought, 'the bitch can friggin' weight!!' and took off back the way he came, laughing in to the void of space, but not a maniacal laugh, but something with bare restrained, honest happiness. He actually did some aerial maneuvers like a kid with a toy plane, then rocketed back toward Mars...and the chance to have his revenge realized at last, and a chance to make up for all the evil things he had ever done in his very long life.  
  
Unfortunately, Vegeta Metallix could not share the sentiment, because Cynenba's mental scream had caused a savage migraine that had temporarily distracted him while he was flying toward the Dark Palace, what used to be Kami's lookout. Due to his lack of attention, he had veered off course and nearly slammed into a mountain. Had it not been for the terrified screams of his female cargo, two of which relentless pounded his metal hide to get his attention. When his eyes actually focused ahead, all six of his mutated eyes bugged out so much, it was like they would explode. He threw his huge feet forward and slammed into mountain face, kicking straight up, launching him vertically away from the mountain. After about five thousand feet, he stopped in mid-air, wiped imaginary sweat from his metal brow, then continued on his way, his unwilling passengers sighing audibly at their near miss, but Vegeta Metallix's snide remark downed their relief, "Don't get too comfortable ladies. Your new lord and master will want to be...'entertained' when we arrive at the palace, so you'd better behave yourselves, hehehehe". His chuckle at the end made the blood of all the captured women freeze solid, except for Android 18 who began to kick and thrash anew, that is, until, her capture electrocuted her.  
  
She screamed so shrilly that people in the town they had just flown over could hear it, and with so rather impressive discomfort. Vegeta Metallix covered his rather large and sensitive ears, trying to blot out the torment, wishing he had just drugged her or something much more quiet. To take his mind of the screaming android and her now screeching companions, he telepathically sent a message to both Hurakan and Cynenba, alerting them to his current status: "Hey, robo-bitch and grim shit head, I got your bitches for you, so come and get 'um while they're hot, and I do mean red hot!", a boyish giggle resonating underneath his transmission as he sped toward a dark tower looming in the distance.  
  
Almost immediately, he got a response, from two different sources at once, but the same answer: "There is a mood and cause for celebration, Vegeta Metallix. For but a moment ago, we have uncovered something that will allow all of our darkest desires to come to pass, but for now let use eat, drink, and make dark merry with the females you bring to our stead. We are currently in orbit of the red planet, but will return by the time you arrive at the Dark Palace. Put your spoils somewhere where they can be properly 'prepared'. When you arrive, you will be tended to by servants of our own creation, beings made from genetic material taken from the being called Cell and Majin Buu. They are most effective warriors, and will tend to your needs as you await our return. When we tell you what we've found, you will never stop smiling, dark machine. Be ready to smile!" Vegeta Metallix picked up on something about what they found, and just about died from the shock, but kept on flying. He couldn't believe it. But he did. Just before he landed on a massive balcony, he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. He spied the "servants" standing perfectly still, all smiling in a friendly manner at him, and him right back.  
  
The servants were most definitely not human, which was pretty obvious just taking a passing glance at them. They wore dark purple body suits somewhat resembling cells old body armor, but more metallic looking, and resembled a cross between fancy suits of robotic armor, and organic insect carapaces. They had Buu's head tentacle, but their heads were incased in bright purple armor with holes along the base of the tentacle, just like Buu had, but had horns just like Cell, except the horns were swept back, and had four wings instead of two, plus full and functional tails which ended in nasty looking pincers instead of a singular stinger. Their body armor was identical to Cells, but the boots were much heavier looking with thick treaded soles and spiked kneepads, and they wore spikes gauntlets that looked even heavier than the boots with hands twice the size of their heads. A truly weird component was the grape green speckled cape they all wore.  
  
Vegeta Metallix raised three metal eyebrows at the unusual servants, but kept on smiling. He unceremoniously dropped all the girls onto the balcony, smiling with a particularly lustful grin at Android 18. He felt something against one of his shins, and looked down to see the girl with blonde hair he grabbed, who happened to be clinging to him like her life depended on it, which most likely it did, and begged him to let her go. She begged through tears and sobs, "Please, mister, let me go, I'll do anything you want, just let me go! Please!" The cold machine looked down at her, a sickening grin spreading from ear to ear. He happily growled, "Anything?" staring right into the girls' eyes. He saw her eyes shrink in fear, and began to chuckle aloud, and grabbed the girl quite roughly around the arm, lifting her off the ground, and tearing some muscles in her arm, as well as dislocating it, causing her to scream in pure agony.  
  
The former Saiyin had taken five steps when a hoarse voice from behind him croaked, "Let go of my daughter you mother fucking son of a bitch!" He turned around, somewhat surprised, but happy that he hadn't fried her, and stared right into Android 18's ice blue eyes. He turned around completely, several of the servants hopping in front of him, taking up battle stances, giving 18 a nasty glare. "Hold up boys, this one is mine", Vegeta Metallix called out, wanting to deal with the blonde himself. All of the servants looked at him for a second or two, than looked back to 18 and each gave her a twisted smirk, and flipped out of the way. He tossed the blonde girl to one of the servants, who licked the girls neck with obvious intent, which royally pissed 18 right off, and bought him a savage head turning punch to the head...which didn't do squat.  
  
The servant smiled at her and hissed, "Hey, thanks. That got a nasty kink out of the muscles in my neck. But your beef is with my master, not me sweetie". 18 couldn't believe that her punch didn't do squat...well accept give this guy some rather forceful chiropractic therapy! She was just about to try something else, when something hit her right where her neck met her body and blacked out. She flopped to the floor, and was quickly apprehended by two of the servants, who used their pincers to grab her around the shoulders. They turned back to Vegeta Metallix, who had delivered the knife- edge chop to the android.  
  
"Take her to the work shop. Hurakan is going to want to 'talk' to her when he gets back", the former Saiyin bio-mech rumbled, his voice seeming to shake the balcony somewhat. He continued, "and take these lovelies to their quarters to be 'properly attired', Marron is coming with me", adding a chuckle to the end, smirking arrogantly as the women were wrapped up in the servants tails. The servants with the girls disappeared in a flash of speed, faster than the eye can blink. He grabbed Marron from the servant who held her tightly. As he watched his master walk away, he licked his lips after Marron, hoping that Master Metallix would leave something of the girl after he was finished with her. Flesh that tasty just doesn't come around all that often.  
  
He started walking after Vegeta Metallix, hoping to ask him if he could have a turn after he was done. After he caught up to the cyborg, the anxious Cell/Majin Buu hybrid was just about to ask the question when Vegeta Metallix gave the hybrid a mischievous smile and said, "sure you can have a turn" and took off down the massive hallway, leaving the hybrid speechless, but with a slight smile curling his deep pink lips. He chuckled to himself as he began walking back down the expansive hall, in a fantastic mood, and planning to celebrate. He walked until he reached a pair of massive black oak doors, both as big as a normal sized castles drawbridge, heavy iron framing the doors. He walked up to the doors and pushed them open with super human ease. The hybrid was assaulted with sumptuous smells and screams and shrieks of exquisite pain, foods of every kind from all across the universe being prepared for the Death God Hurakan's eventual victory celebration.  
  
The kitchen's interior was huge, so huge in fact that if not for all the cooking appliances and what not, it could have been easily mistaken for a grand dinning hall. For a god, it was simply too small to consider using as the dining hall, and so Cynenba had been subconsciously directed to construct something befitting of a god, specifically the god of death. The Kitchen was two miles long by a mile wide, and was shaped like a rectangle. It had odd dome shaped lighting fixtures, which gave off a harsh purple- blue light. The appliances looked rather ordinary, minus their size, which lessened the impact somewhat, but there was a massive fireplace set into the far wall, that had been carved out of a massive gold ore rock twice the size of a town house. In the fire place were several spit rods, each one currently loaded with what looked like large animals held in place by large iron clamps. If one were to look closer, you'd figure out very quickly that these were not animals being cooked on the spits; they were people. Some of those poor souls had apples stuffed into their mouths like pigs, some were sliced open and stuffed like turkeys with fruits and vegetables of all kinds, from carrots to tomatoes, from onions to mango's and apples, all doused in sauces ranging from barbecue to sweet dipping sauces, all having been already cooked, or close to being cooked, their flesh the color of barbecued beef, their eyes swollen and bursting from the sockets.  
  
As the Hybrid floated toward the hellish rotisserie, he turned left and headed straight for a massive fridge, next to a gruesome machine, resembling a giant food processor, used to chop helpless people into bloody chunks for a stew brewing nearby. He floated down to the floor and walked up to the huge fridge door, and pointed at it. It slid open with fluid ease and surprising quiet. When the door was opened all the way, he stared inside at the various foods that had been prepared, both normal and everyday, and the inhuman and sick. He carefully eyed the contents, everything from roasted chicken to sautéed toddlers. The hybrid spotted a couple of attractive teenage twins through the freezer boxes transparent, and thought about having a couple of "cold ones", but decided to wait for the celebration. He smiled like a child when he saw his favorite snack foods, and grabbed the two covered trays, stood and turned with graceful movements, then whacked the door closed with his head tentacle and walked toward a table near the wall.  
  
He set his food down, along with himself, despite the angry glares of the chefs who hated him always snacking on the food before they actually served it. One of the chefs, a rather fat hybrid who went by the name of Veal, trotted up to the annoying hybrid and smacked him sourly on the back of the head and scolded, "Tabasco! How many fucking times do I have to tell you! Don't go eating all the food before it is served! There won't be any left for the guests, let alone the masters!" The hybrid known as Tabasco answered with a snide "So?" That got a furious response from all the chefs, and a flurry of car sized frying pans smashed into Tabasco's face and head. He hit the floor like a ton of bricks, eyes spinning around in their sockets. Veal spat on him and walked away, hissing "That'll teach you some manners you brainless grunt! You can eat you snack, but after that, no more, you hear?" As Tabasco groggily hauled himself up, he snarled at the fat chef, thinking how could such a fat ass be called a Hybrid Fighter? He doesn't even FIGHT for Dende's sake!  
  
Tabasco decided to get back into his good mood before he ate somebody with a weight problem, and sat back down in his chair. He licked his lips hungrily as he lifted the lids of the two trays, and his eyes widened at his two favorite foods: honeyed human eyes and chilled brains. Tabasco had only been alive for a couple of days, almost a week, but he had quickly grown to love the gruesome treats. He spotted a jug of chilled cobra's blood, grabbing it quickly, along with a very tall glass before anybody noticed. He poured himself a glass and took a quick sip, relishing the tangy fluid's taste, licking the red mustache from his lips. He poked a claw through the nerve bundle of a honeyed eye and dipped it into the cobra blood a couple of times, then popped it into his mouth and chewed it slowly, lips quivering at the sweet bliss as juices hit his hypersensitive taste buds. As he took another sip of cobra's blood, his tail pincer dug into the chilled brains and removed a hefty chunk of the frozen gray matter. Tabasco opened his mouth wide, then the pincers stuffed the chunk into his fang filled mouth. He then popped ten more eyeballs into his mouth, along with a massive swig of cobra blood. He chewed and gargled the hideous mess in his mouth, some dribbling down his chin, and swallowed back hard. After a second or two, the brain freeze hit; Tabasco's favorite part of snacking. As he whistled high at the frozen pain, he idly wondered what those wimpy Z-fighters up to. He just never saw why the masters thought those guys were even worth considering, and continued to eat his horrible afternoon snack.  
  
The Capsule Corp. Building was in an uproar as work crews busily began rebuilding after all the chaos of the past several weeks. They had no idea what was going on, but that was the way it was going to stay. As the foreman walked past a guy working on repairing the wiring, he noticed the guy with that mane of shaggy golden hair and those piercing blue eyes that hung around with the owners daughter sometimes. A cold shiver went right up his spine, because every time he got a good look at the guy, he could swear he could see electricity crackling across the guys skin. The foreman was thoroughly creeped out by the weirdo, but decided that he was friend of the Briefs, so he left him alone. He spotted the welder having some trouble with his torch, and went over to what he could do to help. He noticed that the welder was a new recruit, and hadn't been planning what he was going to be doing. Planning can mean everything when your doing construction work...or any thing else for that matter.  
  
Speaking of planning, that's what the Z-fighters were doing. They didn't have this planning session at Capsule Corp. itself, but were having it en route to Kami's place a.k.a. the lookout. Gohan was trying to get Videl to stay behind because she had received a concussion from some falling debris. That same debris kept Vegeta, or Vegeta Metallix as he called himself now, from noticing her. He must have been in a rush because he didn't bother scanning for her Ki signature. Videl summed it up for Gohan simply by saying, "He's got the other girls, including your mom, my mother-in-law, and our little girl, if you hadn't noticed, and I'll be damned if I let that chrome plated freak show even lay a finger on her!" Gohan couldn't argue there, but what he could do was adamantly agree with his severely ticked off wife, and vowed to shove Vegeta's newly metal noggin right up his newly metal ass! Whatever the hell had happened to him to turn him into some kind of monster cyborg must have also fucked him up in the head if he thought he was getting away with this! As the Mystic Super Saiyin soared through the afternoon sky, he was now paying attention to a plan his dad had cooked up rather fast, but man what a doozy!  
  
"Okay people, listen up! This plan may be a bit half-cocked, but it's the best I got. Videl, Tien, and Piccolo, you go to this 'Prometheus Star', and see what this thing has to say, and what it wants. Don't come after us, and I mean it! This whole thing could be one big booby trap, and I'm not about to have all of us conveniently in one spot for the bad guys to pin us off. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and myself will go to Kami's place and see what's going on, then we'll see if we can get the girls back, and then we'll meet up with you at the Prometheus Star. I don't like bringing the kids along, but we're going to need all the firepower we can muster to have a snowballs chance in hell at beating this Hurakan guy, Cynenba, and Vegeta Metallix. Why Vegeta decided to team up with guys is way beyond me, but there's got be a good reason for it...", but was suddenly cut off by Videl cursing Vegeta and screaming at Goku, "Reason? Reason?! REASON?!?!?! Who gives a damn about a reason?! I'm going to kill that backstabbing prick if it's the last thing I do! Oh, and buy the way...FUCK YOU!" She then took off in the direction of Kami's place, not the Prometheus Star.  
  
The stunned Goku looked over to Gohan who was equally stunned as were all the remaining Z-fighters. Goku shook his head from side to side and sadly whispered, "Sorry Videl, but we've got to stick to the plan" and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of her, quickly realizing that she wasn't planning on stopping. Goku warped just above her and knocked her out with a mild karate chop, catching her fluidly, and teleported back to the others who were floating in place to wait for him. Goku handed Videl over to Piccolo and firmly stated, "Let's do it". He took off like a comet toward Kami's place, with a concerned Gohan, and two angry demi-Saiyins hot on their heels. Trunks wanted to kill the guy who turned his father into a cybernetic nightmare, and Goten just wanted his mom back. Goku mentally swore he'd do everything within his power to do just that...he just hoped that he'd have the power to get the job done. He carefully watched as Piccolo and Tien streaked toward the location where the Prometheus Star poked through the atmosphere, eliminating the need for a space ship, hoping to find some answers, but realistically expected only more questions. He saw Videl begin to stir, but knew that Piccolo and Tien could handle her if she got uppity, and prayed that Videl didn't do anything stupid, but then again, when a child is in danger, a mother's instincts will usually override her good sense. Then again, 'hell hath no fury like a women scorned', and that's nothing compared to a mother enraged!  
  
It took Piccolo and Tien but a few short minutes to reach the seemingly endless surface of the Prometheus Star that emerged through the clouds. He couldn't believe how simply massive the thing was! He stared at what looked like a whole continent made out of precious metals and technology, suspended upside-down in the sky. A huge spire-like castle that was hanging upside-down in the sky, of course attached to the Prometheus. The palace had to be at least ten miles high! (when it's upright, naturally). Piccolo and Tien scanned the exterior of the spire looking for a way in, from where it almost touched the ground to as far up as they could go, but saw nothing, not an air vent, window, hatch, not anything that could get them in.  
  
He was already beginning to get annoyed, and Piccolo annoyed is a very good reason to scream to high heavens and run one's ass off. He was carrying Videl on his shoulder, and having her rather attractive bottom right near his face was putting him in a truly bizarre mood; a mix of arousal and outright anger. If you tried to ask him to explain it, you'd be soon minus a kidney, pancreas, and several other internal organs, along with (ahem!) important parts.  
  
He was just about to lose it when he felt a fierce vibration in the air and realized something very significant: the Prometheus Star was taking off! He and Tien looked to each other and nodded, then flew toward the Prometheus Star for all they were worth and both decided just to plow through the damn wall of the spire if that's what it took. Fortunately, it was vastly easier. The Star righted the spire with impossible speed, completely lifting the spire out of the atmosphere in about twenty seconds flat before either warrior could reach it, out of reach of the two...or so they thought. A brilliant red beam shot out from a conceal turret, striking the two warriors and unconscious crazy woman, but instead of killing them, it teleported them right in front of the spire-like castle, right in front of the biggest pair of doors ever to be view by mortal beings.  
  
The doors were at least a mile high, and were made of a material that hade an emerald sheen to it, and was just as reflective as the glass of a mirror. The two warriors simply stared at the doors, caught in awe at the mountainous gateway, trying to come to terms with what they looking at, completely oblivious to the fact they were now in space without space SUITS! When it did hit them, they both yelled at each other, "WE'RE IN SPACE! THERE'S NO AIR IN SPACE! WHY CAN WE BREATH?!" and almost failed to notice the Kami-worthy doors slide away from them without so much as a whisper. Piccolo turned his head for a second, said, "Hey, the door's are opening", turned back to Tien, then did a double take, and soon both warriors and the now semi-conscious cargo were streaming into what could only be described as Kami's own living room done in a techno-motif, but without the appropriately sized furniture. The room was like the inside of an endless computer, crossed with a castles main hall. There were pillars that looked like masses of wiring, computer hardware, and other kinds of machine hardware, all sheathed in beautifully plates of a shale colored alloy that left exposed internals at different sections up the height of the columns, engraved with intricate carvings and an alien version of hieroglyphics, all depicting some kind of great battle. The columns were the height of the boundless chamber, acting like ancient support pillars.  
  
The room had endless banks of glowing computer screens and brightly lit workstations built into the walls, the pillars, and even the ceiling, giving the place a feeling of life, like being inside somebody's head and looking outward. The light from the computer screens allowed the two warriors to actually find the walls...and Videl to find Piccolo's chin. She brought her heel hard into the Namek's chop's surprising him, and giving Videl a firm impression of shattering her heel on the rock hard bone of Piccolo's jaw. He was hardly impressed as Videl flipped off his wide shoulder and landed expertly in front of him, in a crouching fighting stance. Instead of matching her move. He turned his back on her, adorning himself in a new cape and turban. Videl charged at him, past the stunned Tien, never seeing Piccolo place two fingers against his forehead. She grabbed him and whirled him around, ready to beat his antennae off, but was greeted with a glowing pointer and middle finger aimed right at HER forehead, quickly recognizing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon being readied to fire.  
  
Piccolo lowered his face to hers and hissed through clenched teeth, "Listen to me you thick headed child! You are going to do EXACTLY what I say or I will kill you! I have no time for this in-fighting crap, and neither do you. If you knew what Hurakan was truly like, you'd be stifling that rage of yours for a more appropriate time, like when we face him down, and concentrating on the fucking plan! Now, behave yourself, or you WILL have a Special Beam Cannon blast boring right through that pretty face of yours". Videl could swear she could see a slight cavity developing on one of Piccolo's fang-like canines, his face was so close. The sheer venom in his voice caused both Videl and Tien to shudder for fear of the Namek, and both decided not to push their luck with Piccolo's ever shortening fuse, if they actually HAD any luck to begin with.  
  
After an audible gulp from the daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan, (who in Piccolo's "humble" opinion, was a greasy pig of a liar with a ridiculous hair style, and had no balls at all) they continued walking through the cavernous chamber, still in awe of the scope of the chamber and what it represented, occasionally glancing here and there at the myriad of artistically decorative equipment and artifacts in the room, marveling at even the simplest of devices that seemed to have grown right out the walls, they were so bizarre and unique in appearance. Piccolo got a comforting feeling from the room itself, but something IN the room was giving him some seriously bad vibes. Whatever it was, was slightly more powerful than Freiza in his cyborg form, but that was from twenty three years ago, and Piccolo had grown in power from about three million to over one hundred and thirty five million, and so was quite sure he could beat whatever was giving him the bad feelings he was picking up on. He put the dark impression out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.  
  
The trio had come to another set of doors, vastly smaller than the front doors, but still towering above them at an impressive two hundred meters, beautifully carved engravings of gold, silver, and what looked like Jade set of the light bluish-gray of the doors. Tien reverently whispered, "Jeeze, even the doors are breathtaking, not to mention the whole palace. Man, whoever designed this place was a real artisan!" his three eyes widening slightly at sight of the striking double doors. Piccolo had to agree with the guy, but tried to get his mind on how to get in. As though reading his mind, ear rattling noises seemed to explode from behind the doors, sounds like massive mechanical, electronic, and even energy based locking mechanisms coming undone. Circular looking designs in the door began rotating, metal teeth popping out of the door, and a variety of hydraulics began retracting, visible through carved gaps in the outer skin of the doors. Just as soon as the noises started, they stopped, and the two huge doors began to slide open, with a gently soft whirring sound emanating from them, instead of the expected creaking and cracking of rust noises on would expect with something this large, and this old. The trio was then greeted by a wave of fierce light that greeted them, washing over them and enveloping them like sand engulfed by the tide. Everyone had to bring their arms up to their eyes, because their lids were nowhere near good enough, but the light was so fierce it seemed to pass right through their raised arms and tried to fry their eyes right out of the sockets! They could barely stand the light; it was so tortuously bright, so intense it threatened to burn the skin from their hides. Their screams of agony echoing throughout the great chamber, going on for what seemed like forever. Just as they were about to pass out from the intensity, it stopped altogether, leaving them all completely and totally blind, eyes swelled from the intense exposure like party balloons despite having their eyes complete closed, badly burned skin actually smoking from the photo- energetic onslaught they had endured.  
  
Piccolo, despite the lack of sight, and feeling in his whole body forced himself vertical and snarled defiance, and began to slowly prod forward, step-by-step. He had had enough of being treated like the universes private bitch, and roared out his frustration. He carefully made his way forward; his hands held forward so they would touch anything in his way before the rest of him did. He was going to get some answers, and hopefully find a way to fix his eyes. As he took a few more steps, a rather odd sound became noticeable and slowly built until Piccolo could feel a slight pain in his large ears, but as the sound became louder, he recognized it as something massive taking in gargantuan breaths of air and breathing out, the breathing noises softly reverberating through Piccolo's ears with a rather pleasant feel.  
  
He was going to ask if anyone was there, when a voice, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, and yet nowhere, possessing ageless maturity in it, powerful, but smooth like silk, and soft like the clouds, yet deep like the oceans spoke, "Welcome Piccolo Daimou Jr., son of the being known as King Piccolo. It has been an eternity since anyone has visited My inner self, and I have missed talking with a good soul such as yourself, child. Please, bring your friends in so we may speak". Piccolo found great comfort in the voice, but was thoroughly stumped as to how it could have known him and tried to answer back, but found it difficult to voice a reply. He found his throat parched and sore, as though he had been in the desert for an unhealthy amount of time without water. He tried to speak a simple "help us", but it came out a hoarse croak, and he passed out. He fell forward and would have landed on his face, if not for an undulating wave of energy that seemed to flow out from between the plating that made up the floor like translucent gold water, acting as a cushion for Piccolo and the others. It lifted them off the floor and slowly drew them into the massive room that had opened up.  
  
The room was gigantic, at least two miles across and circular, thousands of bright magenta computer screens of every shape and conceivable odd configuration glowed softly as the three warriors were drawn toward the center of the room, the floor gradually falling away as it gradually sloped downward towards a massive pristine ethereal white stadium-sized dome in the center of the new chamber, adorned with computer banks and snaking pipes, exposed machinery and robotic tentacles that dotted the surface on the huge dome. There was a cylinder rising from the center of the dome, reaching all the way up to the all but invisible ceiling, which was due to absence of lighting fixtures in the room, minus the screens. As the three warriors neared the titan machine, the same omni-present voice resonating throughout the vast room, just as nerve-like circuit pathways came to life along the surface of the entire cylinder and the robotic machinery made it was quiet toward the unconscious warriors, "Be still, little ones, for the Prometheus Star has you now".  
  
As the words were spoken, the massive doors began to slide close without so much as a sound. Just before they closed completely, a shadowy figure, arms crossed over its chest smiled a reptilian mouthful of razor sharp teeth, a skeletal tail sweeping back and forth, a pair of insane green eyes glowing in the darkness. The form took a few steps back, stopping just in front of the two massive doors just as they shut with a single, surprising BOOM, contradicting the doors silent opening and closing. The figure turned slightly, chuckled to itself, then turned around completely and took a couple of steps before leaping toward one of the columns in the previous chamber, climbing like Spider-man high on cocaine, making a strong clanking noise as it went. It soon disappeared among the alloy rafters of the massive fore-chamber, and a guttural cackle soon began to pass through the rafters like a cold wind.  
  
Author's Note's: Hey guys! I got chapter nine done in a reasonable amount of time! Will wonders never cease! If you read this chapter, then expect some super surprises for the next chapter, I have so aptly dubbed, "Revelations and Too Much Tequila"! I thank al my loyal fans for your support, and to My dark angel, Camaro for your faithful support. See you later, everybody! Oh, wait, some of the characters wanted to say a few words! (Sorry guys!)  
  
Vegeta Metallix: "Sorry? SORRY?! You almost cut us off when we were just about to go on?!?! You prick!"  
  
Hurakan & Cynenba: "We second it! Brain dead man-bitch!!"  
  
Author: "O_O..."  
  
Tabasco: "Hey, now! The kids doin' his best here, and hey...He came up with up 'main villains' you shit-for-brains!"  
  
Author: "Thank you, Tabasco! For being a loyal creation, your getting your own story!"  
  
Tabasco: *does happy dance and gives three villains the finger*  
  
Villains: "WHY DON'T WE GET OUR OWN STORIES?!?!?!?!"  
  
Author: "'cause your already in your own!"  
  
Villains: ^_^!  
  
Author: HAHAAHAHAHA!!!! 


	10. Revelations and Too Much Tequila!

Disclaimer: Hey folks! You know the drill so I won't bother you with beating a dead horse, so on with the fun!  
  
On board the Prometheus Star, a dark, skeletal shaped figure leaped from column to column in the massive anti-chamber with animal-like grace and machine precision, whistling Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life", it's features consumed in shadow. It leapt up into the rafters; back down again, and then came to a stop halfway down the column at the far right of the chamber, clinging to it upside down. It slid a small panel aside, a small key code panel underneath. The key code panel had sixteen keys, a bizarre glyph on each key, and a rectangular prism on the right edge, with a grove running its length. It tapped out an almost musical code on the keys, then took out a key card and swiped it through the card reader. A two toned beep followed after a few seconds. To the left of the open panel, the metal of the column seemed to melt and ripple like water, like something was rising from beneath. It was a long flat green computer screen with a robotic eye above it. The figure flipped over and turned so it was right side up, and placed a vicious looking hand on the green screen, it's wrist on the bottom edge, it's long blade-like claws just touching the edge of the six-foot screen. A bright green light came from the upper edge and slowly moved down the length of the panel, scanning the creature's hand. The creature lifted its face to the robotic eye, which promptly scanned its left eye with a laser beam, then compared it's components and structure to what was recorded in the computer data banks, and after verifying a match, beeped again, followed by a metallic female voice that dead-panned, "Welcome Doctor Terror-Core Technocrom".  
  
The being, known as Terror-Core Technocrom, smiled to himself and purred, with a cool-as-wine, slight German accent, "Thank you, Frauline", and spider crawled back up the column toward a concealed hatch that had opened up after the security check was completed. When he reached the hatch, Terror-Core seemed to tense for a minute, then the edge of the hole and pulled himself through the open hole in the ceiling. He rolled onto his back, and then flipped to his feet. He was greeted with soft lighting from several lamps around the concealed room, but despite its lack of intensity, perfectly illuminated Doctor Technocrom's inhuman form.  
  
He stood straight up to his maximum, a startling fifteen feet, then arched his back, two rows of long, curved, silvery metal blades standing straight from his armored back, rattling against each other as he did so, connected by large metal ball joints. He swished his ridiculously long tail back and forth, the entire length encased in artificial vertebrae, the tail ending in a nasty looking spear head as long as Technocrom's fingers. The fake vertebrae ran right up his spine to the base of his skull, glistening like mirrors in the soft light. His back was armored in plates or armor resembling insect shells, a deep purplish color that was shade to a fresh red grape color that stopped about mid-riff. His pectoral muscles were armored in silver, deep purple metal skin underneath. The arms were completely silver, excluding the palms of the hands and biceps, which were an armored plated purple. His head was saurian with a huge, sweeping V- shaped face piece the only decoration, two pairs of cold eyes staring out through slits in the mask which was also silver, but the jaw, throat, and neck were armored in purple plating similar to his back plating.  
  
He worked his talons for a minute, then waked over to a massive black oak desk, designed just for him, walked behind the desk, and pulled out the huge leather cushioned, high-back chair that was also designed just for him. The chair had two open slits in the back for Technocrom to slide the blades on his back through so to avoid ruining such an expensive piece of furniture, and to avoid becoming stuck in the process. He settled down gently into the heavily cushioned chair and let out a deep, happy sigh. He never thought things could go so well in his whole existence as they were going now.  
  
His personal masterpiece, the genetically enhanced, and mystically perfected "Death God", Hurakan, was playing his part masterfully, and hasn't realized that he's BEING PLAYED. Those two biomechanical thugs working for him are pretty impressive...for a novice inventor. That poor sucker had no idea that his current form and powers were given him just as a test of Technocrom's talent, as well as a plan to get rid of the loony's who foolishly decide to double-cross Technocrom, the guy who FUCKIN' CREATED THEIR WHOLE RACE from some trace amino acids discovered in the primordial ocean of their world, then as an after thought, tweaked up the genetic material to produce the modern beings known as Hynaku. They hadn't just left him out to dry, but the guy that Technocrom worked for...who never ceased to give Technocrom the creeps. Hurakan was the method to pay them back for letting down "The Master". Technocrom really felt sorry for the bugs, because that's all they were to The Master, bugs, something to be crushed underfoot when they became a nuisance.  
  
He decided to simply relax, kick back and enjoy the show. He propped his feet up on the desk, the bony finger-like digits of his feet curling up and stretching out again, like fingers being flexed. His feet were as long as his arms and were completely obscuring his eyes from the soft light of the Victorian-styled lamps, which he had bought at an auction several hundred years ago. Before he went to the auction, he had entertained himself with some working girl in a dark part of old London. She was sliced up like a thanks giving turkey, but tasted even better! Well, what was removed from her tasted better than thanksgiving turkey. Technocrom at the time thought nothing of his little escapade, until the local authorities made something of it. After a few more outings, Scotland Yard began the hunt for the ever elusive "Jack the Ripper". They actually thought it was some royal piss ant that had been doing the deeds! Ha! Those idiots couldn't find a lake if they sat on the bottom of it! All the happy reminiscing had worked up an incredible thirst, and with that in mind, Technocrom rapped his knuckles against the desk, a drawer sliding open, and a bottle of tequila rising out the drawer, slick with moisture with a waft of mist swirling around the bottle like a snake coiling around its prey. The doctor took hold of the extra large bottle in one hand and released the clamps that were holding onto the bottle. He carefully lifted the bottle from its holder, and raised it to eye level, his expression turning sour as he swore, and "Damn, they left out the fucking worm again! How can they call this tequila if you don't have the worm! Schist! Ah well". Technocrom clicked his tongue, activating a robotic arm, which presented a large shot glass to him, which he promptly took. After popping the cork in the bottle, he poured himself a shot, which he immediately threw down his throat. He growled at the fiery burning in his throat and deep down in his chest. He loved that feeling, made him feel really alive, and made him feel like he was getting cleaned from the inside out with a flamethrower, like he was....human. He stopped that thought process right there, realizing that it was dangerous to think like that right now, but one day...he'd do more than just dream about it, he'd BE it.  
  
He poured himself another shot and tossed that one back, then did so five or six more times before smiling to himself. He flicked his wrist a couple of times, feeling a plate pull away from his wrist, and a long needle spring out. He glanced down at a computer screen that had slid out of a hidden slot, which blinked on, the inside of the Prometheus Star's master chamber, watching silently as the robotic physicians employed by the core computer heal and restore the trio that had gotten the harsh sun tan that Technocrom had designed as part of the security system. He studied each one of the trespassers with intense interest; especially the attractive young lady that had accompanied the green skinned Martian wanna-be and the triclops with the shaolin outfit. He inserted the needle into a tiny port at one corner of the screen. He was going to have some fun with her. He took control of one of the robotic arms closest to her and smiled with twisted intent, his gleaming fangs shining a perfect white. He directed the three-fingered hand of the arm to begin groping the girl. Another arm was directed to slowly slide her dress up in a slow and teasing fashion, even as he proceeded to toss back about twelve more shots of tequila. 'Slow and steady can be applied in so many situations', thought the perverse cyborg as he watched the robotic arms begin to molest the girl, Technocrom slobbering and drooling like a ravenous wolf.  
  
Just as one of the arms was about to bring her dress above her chest, the salivating monster-man got a twenty five thousand volt wakeup call right through the interface jack. Technocrom writhed and thrashed, trying to pull the interface needle out of the jack. A fierce and powerful voice exploded inside of Technocrom's mind. "FILTHY WRETCH! YOU DARE TO PLEASURE YOURSELF WITH A HELPLESS CHILD?! BURN, MOLGREL, BURN IN PITS OF HELL!" Technocrom felt like his nervous system was being barbecued, and roared defiance, and yanked at the jack for all his worth, tearing the screen, and a portion of the desk surface, right off. Wires sparked and caught fire as Technocrom flopped to the floor face first. Even though he found that his organics felt like charred meat, and probably smelled like it too, he was savagely furious, and, fighting through the pain, and forgetting all rational thought, launched to his feet, roared once more and was about to download a fatal computer bug into the Prometheus Star when an icy cold voice seemed to seep into the back of his mind and coolly say, "No".  
  
Technocrom froze in place, like a stone statue, his face portraying a rather unsettling mix of shock and fear. He heard that same evil voice, audibly this time, as though the owner of the voice was in the room with him. He felt the warmth go right out of the room, replaced with a cold so bitter, Technocrom felt it right through his armor and right down to his super alloy laced skeleton. He felt like he would shatter into so many frost bitten fragments, and if not for the knowledge that his machine half could withstand this kind of cold, though just barely, he would have sworn that he had been flash frozen like a massive chunk of meat in a slaughter house.  
  
"Now, now, good doctor, there's no need to get all upset with some conservative minded conglomerate of computer chips and plating. If one wishes to enjoy the favor of a lady's company", the chasm deep, ice-cold voice soothed, a pair of gleaming golden eyes opening in the shadows to Technocrom's left, in addition being six and a half feet above Technocrom's full height. As Technocrom's fearful gaze focused on the eyes in the shadows, a pinpoint of light appeared above his desk, then flashed suddenly, leaving the girl known as Videl hovering above the desk momentarily, before she unceremoniously crashed onto the desk, hard, rolled off, and flopped like a boneless fish at Technocrom's feet. The voice finished with a husky whisper, "One must be willing to be bold and do the deed oneself. Oh, tequila, I'm thirsty", the owner noticing the bottle of tequila. Instead of walking over to get the bottle, a long blue squid-like tentacle, without the suckers though, and a pointed tip flew out of the shadows and whipped around the bottle, wrapping around it, and whisked back to the icy voiced being concealed in the shadows. After a second, the sound of glass breaking hit Technocrom's ears, startling him out of his shell shock, and smiled a half nervous, half wicked smile as the words the hidden visitor had spoken began to sink in.  
  
He nervously eyed the shadowed being and managed to stutter off, "T-t-thank y-y-y-you, M-m-m-master!" and looked down at the young woman at his feet. He quickly pointed to an oil painting on the far wall, the painting rising up on concealed hinges. Underneath the painting was what looked like a safe, which flung itself open, but instead of money inside, it was more tequila! Three racks of bottles, all tequila, levitated out of the safe, and floated over to the twisted cyborg. He felt something psychically pop the corks on the bottles in the first rack, and smiled. The Master may be a demonic creep, but he sure knows how to treat a guy! He grabbed a bottle and chugged down the contents in a few quick, massive gulps, then did the same thing to the rest of the bottles in the first, and, quite hurriedly, the second rack. After polishing off the last bottle of the second rack, Technocrom was very much sloshed out of his bionic German mind, mumbling something incoherent about lederhosen and a milkmaid named Greta, then focused his swaying attention back to the young woman he planned to make beg like a bitch in heat. He smiled like a demented maniac and held his hands out to his sides, his blade like claws shrinking down into long, tapered digits with tiny, if not unnoticeable sharpened nails instead of actual claws. As he tittered and tottered this way and that, the drunken monster smashed an empty bottle into his own forehead, and burst out laughing like some kind of idiot as he fell smack on his metal ass. He was in stitches so quick, even the world's worst psychiatrist would realize that this guy wasn't right upstairs.  
  
As he chortled away, his armor began peeling off of him like the shed skin of a serpent. It slide out from under the cackling lunatic and folded into what looked like a suit case and floated up to the desk, landing on the damaged office furniture without a sound. Terror-Core Technocrom was now as naked as a jaybird, his lightly tanned skin exposed, as well as the interface implants used to control his armor, and the occasional robotic component that emerged from underneath the skin. He calmed down for a split second, then suddenly launched to his feet and scooped up Videl, disappearing down a passageway behind the desk that had been concealed by a hologram.  
  
The shadowed presence did a double take at the strange antics of his newest pet, an eyebrow arched so high, it almost touched the being's forehead. The being stepped out of the shadows just enough for it to stick its head out and look down the hidden passageway that had just been concealed by a hologram again. The golden eyes narrowed mischievously through the eyeholes of a face guard, a smile of pearly white, razor sharp teeth, dominated by four thick, long fangs spreading across a face of deep blue skin with spiky scales covering the cheeks and eyebrows. It wore a rather simple helmet made of a deep blue metal, with a massive, curving, swept back V shaped face guard, similar to Technocrom's, but much more pronounced and quite a bit bigger over the face that stopped halfway down the razor blade straight, high-bridged nose. There were two small down angled fins, also swept back slightly like the face piece, poking out from behind the plate at the checks. A gravity-defying bang of neon pink hair poked out from under the rim of the face piece, taking some of the edge off the entity's appearance, but not much.  
  
"Damn, that boy got to be easing up on the sauce or he going to fuck up his insides even worse than his head is...no, wait, that's not possible", the being popped off in a rather higher-pitched tone than he had used before, vaguely sounding like one of those rappers that your parents complain about corrupting the minds of young people. He shock his head and chuckled to himself and simply faded away, his voice becoming fainter and fainter the more he faded away, "Soon the Hynaku will be but a soon forgotten memory, Technocrom's test will be over, and I'll have three new fighters to add to my 'Engines of Destruction'. I can hardly wait".  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, this is a really friggin short chappy, but got a serious case of writer's block, but be not afraid, my loyal ones, For this story is just starting to heat up! If you thought this story was well on the go you were wrong! More surprises and twists, action and adventure, weirdness and stuff that's so fucked up, you'd swear I was on crack half the time! Let the adventure continue in "The Dark Palace: One way ticket to Hell! Pack light and Enjoy you stay!" 


	11. The Dark Palace: One way ticket to hell!...

Disclaimer: If You've been keeping up with the story so far, then you know the routine, and I won't subject to needless rambling, so on with the show! Let's begin "The Dark Palace: One way ticket to Hell! Pack light and enjoy your stay". Roll it, monkeys!  
  
The Dark Palace. It was the new name of what had once been Kami's Lookout. Now it had become a demonic tower that looked like it had sprouted right from the fiery depths of Hell itself, gleaming black like a metallic scar against the bright morning light. It was several miles it height, and design reflected a heavy gothic influence. This hellish tower was quickly becoming feared by the humans of Earth who journeyed too close to the evil tower, some being taken captive by Majin Buu/Cell hybrids that served the masters of this house of evil, some being eaten alive, some slowly killed by the sadistic creatures known simply as the Hybrids, some fairing even worse.  
  
The men who were taken were usually either put to work in the hazardous labs and factories within the dark palace, or used to entertain the warriors by having them fight to the death in blood soaked arenas, being injected with violence stimulating hallucinogens and several kinds of stimulant narcotics, blended into a fiendish cocktail that turned soft- hearted gentleman and generally good people into savage animals who usually went insane from a combination of both their actions and the pharmaceutical potions they were injected with. They were all given vests containing a small supply of the drug that drove them into bloody frenzies, which, with the push of a button, would be pumped through tubes leading into their jugulars from a container on the back of the vest. When the drug hit their systems, not only would they become no more than wild animals mentally and emotionally, they would undergo a physical change as well as the mental one: they would develop saber tooth-like fangs, and thick, serrated claws as long as a persons forearm. The battles were vicious, savage, and all the more entertaining for the demonic mutants laughing and cackling from the seats, cheering on the human they betted on, sometimes collecting a fortune after the match, sometimes more broke than a Chinese vase after a herd of bulls stormed over it. The victors were further changed and enhanced, while the losers became food for the victors. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. These were the only rules here. Sometimes girls would be used for the arena, but the warriors had "other" ideas for them. They usually weren't as lucky as the guys.  
  
A warrior would walk up and down a line of captured women, all shackled in irons, stripped naked and treated like so much dirt. Sometimes warriors would drink their blood like water, like wine, acting like some kind of crazed vampire, and sometimes, they would end up being forced to share their favor with the warriors, and not just one on one either. There was one Hybrid who had over dozen slave girls, all wearing heavy iron collars, all connect to him by heavy, barbed steel chains that was connected to his wrist. He dragged them around with him everywhere, and usually beat up, violate, or EAT any stragglers who held things up. Lets just say he wasn't the most patient of Hybrids. He would sell his "wares" to fellow Hybrids, and watch the girls entertain his comrades. If they did a good job, they were rewarded by being left alone for the day, and even allowed to move about the palace freely, of course aware that meant they were easy pickings for any other Hybrid that passed by, and even by one of the Three Beasts, the death god Hurakan, the perverse cyber-demon Cynenba, and the new guy, Vegeta Metallix, formerly Vegeta, prince of all Saiyins. Life was the worst for the women, and many wished they had a gun...they could take the easy way out, cowards way out be damned! This was how desperate they were.  
  
As a young woman coward against a wall, a trio of Hybrids was advancing on her, chuckling insanely, licking their lips. A rather thin one was licking a rather nasty looking dagger with a glazed over look in his eye. The young women let off a high-pitched shriek that seemed to only excite them even more. As they begun to reach out and grab her, Hurakan himself simply faded into existence, minus his armor, but retaining his usual robes, looking rather disgusted, and pointed at the trio with a sour grimace plastered on his face. He simply barked, "No", and the Hybrids blew apart, spraying the young women with tissues, blood and other fluids, the dagger of the thin one clattered to the floor, burnt black as though by intense flame. Hurakan let out an angry sigh and walked over to the shell- shocked girl and stared at her with a sad look in his sunken red eyes, a small tear running down the oil black skin of his cheek.  
  
He reached up to his shoulders and undid his cape, swinging it around and draping it around the girl, who was all but swallowed up by the twenty-foot long cape, startling her out of her shock. She took one look and the creature looking her right in the eye- who, by the way, was wiping the organic slime off of her with a telekinetically suspended cloth- and screamed. Hurakan smiled sadly and whispered in a soft and endearing tone, "Hush, child, I am nothing like the rumors describe. I despise the idea of taking a woman against their will. In fact, it sickens me to no end, and as a matter of fact, what my creations have done here today is going get them a beating most sour". The young woman stopped screaming abruptly, and simply stared into Hurakan's ruby-like eyes, simply and completely amazed at two things: he really was like nothing ever seen on Earth, but not so hideous looking in all honesty, just...odd looking. Plus, he saved her from a fate worse than death, in her opinion. She then did something that surprised them both: she hopped up and hugged him around the neck, making the death god turn white. He wasn't afraid, but in fact he was blushing! That's right, blushing! The guy has white blood, which turns black when it's exposed directly to the atmosphere (which is why it was deep black when Piccolo smashed his head to bits).  
  
Hurakan had a nervous grin spreading from ear hole to ear hole. Having a rather attractive, NAKED (well almost naked) young women wrapping her slender arms around his huge neck with a surprising amount of force, whose cleavage was pressing into his exposed chest, all quite enjoyable, wasn't helping the bulge in his baggy pants at all. He felt her crying into his shoulder, her silky hair tickling his scaly face (by the way, her hair was a glistening amber color) sobbing out, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" over an over again. He should have fastened the damn cape around her. He decided to simply let her cry, sighing nervously as she continued to sob and whisper choking "thank you's" into his neck. The poor thing started to hiccup, which was a surprising turn-on for the death god, because he could swear she was kissing his neck AS she hiccupped.  
  
Well, now, this is new, Hurakan thought to himself warily as the young woman continued to kiss the gill-like ridges on Hurakan's neck. He was just about to set her down on the floor and try to explain he wasn't that kind of man, when a delicious feeling exploded along the nerves in his neck, freezing him in place like he was made of cold stone. 'By creation's light, now she's LICKING the flesh between my neck ridges! OH, wonderful! Doesn't she know that's a particularly sensitive area for my species?! No, I guess not', the now shivering Death God painfully realized as he struggled to retain some semblance of genuine coherent thought. He gripped the girl's shoulders sternly, but never got a word out, as she planted a searing kiss on his dark snout. That completely tore it!  
  
He bent forward quicker than you or I can blink, almost dislodging the "thankful" vixen from his neck, but before she could lose her grip, he whipped himself backward, throwing her into the air, eliciting a surprised scream from her. Hurakan held out his arms, and leaped into the air, catching the startled woman and landing with a cat's grace...right on top of a Hybrid that had almost completely regenerated, squishing him into bloody paste yet again. The Hybrids arm was twitching now and again, and a choked voice just manage to squeeze out, "I hate you". Hurakan gave the glob of slime a look that said, 'likewise', and spoke to the wide-eyed woman who looked like a small child in his tree trunk arms, "Well my dear, care to join me for a meeting that myself and my lieutenants are holding? After word, we're holding a little party, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"  
  
She blinked a few times and answered in a rather bubbly tone, "A party?! Me? But I haven't got anything to wear!" The last part came out a semi- whine, prompting this response, and a lady-killer smile from the charming God of Death, "Well, we shall just have to see what the future holds, yes? By the way, miss what's your name?" The girl was a bit surprised that something...someone like Hurakan would be concerned about her name, but despite her reluctance she answered "Angelique". Hurakan raised a scaly eyebrow and purred, "Angelique, the perfect name for an angel", making Angelique blush fiercely, and giggle softly. Hurakan slid her onto his gigantic shoulder so that she was sitting, and whispered energetically, "Well, Angelique hold tightly, beautiful one, for...interesting times are soon upon us", and sped of leaving a fire trail.  
  
The same Hybrid he stomped on had yet again come close to regenerating when he snarled out some particularly nasty Namekian curses, with an Ice-Jin (that's Freeza's race!) comment about how he was such a hypocrite. He was revealed to be the thin one with the dagger. As he reached for his dagger, a massive fireball screamed down the hall and collided the Hybrid and his companions. They screamed bloody murder just before they were reduced to scattered sub-dimensions, the dagger joining its owner in oblivion. As the dust that used to be the Hybrid trio settled, a deep and angry voice boomed through the hallway, "Maybe so. But at least I'm not you!" As the echoing voice faded, a familiar figure walked out of a darkened hallway, a hideous snarl dominating his blue metal face. Cynenba growled for a few minutes, then spoke to no one as he ground out, "So we're still lieutenants, huh? I don't frigging think so, Death God. Oh, how I don't fucking think so!" and teleported away.  
  
Unbeknownst to Cynenba, he had been watched by a pair of cold golden eyes from a dark corner, evil glee reflecting off of them. The owner of the eyes adjusted his deep blue metal helmet and smiled demonically to himself and thought, 'NOW, things start to get good! Ha ha!'  
  
As Goku and company approached the Dark Palace, they couldn't comprehend the scope and magnitude of what they were looking at. It was looking at something from somebody's nightmares and a techno-indulgent architects fantasies come alive. Goten was stunned, Trunks and Gohan looked sick to their stomachs at what had been the floating palace of Earth's previous guardian, but Goku was as mad as bull in a ketchup factory. He was going to make somebody pay for desecrating Kami's Lookout if it killed him! Goku felt a wicked strong KI signature coming from a balcony high on the side of the tower. The balcony itself was so huge it looked like it could support a baseball stadium with room to spare. He sped off toward it, intent on introducing his boots to somebody's rectum very, very badly! The others were hard pressed to keep up with the level 3 Super Saiyin, all amazed that Goku still hadn't yet lost power. In fact, it had been steadily growing, slowly but surely. As they closed in on their target, they all felt like someone was sliding ice down their spines, and couldn't stop shivering. What greeted them when they arrived at the "Dark Palace" didn't help matters any, either.  
  
The palace was a deep ashen black, made entirely of a demonically crafted metal that reflected light like glass. The whole palace was like a huge black gash against the sky, ripped open freshly as though by Shinigami himself, the Japanese god of death. It had a very jagged and gothic style to its design, complete with parapets, dark towers rising from the main structure of the palace, each one fit to called a palace onto themselves. To sum it up, the palace was like a gigantic, dark cyber-punk version of Barador, the mythical fortress featured in Tolkien's famous trilogy, Lord of The Rings. It even had its own version of the grotesque Orcs lining the battlements, some sticking their heads out of the tall windows to spy the newcomers, grinning like feral beasts. They made Goku's skin crawl, because every single one of these goons looked like Janenba, but heavy on influences from Majin Buu and Cell as well.  
  
Trunks caught up with Goku, a stern look dominating the demi-Saiyins face, framed by his lavender hair. He snarled at the balcony, glaring daggers at the reception committee, being nearly a hundred on the strange freaks that kept on smiling at them, the twisted Cynenba, who himself didn't look one bit happy, and what was rather odd, was a rather cheerful looking Hurakan. What was odd about him at the moment was the young woman sitting on his giant left shoulder, whispering in his ear hole, occasionally giggling, wrapped up in a cloak that was several dozen sizes too big for her, seemingly swallowing her up. She moved a strand of amber colored hair behind her ear, and suddenly caught sight of Trunks, who was snarling like a rabid dog. She recoiled in fear at the demi-Saiyins snarling, hugging onto Hurakan's armory neck, causing the death god to turn to look at her. He mouthed something that Trunks couldn't hear, but could really care little about because one thing was certain: He was going to TEAR Hurakan to bloody ribbons, plan or no fucking plan!  
  
He reached behind his back and began to slowly draw his sword, eyes bulging with something border lining between righteous anger and berserker rage, boring holes into Hurakan's forehead. He began to float down to the balcony, snarling and spitting with rage, power building to a roar. The goons that had gathered on the balcony with Hurakan and the other CFB (creepy frigging bastard) stared for a stunned moment, and then shifted into battle poses, but Cynenba holding a hand for them to hold their place. "Let's see what this pretty boy will do, boys. Just take it easy. He's no threat", Cynenba said, chuckling under the last part. 'Not a threat, am I?' Trunks thought to himself angrily. He disagreed, and now it was time to explain his reasons why.  
  
He summoned the power of his ancestors, the mighty Saiyin warriors of legend, and transformed into a Super Saiyin. Every hair on his head sprang to life and stuck straight up after turning a molten gold, shining and burning like a star. His now crystal blue eyes narrowed on the Death God, ascending to Level 2 almost automatically in a lightning fast flash of gold- white light. But he was far from done. Far from done, indeed. As Goku had done when he faced down Majin Buu for the first time, and as he had done on the World of the Kais, and as his father, Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyins had done....Trunks Briefs ascended to Super Saiyin Three.  
  
He felt every muscle in his body clench like he was suffering some kind of full body wracking spasm or cramp, tightening to a painful degree beyond mortal words. He felt like his own body was tearing itself apart, but he didn't care about that, or many other things right now, except one thing, that thing being revenge, pure and simple. He felt his Ki rise so suddenly, so rapidly, he thought that he was going to explode, but yet he pushed his power even further, delved even deeper into himself till he found that ancient power, and took all his rage, all his sorrow, all his heart break and betrayal, all of the famous Saiyin pride he inherited from his wayward father, his very heart and soul, and all of the love for his fallen friends and family and poured it out for the whole world to see.  
  
Suddenly, it clicked. He smiled like a wild beast that had finally satisfied a hunger that ached forever, a pain that could never be satiated by the thoughts or desires of any sane person being fulfilled, let alone an average soul. He screamed triumph all the way to Other World and beyond. So great had Trunks power become that his power was felt by Dabura, the former demon king, who Hurakan had mercifully spared during his visit to the now leveled check-in station, roaring his support for the newest of ultra elite Saiyin, praying to every deity in creation that this new power would send the dark violator of those he called friend to the lowest pits of Hell, for Dabura would be there to meet him, and find some satisfaction, personally. The Demon King prayed that the souls of his stolen friends would soon find peace. As he began walking away from the rubble that had become the graves for so many Oni who were just doing their jobs, and even the Grand Kai, he lowered his golden eyes to the Oni girl who had taken a quick shining to the burly demon. He smiled sadly at her, noticing she was wiping a tear from her eye. He gestured with his head and she began following him down Snake Way, a large duffle bag flung over her small shoulders.  
  
They had taken no more then five steps when a deep, silk smooth voice cheerily quipped out of the blue, "Lovely day, isn't it?" The two stopped in mid-step, startled by the mystery voice that had greeted them. They looked every which way but couldn't see one single solitary soul, if you will pardon the badly timed pun. All of the souls that had come to Other World recently were lost, so to speak, and had to make their own way, some going back to Earth, some going to Hell instead of Heaven, and vice versa, simply because they got bad directions. Thanks to Hurakan, the afterlife was in utter and complete chaos. Dabura felt like killing somebody, and whoever decided to ask such a moronic question was going to be introduced to his boot heel.  
  
"Introduce me to your boot heel? Well now, that's not a very friendly thought if I ever read one! How rude!" The voice said again, faking insult. The owner of the voice materialized right behind the Oni girl and grabbed her attractive behind in a huge hand and squeezed. She squealed in fright and whipped around, attempting to slap the offender, only to freeze an inch or two from the demonic visage that smiled disarmingly at her. Dabura turned also, but threw a haymaker that sent the unknown monster flying...until he stopped himself in mid-flight, and lowered his thrown back head, smiling like the cat that ate the proverbial canary. He floated back down to Snake Way, grinning from behind the sweeping V shaped face guard of his dark blue helmet, yellow eyes wide with wild glee. Now that Dabura could get a good look at him, even more was revealed about this lecherous creep.  
  
He had a navy blue cape just as massive as Hurakan's, but embroidered in black, which appeared like a great swath of mid-evening sky had been stuck to him, flapping and fluttering as though a gentle breeze were flowing under it, but there was no wind on Snake Way. The cape was pulled to the hollow of his neck, where it was pinned to his chest by a skull shaped ornament. He wore a body suit of oil black leather with a shirt of like- colored chain mail, all enhanced by midnight blue armor covering almost all of his legs, his gigantic chest and pecks, and fore arms. The armor on his shoulders were wide and somewhat bulbous, adorned with bestial claws running along the rim of the shoulder armor, with spoon head shaped pieces attached about halfway out from where the shoulder pieces joined the rest of the armor. All of this armor and leather and chain mail were covering a beast that stood a head over Dabura, and had three times as much muscle.  
  
His face was the worst part. From beneath the V shaped face piece, a pair of ice-cold golden eyes stared intently at the two people staring fearfully at the scaly face of the eyes owner. A rather feminine bang of pink hair stuck out from beneath the faceplate, lessening the impact of his appearance quite a bit. It even got a round of hysterical giggles from the Oni girl, who fell over in stitches. Both Dabura and the bizarre being just stared at her like she had just sprouted a second head and a couple extra breasts and in unison asked, "What the fuck is her problem?" She answered, struggling between the giggles and belly laughing, "He...hehehehe...h-h-h- hasssss p-p-pink h-h-hair-hahahahahaha!"  
  
Dabura looked was at a loss for words, but the stranger was worse off. He face vaulted and fell over, smashing a small crater into Snake Way, feet twitching here and there. He pulled his legs to his chest and kicked out, launching to his feet. Where he was smiling like a loon before, he was now snarling like a rabid animal. He focused his snarl at the Oni girl, planning to have her on a spit if he had anything to say about it. No one made fun of his hair. 'It's not fair', he thought. Why did the rest of his people have a deep bluish black color to their hair, and he got stuck with cotton candy pink hair? Cotton candy pink! It was enough to make a Dark God sick to his five stomachs. He was V'Raal Talgarin, damn it! Nobody laughed at him and got away with it. Just ask those that dared to. They wouldn't be providing an answer very quickly, well, at least not in this life.  
  
He was going to be civil and just toss them to Hurakan, but now they got his dander up, and he was in the mood for Oni soup. For good Oni soup, you just have to "tenderize" the meat very, VERY well. V'Raal started stomping toward the still laughing Oni girl, and the now defensive demon king, intent on gutting them with rusty spoons. He reached behind his head and clasped something in his armored fist. That something was the handle of a sword, and was quickly slid out of its concealed sheath. The hilt was rather simple, two nasty crescent shaped blades at either end of the hilt. The blade was puny to look at, a deep shade of watery blue, engraved with what looked like an old form of Japanese, but began to slide outward, like it was coming out the hilt, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as the blade had gone from a measly two feet, to well over thirty long, and four feet wide. When the blade had finished extending, the sword resembled a huge katana, making the dark monster look vaguely like a samurai, especially when he turned to face them sideways, gripping the handle with both huge fists.  
  
The Oni girl had long stopped laughing, and was now hugging onto Dabura with a death grip, quite content with never letting go. V'Raal sneered at them and darkly snarled, "So, who wants to be a victim? Any volunteers?!" and charged at the two, a barely visible blur, even to Dabura. He appeared right behind then and leaped high into the air, raising his sword above his head. Just when he was about to bring the blade down onto Dabura's head in a savage downward stroke, V'Raal seemed to freeze but a few inches from his intended target, a look that was a mix of shock and a hint of fear spreading across his scaly blue face. Dabura and the Oni girl turned around and freaked, both falling rather hard onto their posteriors. After rubbing away so discomfort, they realized that the monstrous stranger that had confronted them looked like he had seen a ghost. Plus, he was staring past them at something. They turned to see what he was frozen by, and felt like they were frozen themselves. What they were looking at was a gold-armored version of their would-be killer!  
  
This one had armor that looked almost identical to the first guy, but was golden with many blood red jewels embedded in it, embroidered and trimmed in a variety of precious metals molded into flowing organic shapes. The only differences in the armor the two beings wore was that the new guy had two long, metal digits sticking out of the toe of each boot, a set of four long oily black blades sticking out of each four arm and shin, and the shape of the helmet. The helmet of the new guy resembled something worn by a shogun that had a miniature flying saucer with twice the newcomer's shoulders width touched down right on top of the helmet, and then fused with it. His red striped black cape seemed to by held aloft behind him, as he floated toward the blue guy, a forced smile stretching the flesh of his deep yellow scaled face. It was a cross between something like an iguana and some kind of insect, though more reptilian that insectile. The deep set, blood red eyes seemed to bore right through the lot of them, and gleamed with an icy ferocity that was coated in refined and arrogant calm.  
  
"Well, well, V'Raal, still being a trouble making bastard, are we?" the golden monster rumbled. His voice had a slight accent to it, something like an English accent, but his voice was unearthly deep, and had the vague feeling of deep breath being exhaled as he talked. As Dabura watched, the one called V'Raal got some measure of composure back and looked right into the newcomers eyes and slowly asked, in a rather shaky and frightened voice, unlike his voice earlier, full of bravado and energy, "H-how are y- you doing, t-t-today...F-f-father?" The golden one, who was now known to be V'Raal's father, looked at V'Raal and glared at him. As he did so, a transparent field of greenish energy engulfed him, and then shot outward at V'Raal, smashing into him like a comet hitting a planet surface, and sent him flying till he was out of sight. The newcomer looked at Dabura and the Oni girl with a now genuine smile, a friendly one at that, and proudly shouted, "Greetings, young ones! I am Darkore Talgarin, Father to the Dark Lord, V'Raal Talgarin, the ditz I just sent flying, Lord of the Empire of Eternal Night, supreme master of the Dark Force army, and a member of the greatest collection of superior beings in all of the Omniverse. I am one of twelve who have yet to be fully gathered, another of which being the entity called Hurakan, even though he is unaware of such a position. Our name is spoken throughout existence, whispered in dark places and feared as though we were evil itself, which perhaps we are. We are...THE DARK GODS!!"  
  
As that name echoed throughout Other World, Dabura couldn't help his blood from freezing solid at the mention of that name, a name he did not know himself, but somehow felt in his deepest being that this name was old, very old. He knew by a strange instinctive knowledge that the Dark Gods were something to be starkly terrified of. As he shivered in his boots, eyes staring wide at the golden armored Dark God, V'Raal appeared out of nowhere, wobbling uncontrollably as though he were threatening to pass out, armor smoking and singed slightly from his father's power burst. He managed to straighten himself out enough to barely squeak out, "Always the showman, eh, pops?" He then promptly passed out and flopped unceremoniously onto his back, eyes rolling around in his sockets, as his demonic looking parent broke into a devilish cackle that would have made a corpses skin crawl. As he laughed, the entire group faded away until they disappeared entirely, reappearing on the giant balcony that was being shaken apart by an ascending Super Saiyin. As they faded into existence, Darkore walked over to the stoically calm and statue still Hurakan, who had noticed him...or so we thought. Hurakan looked over his shoulder at Darkore, who was quite surprised, but then became even more surprised when Hurakan spoke up and sternly said, somehow being heard over the entire racket that Trunks was making as he ascended, "I don't like being manipulated Darkore Talgarin, and I HATE being spied upon. Next time you want to keep tabs on me, do it yourself and not that twisted spawn of yours. Battle me, insult me, mock me, study me in a lab, even engage me in casual conversation should the spirit move you, but never think that just because your lackey gave me the power that I have, that I am blind to you".  
  
Darkore was speechless. Hurakan had known of him the entire time it seems like, and had known that V'Raal and he had been tracking his activities. Damn, this kid was a hell of a lot more alert than most! And he wasn't stupid either. Sharp like a freshly forged dagger, this one! He recovered expertly and calmly walked up to Hurakan till they were side by side. His cape seemed to wrap around him for a second, then opened up and revealed Darkore holding a massive bag of popcorn and quipped, "Like some?" The Death God looked to the popcorn, as did Angelique. Hurakan smiled and said "sure". He reached into the bag and removed a massive wad of popcorn, almost half the bag, and smiled as he said "Thanks", and held his hand out so Angelique could take some herself. This eliciting a mock whine from Darkore, "Hey! Greedy!" but who himself smiled, and softly announced, "Welcome to the Dark Gods...brother". Darkore also offered some to Cynenba who had walked over to them and asked what was going on. He was also informed he was going to be joining the Dark Gods, to which he gave a resounding, "OH HELL YEAH!" As three of the Dark Gods watched Trunks ascend while eating popcorn, they all had one unified thought: "Where in the seven hells had Vegeta Metallix gotten to?!"  
  
Author's Note: I finally have this chapter finished, and duly apologize for not having it done ages ago. College does tend to get in the way of personal endeavors. I hope you all enjoy, or have enjoyed reading this chapter, as I have enjoyed presenting it to you. As always, R&R, praise, criticize, flame, adore, all are welcome! Get ready for "Cruel Discoveries, Bloody Rampage!" 


	12. Cruel Discoveries, Bloody Rampage

Disclaimer: Well folks, I am most definitely back, and so I won't bore with the usual dribble, so on with the show! So now Begins "Cruel Discoveries, Bloody Rampage!"  
  
As Vegeta walked down the expansive hallway, he was somehow keeping his balance despite the fact that hallways were actually swaying from side to side. The Hybrids has smartly decided to go for a different approach; they were floating above the floor, sweeping down the hall toward the cause of the earthquake-style disturbance, all with nasty looking sneers on their pink-skinned faces, intent on rearranging somebody's insides. He smirked at the Hybrids need to inflict violence on anybody that crossed their paths, or on anybody in general. They would have made fine Saiyins. He was now dragging a screaming Marron down toward his chambers that he had selected for himself when the Dark Palace had finished forming itself. He reached the huge doors, smiling at the fact that he had to scrunch up his shoulders ever so slightly to get past them. He kicked them open with a thunderous boom and adjusted himself so he wouldn't get stuck. As he surveyed the room, he eyed the huge master bed, a classic four-poster deal, but built to accommodate someone of his massive stature. He harshly tossed the weeping girl onto the bed and with a mental command, began divesting his armor, which popped off with bursts of cool steam.  
  
Marrons tear filled eyes widened as she saw Vegeta Metallix completely remove his armor, exposing the skinless red muscle tissue and cybernetics that made him up. She felt sick to her core and frightened to such an extent, it border-lined on a psychotic episode. She dreaded at the thought of Vegeta Metallix's intentions, but suddenly calmed when she looked between his legs. Instead of the nightmarish organs she thought she would see, it was instead smooth muscle tissue and machine components. She suddenly realized that Vegeta Metallix did NOT know about his lacking "parts". She was brought out of her shock by Vegeta Metallix's deep chuckle, as he said, "Impressive isn't it, You'll never see anything like this", as he puffed up to emphasize his imaginary manhood. Marron could only respond with "you got that right!" Vegeta Metallix raised a metal brow, and then looked down. He froze stiff as chilled concrete. Marron blinked at his response, and started to slowly slide off the sheets, vary not to get Vegeta Metallix's attention, lest he kill her in a rage at the lack of his male sex organs. She had gotten no more than a few measly inches when Vegeta Metallix raised his head, breathing now a harsh rush on air, in and out, teeth bared in a wicked snarl, and his four yellow eyes threatening to burst, ruby red veins prominently displayed against the golden cornea of the eyes.  
  
He whirled around, and in a barely contained rush of anger and intent to inflict harm, he charged out of the room, screaming and roaring incoherently, his armor reattaching itself as he charged back down the hallway, a single violent desire burned into his mind: "KILL, KILL, KILL!!!" he left a stunned and confused Marron in the abandoned room, wondering what the hell had just happened. Coming to a startling realization that she could now escape, she tore out of the room, and ran down an adjoining hallway, intent on finding the other women.  
  
The four Dark Gods (well, the three conscious ones, that is!) looked on with mild admiration at the young demi-Saiyin floating above them, now fully transformed into a third stage Super Saiyin, who was glaring at them with a need to vivisect some alien dirt bags. Darkore thought the boy must be stupid to challenge all the power assembled before him, especially himself, that empty-minded son of his, Cynenba, and especially Hurakan. Hurakan may be young by Darkore's standards, but he was a mere thousand points below him in power. HA! Kids today! Finally realizing that eating ones vegetables was a good thing! As Darkore thought about his idiot sons incredible dumb luck at picking such a new recruit for the Dark God Council, said idiot was stirring, and was half sitting up, looking at the glowing Super Saiyin Three Trunks, swearing and grumpily asking, "who the fuck turned on the lights? Kill it, man! I'm was having a nice dream about a swimsuit model and a bottle of Prozac!"  
  
Cynenba chuckled at V'Raal's odd response, but the two elder Dark Gods replied thusly, with Hurakan stating, in a somewhat nervous tone, "I really don't want to know. How are you related to this person again, Darkore?" Darkore responded with a resounding, "I don't know him, I tell you!" As the two began to discuss the merits of having ones identity changed to distance oneself from annoying relations, they felt a rather intense build up of power coming from inside the palace, and the intense rage behind it. They realized several things: the first thing was that Vegeta Metallix was the source of the huge Ki reading, plus he was particular angry at Hurakan, but would kill anything he got a hold of, or at least make it suffer first, and thirdly...he was right below them, coming up very fast indeed! They both looked at each other and whispered, "Oh, shit". Vegeta Metallix's massive hands burst through the floor, two of his hands grabbing the two by their heads, the other two hands grabbing on the armor they wore on their respective chests, the rest of him following suite, fully armored again, and now bristling with a nasty assortment of heavy assault weapons.  
  
Hurakan and Darkore were now struggling to get out of Vegeta Metallix's grip, being assisted by Cynenba and a now very conscious V'Raal, who was punching Vegeta Metallix wildly, swearing at him to let the old man go, or have his balls removed the hard way. Vegeta Metallix redoubled his efforts, screaming out, "My balls have already been removed you bastard! You and these three fucks had my sex organs removed! You turned me into some kind of twisted monster-machine thing! I'M NOT EVEN A MAN ANYMORE!!" He rammed his head into V'Raal's, and then slammed the heads of the two Dark Gods together and threw them at a stunned V'Raal. He then bent over so quickly, that Cynenba was taken right off his feet, which gave Vegeta Metallix the chance to grab his shoulders and pile drive him into the floor. For good measure, he started to fire off his body weapons, totally vaporizing some of the Hybrids, who had now started to get involved in the fight. He barely registered a very frightened woman on the floor staring at him with a very fearful expression, dressed in one of Hurakan's robes. She looked over in the Death God's direction and ran over to him, being dragged down by the heavy garment she was wearing. She fell at Hurakan's side, trying to coerce the God of Death back to consciousness, succeeding somewhat as he stat up and began massaging his scalp, groaning at his discomfort and slight headache.  
  
As Vegeta Metallix continued his rage-fueled rampage, Trunks looked on, stunned so completely, you'd swear he just died in mid air and forgot to plummet to the ground far below. His sloping brow was almost touching the spiky mane of hair he now sported, and his eyes were as big as saucers. He was couldn't believe his what was going on, just a few feet below him. His father, now some kind of cybernetic freak, was going ballistic on the main bad guys, and what looked like some new arrivals, and from the Ki signals they were putting out, they were easily on par with Hurakan! Great. Just beautiful! How was he supposed to beat these guys if they kept piling on the power? Just as the fight below him continued on, the creep in the golden armor leaped into the air, streaking toward Vegeta, who didn't even register the movement, he was so engrossed with tearing apart Hurakan's lady friend, who Hurakan was viscously defending. 'Maybe the bastard has SOME honor in him', Trunks begrudgingly admitted as he witnessed Hurakan's noble act.  
  
Vegeta turned just in time to receive a thundering succession of spin kicks, followed up by a sickeningly painful-to-look-at high kick to the jaw. It was sickeningly painful to look at for two reasons: the gold guy looked like he had torn his groin and pelvis right in two pieces pulling off the kick, and Vegeta's jaw had been smashed clean off! Metal and bone fragments, blood, muscle fibers, tiny machine bits, and other bodily components went scattering as Vegeta's jaw went flying right into a Hybrid, bursting out the other side of the half bio-android, half demon, leaving a gaping hole where his stomach used to be. The Hybrid looked at the hole in his stomach, then at Darkore, then back to hole, then back to Darkore again, then flipped both birds before his eyes rolled back into his head and flopped to floor like a wet sack mud. Darkore winched and quipped, "OOOOHHHHHHH! Sorry!" He walked over to the unconscious Vegeta Metallix and picked him up like he weighed nothing, and slumped him over his shoulder. He registered that Vegeta Metallix was already beginning to stir, as well as regenerate. He was glad that Vegeta was regenerating, because all of his blood and saliva and so forth were staining his good cloak. He glanced at Trunks, who was screaming bloody murder and flying right at the Dark God, sword drawn and ready to cleave somebody's ugly melon right off. He would have been permitted to get within striking distance, if not for Darkore's slightly annoyed mood. Darkore didn't want to kill the boy, at least not yet, so he glared at the foolish child and snarled, "Sleep". As quick as thought, trunks simply fell asleep, and crashed onto the balcony, passing right through a phase-shifted Darkore, who then telekinetically threw Trunks over the ledge of the balcony, who was quickly apprehended by his friends.  
  
To say that they were surprised, stunned or shocked would have been the ultimate understatement, as they kept trying to come to terms with Trunks going Super Saiyin Three, and even more so what had happened on the balcony. They had no idea any one entity could be so powerful! The dude in the gold armor had stopped him with a word! A rather frightening thought came into all of their minds: what if the guy had actually put some effort into what he did, because taking out Vegeta Metallix was like nothing to him, and it was even easier with Trunks! Goku watched as the group of monsters walked away, the unconscious Vegeta Metallix being carried away, and realized that they were in way over their heads on this one, massively way over. As they looked on, Hurakan turned around and smiled calmly and called out to them. "Well? Aren't you going to come inside for dinner? That's why we asked you here, after all. Come now, it'll get cold if linger out here all day. Come". He turned back around and kept on walking, gliding like a wraith. Goku wasn't as surprised as he thought he should be at Hurakan's invite, and so decided to run with it. He smiled like he always did before one of his legendary fights, and floated up to the busted balcony, touching down gently and started jogging at a brisk pace to catch up with the gigantic lords of the house. Gohan and Goten looked at each other warily, but decided to follow their fearless dad into the breach, and tore off after him, Trunks being carried by Goten, Gohan taking the lead.  
  
Goku examined the lavishly decorated hallways, impressed that something so black could look pretty, but decided to leave off the interior decoration critiquing until later, now side by side with the gigantic monster in the blue armor, shivering every time the guy looked him in the eye. It wasn't just raw power that Goku was sensing from these guys; it was a sense of seemingly endless experience in everything evil and downright nasty, plus a plain and simple icy cold that most of the villains Goku had ever fought would have died to exude, as well as from feeling, let alone possessing themselves. The way these new baddies carried themselves made him think of royalty, plus someone massively arrogant. The being in the gold armor was walking down the hallway, the unconscious Vegeta, or Vegeta Metallix as he called himself now, swaying back and forth. Goku couldn't get over that Vegeta Metallix could be taken out so easily, let alone be carried by these guys! He realized that even though they were slightly taller than Dabura, that didn't mean they didn't have the power to make up for their lack of size in comparison to Vegeta Metallix. The guy in gold, who Goku heard Hurakan call Darkore, was humming a merry tune to himself, and occasionally throwing back rather harsh insults to the guy in the blue armor. Goku reasoned the blue entity was the son of this Darkore person, and decided to go fact finding. He picked up the pace so that he caught up to Darkore on the left and asked a couple of questions to the odd villain.  
  
"Hi there big guy! Nice day isn't it?" Darkore looked down to his left and favored the goofy Saiyin with an easy smile and a questioning eye. He responded, "If you want to know some thing about me, child, simply ask your question directly. I like people who are direct. People who beat around the bush tend to make me most cross". He smiled a face splitting grin, showing off gleaming white teeth that would have scared a shark shitless. Goku smiled in kind, and got to the point, intent on staying in Darkore's good books. "Okay then...Darkore, wasn't it? Well, for starters, what are you and your son doing here on earth? You look like the kind of beings who wouldn't give a little world like Earth a second glance, and maybe not even a passing first glance, unless of course, there was something that you wanted here". Darkore chuckled lowly, then burst into full-blown belly laughter, almost dropping Vegeta to the floor. He staggered into a wall under the force of his own laughter, smacking Vegeta's head against the wall accidentally. He righted himself, his son shaking his head ashamedly at his father's antics, and mumbled something about if he's the immature one in the family, then what did that make his father. Darkore realized what he looked like, and composed himself. He readjusted Vegeta Metallix's weight, and cleared his throat before he responded to the Saiyin's question.  
  
"Ahem, well first off, I apologize about my odd outburst, but I found it profoundly comical that you figured out that V'Raal, that's the great cantankerous blue lump behind me", the comment earning him a growl and sneer from the being he insulted, "was my son, considering I gave no apparent clues as to his lineage. How ever did you discern such information Saiyin? I do believe I have judged your races mental faculties as all but non-existent incorrectly. I change my judgment to meager, but with exceptions". He stopped walking, and the rest of the party did likewise. He looked directly into Goku's eyes, intent on scanning his mind telepathically for answers if Goku's answers proved unacceptable.  
  
The golden haired Saiyin smirked and simply quipped, "How couldn't you be his dad?" The aforementioned V'Raal looked like Goku had sprouted three extra heads at the response that he had provided his father, but Darkore simply raised a bony eye brow at the odd little Super Saiyin at his side, but Goku continued before he could ask him to elaborate, "The way you and Hurakan responded when your son, V'Raal, woke up to Trunks light in his eyes and started to complain about his dream being interrupted. Hurakan asked you and he were related, but you responded by denying you knew him, and by the way he acted, he's not as mature as you are", that particular comment earning Goku an angry "HEY!" from behind him. "Plus", Goku continued, "V'Raal himself gave me a clue, saying, and I quote, 'If I'm the immature one in the family, then what does that make you?'"  
  
Darkore was stunned, but in a good way. He was quite impressed with Goku's attention to obscure detail that most people would ignore, or not pick up on in the first place, and his in-depth reason, as well as judge of character. He found himself liking the Saiyin more and more. A true pity it was that the Saiyin was so good-natured. He would have made a fine Dark God for sure. As he started walking again, he began to think of other potential Dark Gods that he had his eyes on, and smirked to himself as he thought that they were spread throughout the omniverse, in different realities, different timelines, different eras and so forth, so even if the potentials in this reality fell through, he have a practically endless list of potentials to go through. Including himself, V'Raal, and now Hurakan and Cynenba, there were four other Dark Gods already, making eight in total. Four more to go, and they'd have an even twelve. He was having quite a day.  
  
"Hey, Darkore, you in there?" Darkore was startled out of his daydreaming by the Saiyin warrior, who continued, "So. What are you and V'Raal doing here on Earth anyway?" The Dark God smiled happily and responded with a small amount of obvious joy ebbing through when he turned to Goku, a small part of him wishing for a cattle prod with which to educate the Saiyin about the proper manner with which to address a Dark God. "It is simple, boy. We are looking for those who would become a part of a little group we like to call...The Twelve Dark Gods. Including myself, my son, and our two newest recruits, both showing promising potential, both of whom you already know, there are four other Dark Gods that you are fortunate enough NOT to know. They are none other than my very own brothers. They are called Shiharuzan, Gocorado, Majiron, and Procarritore. Pray you and they never meet, for they are not nearly as, how do you say, 'benign', as I". Darkore looked to Goku, hoping to see a face filled with fear and terror, but instead saw a face filled with some comprehension, and even more curiosity! He suddenly remembered that the Saiyin had not heard of his brothers before today, and frowned at his own waning mind. Goku caught the frown and asked, "Did I miss something?" "Almost five billion years of something!" Darkore whispered harshly more to himself than the golden mane Saiyin. He walked away, leaving Goku to ponder his wonders with a ridiculous look of confusion on his usually relaxed features.  
  
Darkore saw the Hybrid that he had gutted earlier due to his casual mistake, fully regenerated and walking toward them whilst talking to a fellow Hybrid. The Hybrid noticed him, and promptly threw a savage fit, swearing so fiercely, his skin turned from a light pink to a severe purple. He swore at Darkore for well over ten minutes straight, then calmed down when he noticed the pretty girl standing next to Lord Hurakan. He focused his attention on the young female that everybody else had seemingly ignored and licked his forked tongue out at her, smiling like a ravenous animal that had just spotted a feast. Darkore noticed the Hybrids reaction, and liked it quite a bit, but Hurakan had a different opinion. He stomped up to the Hybrid and glared daggers at him. He snarled, "What is your name, worm?" The Hybrid looked up into Hurakan's demonic red eyes, but instead of cowering in fear, he flipped Hurakan the bird and kicked him in the kneecap, a resounding cracking sound reverberating up and down the hallway. Hurakan was now hopping around on one foot, favoring his currently dislocated kneecap, trying to shove it back into place.  
  
"The name is Tabasco, you fat ass fuck! If you have a problem with me, lets work it out in a mature and responsible manner, not this steroid rage, jock strap, 'I'm better than you' crap! Act your age, you horny shit! Man, I can't believe I work for this prick!" Tabasco, who after announcing himself, turned back to his shocked and shaken companion, who was just frozen in place, unbelieving that a Hybrid had just cursed and assaulted Lord Hurakan. He became even more frightened as the aforementioned Death God loomed viciously over Tabasco, Anubis drawn and ready to strike down he who dared anger him. Tabasco saw the terrified look in his partner's eyes, but simply let his shoulders sag and said, "Aw nuts!"  
  
As Hurakan swung the demonic blade back, preparing to sweep the filthy little buggers head off, a powerful hand clasped tightly around his wrist, stopping him in mid swing. He whipped his head around to look right into Darkore's smug mug. His lower mandibles clicked against his bony jaw as he haughtily, yet playfully scorned, "Aw, aw, aw! No need to become so harsh with the youngster! Hormones and all that. Besides...I really like his attitude. Don't you agree V'Raal?"  
  
V'Raal smiled mischievously and sniggered, then replied, "I have to agree, old demon. Sometimes, you just need a good heaping dose of rebelliousness to keep things fresh. He's a winner in my books". And gave the rather surprised Tabasco two clawed thumbs way up. Tabasco cautiously returned the thumps up, with a weary smile. He received a thunderous clap on the back from a giggling Cynenba, who was having the time of his life watching all these crazy antics. He chortled and chuckled as he passed the group, but suddenly spun around in a flourish, calling out between chuckles, "Well, what's the hold up? Come on, people the foods getting' cold, and we're goin' to miss the party!"  
  
The group once again began walking, with the exception of Hurakan who was limping along favoring his busted knee. He glared at Tabasco as he walked away, and Tabasco smirked. He was just about to go his own way when Darkore spoke up. "Come here, my young friend. Perch upon my shoulder and tell of yourself. I am interested by you, and my interest is not easily captured". Tabasco was slightly surprised, but quite delighted, as he hopped onto Darkore's huge left shoulder and crouched down, looking like some beastly rendition of the cliché pirate parrot. He was concealed underneath the massive disk atop Darkore helmet that stretched out past the sharply upturned blades at the tips of each wide shoulder piece, his long tail swishing back and forth proudly. Hurakan was now grumbling angrily under his breath, all to eager to put into play what he had found on Mars. Oh, yes! When he activated that wondrous find, sweet and complete revenge would be his, then he'd get back at that little runt for busting his kneecap.  
  
As they made they're way down the hallway toward the massive doors of the dining hall, Vegeta Metallix's eyes were beginning to flutter open.  
  
Aboard the Prometheus Star, another pair of eyes was beginning to open. Videl awoke to blurry vision and a wicked headache. She also felt warm and like she was resting on velvet and satin sheets. After a few moments, as her eyes and mind cleared, she realized that she WAS lying on satin and velvet sheets, lying in a huge octagonal shaped bed. The sheets were blood red, trimmed in deep, silky blue with gold embroidery, and looked like they cost a fortune. The she sat up in the bed, and took a careful look around. She looked behind her and saw huge puffy cloud-like pillows colored the color of jade trimmed in frills of a gossamer material that seemed to glow in the low light of the room. The bed she was on was huge, as large as a middle class homes back yard if she had to guess, and posters at each corner, supporting a canopy of midnight black satin, and a deeply varnished wood of an odd shade of purple. 'Okay, who stuck me in some lonely nut job's wet dream?' Videl thought as she continued to look around. As she looked around, she discovered something rather disconcerting indeed...she was completely NAKED! She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her naked chest and cried out in surprise, as well as indignation. She thought, 'when said nut job who put me here walks in, he will LIMP out!' As she began to look around the room again, hoping to find some clothes, and maybe a weapon, she noticed that the room was chalk full of deep blue candles placed in every nook and cranny possible but without making it difficult to move around the room. That wasn't all. Someone, or something was walking around the room, and circling the bed like a shark.  
  
"Whose there?" She called out. A deep chuckle sounded from the shadows, moving away from the bed, and sat down in an ornate wooden chair at one end of the lavish room. "I said 'whose there?' Listen; if this is your way of trying to pick up girls let me tell you, your nuts! Who do you think you are, abducting women for this, this twisted fantasy, you creep?" A barking laugh reached her ears and someone spoke up in a husky voice, laced with a deep accent of some kind. "Gutten taug, frauline. I'm glad you are awake. Did you enjoy last night?" Videl looked at the shadowy figure weird, then stuttered, "wh-what d-do you mean, 'l-last night'?" The owner of the voice laughed softly and mock-scorned, "come now, my dear, how can you not remember what WE did last night? I am surprised, really. With all the moaning and screaming you did, I thought you'd remember. Oh, and what about that sticky feeling between your legs?"  
  
Videl came to a sickening realization. She had been violated while she was unconscious! She sat frozen in bed for just a moment, then felt her face contort in rage, screamed vile curses at her violator, and leapt right out of bed across the room, arms outstretched, wanting to strangle the beast who had raped her. Just as her finger tips what she thought was his throat, she was stopped in mid-air, and the sinister voice drawled, "Now, now. Such behaviors for a proper lady! Oh, wait a moment. After last night, and some of the things that YOU did to ME, I can't really call you a LADY, now, can I?" Videl thrashed and kicked, trying to get at the dark figure, who she now realized was distinctly reptilian, which made her stomach toss and churn all the more. She screamed into his face, which she now see quite clearly, and it made her blood freeze. His face was a deep red color, and vaguely reminded her of muscle tissue, but without the patches of fatty tissue, like he was blushing quite profusely. His head was like a cross between a snake and an iguana getting wider as one moved back from the tip of his snout. As she got a better look at him, she also saw robotic hardware sticking out of his face at the cheeks and around the eyes, one of which was in fact am artificial lens that focused on her intently. The other eye was glazed over and leering at her hungrily.  
  
She was suddenly jerked backward quickly and flew backward landing with a muffled thump on the bed, and just as quickly, the hideous lizard man leapt on top of her, revealing more of himself, though Videl had sincerely wished that he had stayed in the shadows. His body was the same organic red color, muscles toned to a peek, but yet lithe, a slim, almost bony frame, a long tail swishing and whipping behind him, and robotic looking armor plating, robotics and an odd kind of fiber optics sticking out of his body parts and torso. He turned his head to the side so his organic eye could leer at her. It was a narrow organ, the color of neon green with an icy neon blue iris and elliptical pupil focusing on her, a whirring noise coming from the mechanisms in his neck as he turned his head. He grabbed her arms and held them out straight, even as Videl struggled violently, and even score a hit to his groin. Instead of his rolling off of her in pain, though, he smiled evilly, baring huge gleaming fangs at her, and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "My you are a frisky one, aren't you! Made for an exquisite night last night, I have to say!" The lizard man's snake-like tongue slid out of his mouth and he ran his tongue up and down Videl's throat hungrily, making Videl shudder and feel intense revulsion, as well as thrash and struggle all the harder. He pushed her legs apart using his own, and actually wrapped her calves in his long bony toes, the feeling of cold steel against Videl's skin, and pressed his bulging erection against her sacred spot. Videl froze and shivered in fear as tears began to crawl out of her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but the beast about to rape her again laughed aloud and slammed into her deeply, eliciting a scream from the pinned woman. He chuckled as he increased the amount of force, making her scream and struggle all the more, making it all the more pleasant for the monstrous beast that was violating her again. Videl stopped screaming, but just for a moment, gathered up as much air as she could with this hulking thing pounding into her, slamming the air from her lungs, and screamed out one single word in a blood curdling scream, that word being the name of the man she loves more than life itself.  
  
"GOHAN!!"  
  
As Videl began to scream and weep bitterly, her captor whispered forcefully in her ear, even as he began harshly nibbling on it, drawing blood, "My name is Terror-Core Technocrom. I am your lord, I am your Master, and you, my sweet one...ARE MINE".  
  
Author's Notes: Well everybody, while that chapter was shorter than my normal ones, it isn't as short as some others I've done. As you can tell from this chapter, things are going to get a whole hell of a lot worse before they even get mildly better! So hang onto your hats, and get ready for "Dark Revelations, Heartbreaking Discoveries, Soul-Shattering Tragedies, and Even more Tequila!" 


	13. Dark Revelations, Heart Breaking Discove...

Disclaimer: The characters present in this story were created by Akira Toriyama, excluding original characters created by Me, Brax. I developed the events of this story independent of the original creator. Now let use begin, "Dark Revelations, Heart Breaking Discoveries, Soul Shattering Tragedies, and Even More Tequila!"  
  
The Death God Hurakan was mildly fuming as he, the other Dark Gods, and their guests arrived at the five story doors to the main dining hall. He couldn't believe the nerve of that little bastard, Tabasco the Hybrid. He was named after a kind of hot sauce for pity sake! Who ever gave him the idea that he was exempt from the rules the other Hybrids had to follow was as belligerently stupid as the dork that named him. Oh, wait...HE named the little bastard! Well, now HE felt like the stupid dork. Crap! Ah, well, you can't win them all.  
  
As Hurakan came face to face with the doors, he started to chuckle, earning a few curious glances from the rest of the group, which turned into nervous looks as he broke out into a high-pitched girlish giggle, mixed with deep throaty chortles, for what appeared to be no reason at all. He stopped laughing and froze, mouth hanging open in mid chortle, hand to one side of his face in a rather feminine gesture. He glanced nervously looked at everyone and asked, in a rather surprisingly sheepish voice, "H-hey, what's...everyone looking...at?" Everyone, excluding Hurakan, face-vaulted, hitting the floor with a resounding smash. As they began to twitch like they were being hit with a light electric current, Hurakan remained frozen on the spot in the same pose he was a minute ago. He simply looked rather embarrassed and squeaked, "Oops!"  
  
Suddenly the doors began to swing open, and a troop of Hybrids marched out and began reviving the unconscious party with what appeared to be smelling salts. They quickly began to stir, some shooting to their feet, the others a slight bit laggier in their response. As they recovered from their lapse of consciousness, Hurakan was quickly jogging into the room, attempting to avoid the group for reasons that he'd rather not explain, including the reason for the temporary insanity, plus the rather odd sensation that he had a huge craving for alcohol right about then. He slowed to a gliding pace, and headed straight for the huge dining table that was situated at the back of the room in front of a gothic fire place quite literally big enough to drive a mad truck through, stretched from one side of the room to the other. Its surface was covered in delicacies delicious and disgusting, sumptuous and sickening, and inviting and horrifying. The foods were a mix of cuisine from all around the world, from various huge roast meats and legions of various salads and sides, and all manner of finger foods and desserts, to pots and cauldrons filled with horrid looking brews made from blood, organs and body parts from what possibly was once human, or at least something similar, body parts glazed in a sticky brownish-red sauce, garnished with bay leaves and ginger on the literal silver platters, and even the burnt skulls and heads of those who were unlucky enough to be chosen as the evenings meal, some coated in a light layer of frost, the tops of the skulls removed, exposing the frozen solid gray matter, a stark pinkish-red with frozen blood, sprinkled in a sugary powder, all fit to laid on the table of the devil himself.  
  
The Hybrids were salivating profusely, Hurakan was proud of the feast that was assembled, Cynenba was appraising every thing with a demented smile on his face, rubbing his metal palms together, the two Dark Gods raising surprised eye brows; why, nobody would care to speculate, because they were sure they were going to hate the answer, or at least be disgusted by it, and Hurakan's lady friend was screaming her head off at the grotesqueries laid out on the table. Who could blame her? If you saw somebody's severed head on a platter, served with a garlic cream sauce, wouldn't you want to voice your discomfort?  
  
She promptly clamped onto Hurakan, who tried to calm her down, succeeding only somewhat. Goku and his friends felt like screaming to, but they were more angry than scared, though the former option was quite appealing considering the circumstances. They followed their host to the table and cautiously took their seats in huge throne-like chairs, and patiently waited for the "meal" to begin. Vegeta Metallix was unceremoniously dumped into one of chairs to the right of Hurakan who took center stage at the table, with Darkore sitting right next to him on the left side, just in case, and V'Raal sat a chair across his father, arms folded rather smugly across his gigantic chest, leering at Dabura and the Oni girl that his father had transported from Other World, who sat with Goku, his sons and Trunks, who was still slumbering from Darkore's sleep spell, if that's what it was. Even after all the Z fighters, the Dark Gods, and their respective "guests", plus about two dozen Hybrids, there were quite a few chairs left over, enough in fact for twice as many gather at the table.  
  
Speaking of which, Darkore looked at Trunks with a one-sided smile and said, "Okay kid, nap time is over", clapping his hands together with thunderous force. Trunks leapt out of his seat, flew across the room, did a back flip halfway, and landed right smack into the fire place, ass first. He came to rest in a slumped sitting position, stirring somewhat, never quite realizing that his posterior was on fire! Somebody get the fire extinguishers! The Hybrids were laughing like Hyenas, along with all the other bad guys, but the rest of the gang was trying to coax Trunks into full consciousness; they didn't need to. He sprang into the air, holding his burning posterior, screaming for someone to put him out, or at least a fire extinguisher. See, I told somebody to get the damn extinguishers, but would anybody listen, NO!  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!!" screamed a rather animated Trunks who was rather stupidly running around the room, completely oblivious to the fact that he was in fact making matters worse. He screamed even louder when the flame started to set the front of his pants on fire, and you know what that means! Trunks just started getting a head of steam with his latest screaming fit when a blast of cold mist hit him like a ton of bricks, slamming him rather painfully into the wall, as well as putting out the fire. Everyone who had been watching the twisted spectacle hadn't even noticed that Vegeta Metallix was standing on his own two feet, had completely regenerated, and was aiming a weird looking nozzle that was poking out from under a plate on the back of his hand, right at Trunks. He felt eyes on him and looked around, a rather grumpy look on his metal saurian face. He snarled, "What? He asked for a damn fire extinguisher! I had one built in so I obliged him! Hey! Trunks! You okay over there, kid?"  
  
Trunks only response was a disorientated moan in his upside-down position embedded in the wall as his eyes spun around in their sockets. Vegeta winced at his son's pain, responding with a pained, "OOOHHHH!!! Damn, you know that had to hurt!" Trunks gave an acknowledging moan and flip over as to right himself and started mumbling incoherent gibberish, including something about wanting his turn to pet the bunnies, his eyes crossed and his mouth hanging open in a slack jawed smile, a small string of saliva sliding down his chin. Vegeta had a rather odd look on his face; an equal mix of embarrassment, nervousness and shame. Well, he should feel that way! Trunks could have brain damage, metal nuts! Oh, wait.........HE DOESN"T HAVE NUTS!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Well, not the "right" kind! HAHA! Sorry folks. A temporary lapse in sanity. I have really got to get my prescription changed. Never mind, on with the show!  
  
Vegeta Metallix got up out of his seat and calmly walked over to Trunks and picked him up more gently then he himself had been picked up, and walked back to the table, depositing his son in his chair yet again, but with a great deal more care than his friends had, a surprise in and of itself. He saw the curious faces looking his way and grumbled, "Well, I am the boy's father after all. So what's the deal?" They all just looked away or pretended to ignore him, the latter action pissing him off considerably. "Okay, first you stare like a bunch of mindless fruits, then you decide I'm not worth a shit?! You fucking fuckers! Bastards! Assholes! Cock suckers!" He began to rant, making most of those gathered sink into their chairs as if that would provide them some manner of protection from the possibly psychotic cyborg. Vegeta had just gotten a head of steam in his rant when a huge trolley loaded down with bottles filled with what looked like water was pushed in by a Hybrid singing a tune, who looked far too much like Freiza, at least in the face, for those who knew him. He turned his head and smiled at everyone, and said, to Goku and Vegeta specifically, "Why, its Goku and Vegeta! How are my two favorite monkeys?" He smiled a smile that the two aforementioned persons knew all too well, confirming a sickening realization that they really wish was nothing more than a delusion...This Hybrid IS Freiza!  
  
The once-thought dead warlord smiled and waved, then went back to pushing the trolley along, whistling a happy tune that picked up after the announcement of who he was. The remaining Z-fighters went on alert and almost leapt out of their seats. Even Dabura got into the act, when Cynenba chuckled and announced in a loud, but cheery tone that dinner may begin, and added, in a mock admonishing tone, "Now, now, children, remember your manners at the table", and broke out into rather soft chuckles and giggles, even as he began to cut into a nasty piece of bloody meat on his huge plate, lapping up the juices as they squirted from the meat when he bit into it. Everyone looking at him turned away disgusted, and some turned away to hide the anger that they were feeling burning like wild deep in their hearts and souls. They looked back after the retreating Freiza, noticing he had his horns from his first form, but the face was from his fourth and final form.  
  
Vegeta Metallix felt an overpowering need to leap out of his seat and rearrange the little retards insides, but decided against it, as much as he wanted to, due to the presence of the Dark Gods, and quite possibly, the presence of a lot of old enemies that he and Kakarott had taken out over the years. It was very possible that other enemies from the past had been resurrected, along with Freiza, and that they were waiting in the wings for a reason to show themselves. Unfortunately, said old enemies made themselves known after kicking open the door, striding into the dining room like they owned the place, chuckling, giggling, chortling, and belly laughing like they were on something. The remaining Z fighters got the shock of their lives as Hybrid versions of the Ginyu force, King Cold, Cell, Radditz, Nappa, Android's 16 and 17 (the former of the two androids even more startling than the latter), Brolly, Cooler, and even Majin Boo and Babidi walked around the table, giving them fang-filled grins, mad looks in their eyes and dark intents in mind, each taking their seats, some VERY close to a Z fighter, some along side a Hybrid or one of the Dark Gods. Freiza choose to sit next to Vegeta Metallix, perfectly aware of what could happen by this simple, yet potentially fatal action.  
  
"Hey, don't mind me, Vegeta", he whispered in a rasp, "I'm just here for the free grub". He smiled a creepy smile at Vegeta, but instead of getting the angry glower he expected, he got a wicked grin and a rather odd reply, that being "So am I, midget, so am I". He turned around and bent forward slightly to look at Cynenba and asked, "Hey, Cynenba, didn't these new guys fuse together to make you up? Okay most did, but the two androids, Majin Buu and Babidi didn't combine into you, so where'd they come from? The guys who fused into you shouldn't even exist anymore; the two androids don't technically have souls so they'd simply be so much junk when they were destroyed, and the two magical ass' never fused into you, and if memory serves, neither did Brolly or Cooler, so how'd they show up?" Cynenba was about to answer when he stopped himself and simply smiled and went back to his meal. This got Vegeta Metallix's rather impressive dander up, which to do doesn't take much, and he was about to nuke the evil biomech when Darkore spoke up and stated rather arrogantly, "Nothing is impossible for a Dark God, boy, so do not presume that what you believe to be impossible truly is so. Harukan simply 'acquired' them through some rather creative means, and besides, the 'cores' of the souls that combined to create him remained, allowing the entire soul to be eventually restored to they're entirety, and later extracted through a special interface jack located in the head rest of Cynenba's macabre throne atop this rather attractive little summer home. It was as simple matter of creating Hybrid versions of their old bodies and downloading them into them".  
  
Darkore turned his head slightly to look at Goku, who had remained rather quite for most part. He focused his attentions on him; "Mister Goku? Are you well? You seem rather quiet for a Saiyin, if you don't mind me saying so". Goku was busy scarfing down what looking like regular steamed rice with shrimp, but stopped mid chew and swallowed a huge mouthful of food, and let loose the longest, loudest, most foul smelling belch anyone had ever heard. He rather happily quipped, "yeah?" Everybody face-vaulted, except for the Dark Gods, who each looked disgusted at Goku's little display, though they having seen, and committed, much worse offences, you'd think they'd just shrug it off. Not so. The three more mature Dark Gods still remembered their manners of all things, and were giving him disgusted looks. "What?" he asked softly, then quickly added, "Ooops, sorry! Excuse me! You were saying?"  
  
Darkore, after recovering from Goku's rude outburst, began again, saying, "Yes, well, I was wondering if you would like to know the fate of the women folk that Vegeta Metallix had brought here before you arrived", he oozed, and turned to a rather attractive (for her species anyway) female Hybrid on the opposite side of the room, "lower the screen, bitch!" She snarled at him, promptly flipped him off, and then flipped what looked like a light switch on the wall, causing the lights to dim and a massive video screen to lower from somewhere in the ceiling. As she began to walk out of the room, the female hybrid felt something like a hydraulic vice clamp down hard on her arm, eliciting a shrill shriek of pain from her. A huge hand grabbed her by the head and hoisted her up to the line of sight of a rather vicious looking Darkore. "Dare to disrespect me again, little whore, and I'll feed you to my son! He has a rather great liking to misbehaving bitches!" He snarled and threw her across the room into V'Raal's waiting arms. After thudding against the massive monster, she went deathly still when she looked into his evil golden eyes and promptly lost her gusto.  
  
Darkore looked rather pleased with himself and shouted, "Let the show begin. Roll the picture monkeys!" As he made his way back to his seat, he saw V'Raal licking the female hybrids face with an uncomfortably long forked tongue, both disgusting and terrifying the female rather quickly, a smug grin spreading across his face. A similar smile graced Darkore's face, and a rather surprising look of adoration on a rather stunned Cynenba's face. He mouthed, 'my hero!' then turned his attention back to the screen. The screen came on, with a blinking noise, and the static that initially filled the screen was replaced with real-time footage from an over-head view of a laboratory fit for a futuristic Dr. Frankenstein. There were huge blinking consoles and glowing computer banks on all five walls of the pentagon shaped room, ten huge tubes situated at each corner of the room and along each wall, filled with a sickly green fluid that gave off a ghostly light, with strange and shadowy figures suspended in the fluid. From around the camera, fluid tubes, piping, hoses and wiring hung from the ceiling down toward a figure laid out on the circular operating table located dead center in the room like a metal spider-web, connecting to the unfortunate soul at different points all over the body. Upon closer inspection, thanks to a close-up, Goku and company sucked in a lot of air when they realized who it was: Android 18! It looked like she was being operated on, and considering what their hosts were like, Goku developed an immediate and rather large dislike of the house physicians.  
  
The various tubes, pipes, hoses and wires were connecting directly into her body through ports along her arms, legs and the sides of her torso that were concealed by her battle suit, which pieces of had been removed to make the connections, but leaving the majority of the suit intact, though the front was split down the front stopping precariously close to her crotch, revealing her wash-board abs, flat tummy and rather huge cleavage. A flash of white just at the corner of the camera's view caught Goku's eye, drawing him to the corner of the screen, where a Hybrid wearing a lab coat and a multi-lens eye piece on over his face like a strange operating mask was now walking into view, followed by several of his fellows, walked up to table and around till they completely encircled it.  
  
"My Lords, I hope you have a good seat for these proceedings, because they will be quite, he he, revealing. We will examine this mega android so as to decipher her unusual evolution into this stunning creature that you see laid out before you like a feast fit you, Excellency's. For the sake of our guests, we will simply be removing her armored combat suit, due to it's unique ability of blocking even our most sophisticated scanning equipment from obtaining even a rudimentary analysis of her wondrous anatomy", the Hybrid surgeon spoke from behind his mask, which muffled his voice slightly.  
  
Just as he finished speaking, the camera seemed to close-in on Android 18, but after it came right up to her throat, the angle of the picture changed, meaning that the camera itself was actually moving closer. It zoomed in on a pair of huge metal sliding doors shaped like an old antique coffin. The Hybrid doctor bent over so his face was right in the line of sight of the camera. One of his natural organic eyes (if you could call Hybrid eyes natural) winked mischievously at the audience on the other side of the camera, as though hinting at something.  
  
He snickered, then continued, "But I will not be performing the analysis, oh no! Such an unworthy soul such as myself is not fit to examine such a marvel as this beauty before us, but the one that is just outside the door. Let me present to you the genius who assisted Lord Hurakan in the creation of the Hybrids and this beautiful palace, a scientist who is unrestrained by such trivialities as compassion, ethical constraints, morals, and weak stomachs, let me introduce.........", and flourished a bit, gesturing toward the doors that parted as he bowed gracefully, "Dr. Terror-Core Technocrom!!"  
  
When the doors parted completely, an almost skeletal looking reptilian robot, arrogantly strode into operating theatre, his ludicrously long spinal cord-like tail swinging in great arcs behind him. When he was completely through the door, looked behind him and whistled loudly, calling behind him, "Quickly now, darling, keep up. It would be rude of us to keep our audience waiting". He spoke with an accent that Goku didn't recognize, but he did recognize another voice that barely whispered a "yes, Master". So did Gohan, as he leaped to his feet. At the end of Technocrom's evil looking tail, was a chain, which connected to a pair of painfully heavy looking manacles worn by a raven-haired young women wearing a barely existent leather skirt and a scant scrap of leather covering her chest, but just barely. She also had a collar wrapped around her throat, and said collar appeared rather tight. It was connected to Technocrom's left wrist by a leather leash, which he brutally tugged on. Not because the young women was misbehaving, but because he felt like it.  
  
Goku looked over to his son to see how he was reacting, and wasn't to surprised to see that Gohan was on the verge of a psychotic episode, twitching and seething, clenched teeth bared and grinding so fiercely Goku thought his son would crack every tooth he had. The poor young women he felt so strongly over had hideous bite marks, infected slash wounds, numerous scars and bruises all over her exposed skin, which was quite a bit, but the most horrible part was her face. One side was a single huge purple bruise that seemed to want to engulf her whole face, the other side was marred by claw marks around her eye, which had be removed, and none to kindly by the looks of it. Gohan screamed at the tops of his lungs, the poor girls name like a savage battle cry, enflaming his soul and igniting his formidable rage: "VIDEL!!"  
  
He exploded out of his seat, in an almost literal fashion, sending people, table bits, food and platters, and even one of the Dark Gods flying all about the room as he smashed through the doors and took off somewhere down the hall, smashing aside Hybrids like they were so much dead weight. He was so mad, that when he tried scanning for Videl, he scored an instant hit, his rage extending his range to practically endless proportions, and planned to rearrange that twisted robots transistors the hard way.........with his own two hands!  
  
Back in the dining room, or at least what was left of it, a muffled curse from V'Raal, who was under a flipped over half of the dining table, preceded him tossing it off of himself, inadvertently smacking a Hybrid that was trying to help him up. He had a huge fresh water bass stuck in his mouth, head first, effectively shutting him up, and whatever he tried to say, came out as garbled nonsense. He looked like some demonic trained circus seal like that, and spit out the fish after he dislodged it from his teeth, not looking all that happy. He snarled, "Now that was rude! Wait until I get my hands on the little shit! He's vapor!" He was about to take off when he felt a huge hand clamping onto his shoulder armor. He turned around and saw Hurakan staring at him, with a look that said, "Don't even think about it". V'Raal wasn't about to be dictated to about what he could and could not do, not by his father, and especially not this freak! He lashed out with a vicious backhand, only to have it bounce off the offending Death God's left gauntlet. Hurakan responded with an arrogant smirk, "For someone three billion years old, you sure are a brat!" He concluded the conversation by simply letting go of V'Raal's shoulder and walking away, going to check up on Angelique, who was wobbling around, covered in nasty looking sauces and scraps of a weird looking salad.  
  
As Hurakan walked away, leaving V'Raal to throw a rather immature hissy fit, and throw of some curses that would have made a sailor blush crimson, he thought to himself, being careful to shield his thoughts from Darkore and V'Raal. 'These Dark Gods are too powerful to use in Operation: Unified, using the machine that Cynenba found on Mars, but Cynenba himself and Vegeta Metallix with make excellent substitutes. Besides, that's why I created them in the first place for!' He suddenly realized that someone was reading his mind, despite the defenses he had put up, and whirled around to see Darkore and V'Raal both smiling at him. 'Uh oh'.  
  
Hurakan was about to try to explain himself, when he heard their voices in his head. "My dear Hurakan, who said we'd be objective about your plan?! I, for one, am most definitely in! What say you, my son?" Darkore thought to the two darkly attired deities. V'Raal simply responded with a thumbs up and a maniacal grin. He thought, "Sounds like fun!" The two related Dark Gods walked up to Hurakan and placed their arms around his massive shoulders. After a stunned moment, Hurakan himself smiled wickedly and placed his arms around the shoulders of his new allies and chuckled deeply. Darkore levitated Angelique over to them, who looked rather surprised to suddenly be lifted into the air and gingerly placed on Darkore's arm, which acted as an impromptu seat for her.  
  
Darkore looked Hurakan right in the eye and asked in a calm, yet jovial manner, "Shall we go?" Hurakan responded, barely able to contain a giggle fit, "Yes, Lets!" The three Dark Gods strode out of the room, just as all three broke into a sickening cackle that resonated up and down the halls of the Dark Palace, seeming to freeze the very air into a frigid mist that iced up whatever it touched. As the three faded out to somewhere else, A shimmering, swirling vortex of purple-pink energy opened above dinning area, above Vegeta Metallix, and Cynenba, which promptly sucked them up like a hungry black hole absorbs light, along with the Hybrid-converted super villains, leaving only the stunned and perplexed Z-fighters, plus a miffed Tabasco, to puzzle about what the hell was going on.  
  
While they collected themselves, the powerful machine mind of the Prometheus had finally completed his work on his own secret project, one that would hopefully be able to keep the Dark Gods away from what they sought on Earth's distant red neighbor. It looked at the finished bio- mechanoids, adorned in deep black armor covering them from head to toe, with pride filling its circuits, along with a hefty helping of hope in the mix. The visors of their helmets gleamed in the low light of one of the many labs present on board. From behind the visors, dark and focused eyes burned a fiery blue, projecting light like a powerful lantern. The helmets were powerfully illuminated, revealing them styled like the proud cranium of a stout saurian, the interlocking mouth plates adorned with jagged looking metal teeth.  
  
The two bio-mechanoids stepped forward and addressed the huge blue crystal view screen that acted as a visual interface for the Prometheus Star's mind. The two machines looked up at the screen and waited. The Prometheus Star said simply, "Are you two ready?" The machine warriors replied, in powerfully deep, but yet unnatural voices "Yes, sir!" The Prometheus simply concluded with "GO!" and they were simply blinked out.  
  
Author's Note's: To everybody whose stuck with me so far, I thank you and humbly ask forgiveness for neglecting my duty to you all for so long. Hang tight, cause "Ready, Set...Merge!!" is on the way. 


	14. Ready, Set, Merge!

**Disclaimer:** Why the hell do I even bother writing these? They're a bother to people trying to read, and if somebody hasn't got the picture by now, your really not paying attention! Now all you readers out there, "Ready, Set…Merge!!"

Bra was having a really terrible day. First her mom disappeared off the face of the earth, then her dad turned into some kind of monster, then he turned into a monster ROBOT, and to top it all off, he actually abducted her and dropped into a place that could have easily given Hell a run for its money! She had seen women being raped by demonic looking monsters right in the hallways and through cracks in doors to various bedrooms, sometimes even on the walls and ceilings (what were these guys, spiders?) sometimes eaten, piece by piece or whole, sometimes used as target practice by the ones with actual fire arms, and those using Ki powers, sometimes a little bit of everything, and not necessarily in that order! She felt like throwing up at practically every minute, because she had had a close run in with a rather imposing member of these freaks running around, and just managed to get away from him using a rather effective technique…She kicked him in the crotch! She then proceeded to make her escape down an adjacent corridor. Unfortunately, trying to run hurt like Hell because the guy had a crotch made of metal, evident by the resounding clang that echoed up and down the hall. Bra had hopped away as the stunned weirdo blinked a few times, trying to get over the shock of actually being kicked in the groin by some shrimp of a teenage girl with blue hair.

The particular "weirdo" was actually one of the Hybrids, and guess who it was? It was Tabasco! He had stalked out of the ruined dinning hall and was heading to the kitchen to get some sugar coated eyeballs and cobra blood to help calm himself when little miss attitude pulled that cheap-shot stunt of hers. Tabasco promised he would personally introduce his bio-metal groin, and related parts, to her innocence until she bled to death! He rethought that idea with a slight revision; she probably had already been "come down on", so he was going to get leftovers. 'Oh, well, just because something is left over doesn't mean it isn't any good anymore', he thought with a snarl-like smile. As he began tracking down the midget with the rather attractive posterior, he felt a strange force pull up wards on his shoulders. He gasped in surprise as he was flung from the floor toward the ceiling, but instead of smashing through it, he simply passed right through like he was a ghost.

He came to a jerking stop and righted himself, but instead of finding himself on the floor above the one he had previously occupied, he was in a vast and expansive chamber that seemed to stretch on for miles in all directions. The room was circular with a concave ceiling, with what looked like giant gear teeth sticking out from the wall, giving him the impression of being inside the biggest gear mold he could ever have conceived of. Out from the wall by about ten meters and between each 'tooth', the floor slanted downward ever so slightly, while the floor in front of the teeth remained level, producing raised platforms as the floor slanted down more and more the further in a person went. The room itself was a weird color, a faded mix of light rust red and a deep tan brown, giving the person the impression that the room was made of a rather fresh looking wood of some kind. It gave of a rather disarming feel, but the effect was not so rustic due to the vibrant blue-green lighting strips in front of sunken entryways in each tooth-like construct along the wall. The circular wall wasn't actually connected to the main wall of the practically endless chamber, but actually created a sort of secondary chamber within the primary. The walls went up a good distance, but within reasonable viewing range, connected to the vast and curving ceiling by rectangular columns that curved in with a noticeable, yet graceful subtlety.

The room was further illuminated by vivid purple lighting strips embedded in the columns, with circular white lights interspersed here and there. There was strange glowing writing all over the floors, columns, and walls, glowing soft, vibrant amber. The shear intense mix of colors made Tabasco think he was going to have several rather nasty seizures all at once, or at least in succession. He continued looking around, trying to get some semblance of where he was, when he hear a familiar cackle on the fringes of his hearing. He could have swore it sound disembodied, but he wasn't really sure……… well until the person cackling faded into existence right behind him and almost plowed right over him! Tabasco had just managed to leap out of the way, just as the Dark Gods appeared out of nowhere, laughing and carrying on like they were drunken teenagers after a Frat party, arms draped over each others shoulders, briskly strolling toward the center of the chamber, manic grins plastering their hideous mugs.

Tabasco returned their gesture of concern (or lack thereof) for his well-being, with one of his own: he gave them the twin birdies, or in other words, for those who think the slang is truly odd, like me, he flipped them off using both middle fingers, a nasty grimace spreading across his grotesque features, and some rather colorful language followed suite, turning the air a strong shade of blue. He took to the air and flew after them, intent on voicing his concerns about his new masters unhealthy lack of concern for they're employees. It didn't take him long to catch up, but just when he thought he was close enough to bite them (which he was actually going to do, by the way), they warped ahead of him, several miles ahead of him to be more specific. Tabasco exploded with anger at the brush off and took off like a roaring rocket, intent on doing some rather extensive physical harm to the three shit heads that had almost turned him into carpet!

As he neared their destination, he noticed that he was also nearing the center of the mammoth chamber, which the Hybrid-converted super villains were all gathered around. The center of the chamber was aglow with bluish light, coming from a dozen monolithic inward curving fang shaped constructs, all equally spaced around a huge circular raised dais, all resting on a massive circular platform, everything decorated in glowing neon blue circuit path lighting and purplish-black metal plating. The dais was also decorated with more of those curved monoliths, five in number, surrounding a pillar of harsh bluish-green light that shot toward and into a large green lens centered in a strange device sticking out of the ceiling that very much resembled the dais, complete with the monoliths.

Tabasco screeched to a halt (figuratively speaking), and blurted out, "Fuck me, Freddy!" He stared dumb-founded at the odd contraption that seemed to glow with a life of its own, an unnatural bluish light that seemed alive, but yet not. He couldn't get over the sheer oddity of the construct his gaze was locked with. He was about to simply blow it up because he was tired of looking at it, and had just begun to power up for the blast when he noticed his bosses were standing on it, each individual in front of each one of the inwardly curving monoliths on the dais. He was slightly confused about why Vegeta Metallix was standing in front of a monolith; he wasn't one of the bosses! Who the fuck did he think he was anyway?! Kami-sama?! He took off like a rocket, intent on rearranging the stupid cyborg's facial features, not because he was actually a loyal toady, or even because he liked these guys, which he didn't (hey, he didn't even like Kami-sama!) but you simply don't put yourself in the same kind of league as the ultimate badass mother fuckers that were standing on the dais with him, it simply isn't done, damn it!

He was a few hundred feet from the dais when it, the whole chamber in fact, exploded with a viciously blinding neon blue light, sending each of the Hybrid warriors flying like they were leaves in a hurricane, Freiza and Cooler almost slamming into him. The Dark Gods were screaming in exquisite agony as their bodies seemed to burn away into sparkling dust that swirled and was sucked into the harsh neon blue energy beam projecting from the center of the dais, which shifted from a harsh neon blue to a pure fiery white beam that blazed like a raging sun into the identical device built into the ceiling. The ceiling device glowed a disturbing purple, and what looked like flame the color of midnight was streaking and swirling around and into the emitter situated in the center.

The strange and unearthly energy began to throb and pulse within the emitter, building to unspeakable proportions, quickening in the speed it pulsed exponentially. Tabasco felt like he was on fire, and wouldn't be surprised if he was, but he was so transfixed by the strange display that he simply forgot about the pain, his burning and charred flesh, his cracked and bleeding armor, his overall physical damage, for so great was the power that he saw suffering critical injury without being directly exposed to it! He vaguely registered something hard slamming into him, driving the fiery air from his burnt lungs, and forcing him to the floor with a sickening crack of snapping bones and a partially wet tearing of flesh. Even then he didn't feel the pain, because now he felt as if Hell itself had unleashed all its fearfulness and terror right upon his soul like a torrent crashing down upon a helpless fool who had swam out too far from shore, being mercilessly tossed about under wave after wave of liquid terror.

Tabasco had never been scared in his entire but rather short life, and was quite certain that if, by some miracle, he survived this living vision of Hell, he would never be again, because he felt like he was being galvanized and warped from the inside out into something………else. He was about to simply let himself slip away into the either of nothingness when all the light simply went away so abruptly, he was blind for several minutes, it was so dark. He still had something vaguely reminiscent of physical sensation, and realized that his eyes had been burned right out of their sockets, leaving angry, violet-red holes in their place. He wanted desperately to cry, the pain was so great, but just as suddenly as the light had disappeared, so had his pain. He felt his all but decimated body begin to regenerate, but also begin to change into something different, something new, something SUPERIOR to what he had previously been; it was like being born all over again, and it was glorious, truly glorious! He never felt so alive, despite his ruined condition, and realized that his eyes had already regenerated themselves and that his vision was quickly returning.

As he quickly got feeling back in his body, he felt his transformed legs flex and solidify, like they had just come out of a maturation vat, with all the old strength and control of the old legs, plus a vast deal more. He placed his hands, which had also changed against the floor and smoothly stood to his feet, no stiffness or sore joints at all. Marvelous! He hopped from one foot to another, getting the feel for his transformed limbs, and noticed he now had an extra pair of arms! Cool! He flexed his arms, all four of them, and loved the way they felt as muscles and internal bio-machinery flexed and worked underneath the armor-like skin. He turned his head, and saw that he now had two extra tails, but his insectile wings were gone, his three tails partly concealed by a cape that was no longer a speckled green but jet black with chrome silver trimming and metallic blue embroidery. Nice.

He was bulkier too, but that only added to the fear factor, so no big deal there. He noticed that he had four oil black blades sticking out of each shin and forearm like that Darkore guy had, but thanks to his extra pair of arms, he had two extra sets. His armor was also jet black, the metal boots reaching to about mid thigh, with his entire upper body and all four arms covered in midnight black metal, the rest of his body detailed in silver chrome. He noticed other things, like stretched out shoulder pads, all organic flowing curves and razor sharp edges, with similar detailing all over his new armor actually, and some weird looking jagged blue lines streaking and slashing over the parts of him that were chromed. Awesome!

Tabasco got so lost in admiring himself that he failed to notice that there was something massive standing on the dais, which, by the way, looked like a combination of him, the Dark Gods (including Hurakan and that nut job, Cynenba), Vegeta Metallix, and that mother creature from the movie "Aliens". He started to say something about "bling-bling" and hotties, when he turned around and noticed it. Lets just say that he learned how to stand very still, very, VERY quickly. He clamped his mouth shut, eyes bugging out at the ferocious looking beast that was knelt down on the dais, which apparently hadn't noticed him yet, but he didn't want to give it a hand it that regard any time soon. The creature lifted its gargantuan head and looked straight at him. Tabasco lifted his eyes, glaring heavenwards accusingly, and snapped off, "You have a real sick sense of humor, you know that?"

"I have always thought that I had a wonderful sense of humor. I guess that you cannot please everyone all the time, it seems". Tabasco shut up pretty quick after that. 'He actually DOES hear everything?!' he thought nervously, bracing for the inevitable striking down he thought was coming, but then realized that the voice was audible, and had come from in front of him. He snapped his attention to the massive monster that was now fully erect and looking at him like one would look at a bug under a microscope. Tabasco verily raised a shaking hand and squeaked, "Hi!" The huge entity that had appeared returned the gesture.

"I am Dark Metal Death Machine", It spoke with a voice that seemed to manifest a cold malevolence that made the air in the whole massive chamber go from lukewarm to sub-zero in an instant, sending shivers right up and down Tabasco's spine shiver down to his core, "or for simplicity's sake, DM², you're new Master. Greetings, Tabasco. I was created from the five separate beings that were gathered on this dais, and therefore am the five of them united, mind, body, and soul, if you can call the spiritual component of the Dark Gods the latter. I would enjoy getting to know you, but for now I have business that the part of me that is Hurakan would like me to take care of. I shall return by days end. Have my palace cleaned and prepared for my arrival, servant, but do not rush, just be steady in your action. I may decide to take my time with my task, and so I may return later than prescribed".

Before Tabasco could get a good look at his new master, who was still for the most part engulfed in a swirling cloud of boiling hot steam and inky black smoke, preventing a clear image of him, Dark Metal Death Machine disappeared with a whirl of cloak and soft amber light, and a gale of wind the spiraled outward from the center that almost blew Tabasco off his new feet. He did fall smack on his metal ass, swore several times in several languages, then hoisted himself to his feet, turned around, and began to walk back the way he had come, barely registering the fact that the other Hybrids had undergone the same transformation that he had suffered through, grumbling as he went, not even stopping to help his fellows to their shaky feet. As he used the fading trick his masters had used several times before to get to the palace, he growled, "Super beings! Ha! Bunch of Kami-sama fucked over pricks!" before he disappeared from the ancient chamber, angrily hoping that if human kind ever made it to Mars, they'd give the whole damn place a multi-megaton makeover.

**Author's Notes: I know, I know, this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, but I'm suffering from writer's block, plus it's really what I wanted from this chapter! Sorry! The next chapter will be longer, promise! ! See you next time for "Payback may be A Bitch, But Here's Her Big Brother's Instead!!"**


	15. Payback's A Bitch, But Here's her Big br...

**Disclaimer: Are you getting sick of these things or is it just I? Well, here's "Payback May Be A Bitch, But Here's Her Big Brother Instead!" Enjoy the show!**

Goku had had enough of the Dark Gods, all these twists and turns they kept throwing out, and quite simply, he was PISSED OFF! He soared down the expansive hallways, following an enraged Gohan, swearing that he was going to help his son turn the robotic monster that had raped Videl inside out and backwards. He was about to cry out to Gohan to slow down a bit, when Gohan screeched to a halt and atomized a wall directly on his right, flying right through the new hole, with some kind of guttural language being vulgarly thrown at the berserk half Saiyin. Goku shot through the hole right on the heels of Gohan, emerging into the creepy lab he had just seen on the giant video monitor in the dinning hall. He saw Android 18, well, you could call her Super Android 18 now, struggling against her restraints, cursing and screaming obscenities at the demonic looking monster mech, and said monster mech giving Gohan a smug look that was probably going to earn him a Kamehameha wave right through the stomach.

As a matter of fact, Gohan had entered the position and charged up so fast, you'd swear he was always charged up, when the bony looking cyborg or whatever he was, grabbed Videl and held her possessively against his razor blade lined chest. He waved a long sword blade-like claw and said, in a condescending and almost patronizing way, "Ah ah ah, not so fast, young man, or else I shall skin this rather tasty morsel right in front of your eyes". He smirked as Gohan froze, a crazed look smeared across his usually calm and relaxed features, torn between firing off his Kamehameha wave and finishing this walking abomination once and for all, before he did anything else, and risking the life of the young woman who meant the world to the young Super Saiyin.

He was about to relent and power down, when he heard the sound of his father instant transmitting, and a startled, "GOTT EN HIEMEL!" before something made of metal was smashed to bits. He finally registered that his father had teleported right beside the sick bastard made out of metal, and punched a hole right through the side of his head before he could react. He was grateful for his fathers timely save of Videl, but he didn't like the look in his eyes: a look of supreme satisfaction, and a twisted sense of enjoyment. To say the least, it freaked him out somewhat, and was about to say something when Goku simply vaporized the twisted and contorted remains of the guys' head, then calmly walked over to the examination table where Super 18 was staring at him with worried eyes. Goku slashed the manacles off with knife-edge Karate chops, and then stalked out of the lab, blasting several Hybrids as he went. He stopped and turned around. He stared right into Gohan's eyes and simply said, "Enough is enough, I've had quite enough". He then instant transmitted out of the lab, but not out of the palace, as quick, violent spikes of power could be felt here and there.

Goku reappeared several minutes later, the rest of the girls in tow, each one dressed in rather scant numbers, and very nervous around the harsh mannered Goku. Then again, wouldn't you? Goku has never been one to use such stern methods or be the silent type, let alone act like this. It was like he was a completely different person. Gohan had to smile though; his Dad just saved him from having to get his hands dirty on the wretch, but he wouldn't have minded. He quickly left that thought alone and walked over to the horribly messed up Videl, who shrank away from him, terrified for the life of her, and trying rather hard to avoid physical contact with Gohan at the moment. Gohan looked like a deer in the headlights, stunned at being completely unable to help the girl he loved more than life itself, no matter how much power he had.

At this point he could do only one thing really: cry. It started off as muffled sobs, being reined in because he didn't want to freak Videl out anymore than she already was and send her off into a panic, but it quickly built into body wracking sobs then into harsh wailing and screaming, swearing and cursing, and incoherent ranting and roaring. Chi chi tried to go to her son, but Goku put up an arm to block her path, giving her the sternest look he had ever given his wife, or even any of his friends, which seemed to say 'don't even think about it'. He saw the pain and anguish in her face, the sorrow in her eyes, but realized that these two young people could only find solace in each other's arms. He was had a single thought running through his head after Marron yelled, "We don't have time for this!" That thought was 'then we will make the time!' Though fate had other ideas it seemed. Gohan suddenly quieted down, and everyone turn to see a horribly bruised and clawed up Videl gently stroke Gohan's face with her good hand, the other one being twisted into something unrecognizable. The two young people seemed frozen in time, unable to move, unwilling to speak. They simple fell into each other's arms.

"Well, well, nothing like two young folk in love, now, is there? The kind of thing to make all five of your stomachs twist and regurgitate. Fuck romance, I say. Straight fuck the bitch and be done with her. Set her on fire, have a few laughs, not this lovey dovey BS!" All eyes whipped around behind them to see a deep navy blue suit of armor gleam in the eerie greenish light of the lab. The bearer of the armor had his arms crossed, and was looking at the long nails of his right hand, with a look that spoke boredom total and compete plastered all over his scaly blue face, his icy yellow eyes glowing with intent, and none of it good.

Gohan snarled at the huge Dark God, but got a face full of gleaming silver chains, which seemed to spring right out of shadows. He was thrown against the wall, which the previously mentions chains forcefully put him through. They then proceeded to skewer his arms and legs, and pulled him toward the bored Dark God, as V'Raal began to clean his sharp nails, as if he had nothing better to do. He was smiling slightly, because Gohan's mom and girlfriend were both screaming bloody murder. Goku had some choice words to say, but some invisible force slammed him through a wall, and kept on slamming him, like a person throwing a vicious flurry of punches. He was forced through several walls, and eventually right out of the palace, then straight down into the ground, leaving a huge crater in the earth, and an unconscious Goku in an undignified and bloody heap. The air began to swirl around and flow into one spot above the crater, coalescing and taking shape, until a vague humanoid form appeared. After a handful of seconds past, distinct features and characteristics emerged, eventually revealing the glistening black and silver chrome armor of the resurrected and upgraded (twice!) bio-android known as Cell.

Cell looked down and Goku who had finally reverted back to his normal state (if the term 'normal' could apply to the Saiyin goofball), and smirked. He gently floated down into the crater and landed right next to the prone warrior. He sarcastically droned, "'Super Saiyin Three' indeed", and chuckled as he harshly kicked Goku in side with the toe of his boot, gracefully spun in place and walked off, softly singing 'It's A Small World After All". As he walked off, he felt Android 18's Ki signal back up in the lab and decided to "stop by and say 'hello'". He instant transmitted back up to lab, just in time to see V'Raal set Gohan on fire with black flame that was spewing out of his mouth. Instead of being burnt to a crisp, it looked like he was being changed, and into something most unpleasant, it seemed. Freiza and King Cold had shown up and were dealing with the handsomely upgraded Android 18, though they were having a slight bit of trouble.

As he watched, Kid Buu walked up beside him, ogling the lovely assortment of women that Vegeta Metallix had gathered for them. Kid Buu's attention was so rapt with the women he didn't realize he was salivating all over the floor, resulting in a rather large puddle. Cell remembered that if Buu had been attentive, he really wouldn't have cared one way or the other, though it was rather disgusting. He saw the Ginyu force walk in, followed by Brolly and Cooler, the latter of which hopped in to help his family deal with the PMS afflicted bionic bimbo. Brolly fond a chair and sat down, taking it all in. Cell Joined him, with Kid Buu now comically chasing after the rather attractive-for-their-age older women. Cell looked over to Brolly, who was sporting a mildly surprised look. The two Super Biomech warriors looked at each other and laughingly quipped simultaneously "Who knew?" then broke out laughing.

"Hey, boys, what all the laughs?" Everyone froze. All eyes looked over to the huge hole in wall left by Goku, and promptly bugged out. There stood two very, Very tall heavily cyber-armored warriors standing proudly, looking at the group through the protective eye-pieces of the helmet's which concealed any and every distinguishing facial characteristics, being designed to resemble a lizards head, even had teeth around the mouth piece. Their armor gleamed complete midnight black and seemed to soak up the light in the room. They quickly snapped into fighting stances, both fiercely proclaiming "its time to fight!" They launched themselves at king Cold and his hellish brood, smashing into the lot of them like two massive freight trains, sending them flying away from Android 18, right into Cell and Brolly. Kid Buu just stared at the goings-on, until he too got some comeuppance in the form a huge snap kick to the head, removing his head completely, which bounced off V'Raal's helmet.

V'Raal was not impressed in the slightest, and actually somewhat annoyed by the appearance of these two new comers, who were actually holding their own against the- yet again- enhanced super villains. He recognized the armor they wore. Well, not actually recognized it specifically, but recognized the specific style of the Armor. _'_The Prometheus Star. It pulled a fast one on us. It was holding out the good stuff for………whatever these two are. Sneaky' The Dark God watched as King Cold and his two sons, now having a fighting power of sixty billion a piece were being brutalized by the midnight colored metal fighters. He snarled loudly, revealing his triple rows of pearly white raptor teeth. The whole lot of the super villains was given fighting powers of three billion plus when they were turned into Hybrids, then THAT was increased by a factor of twenty times when that Dark Metal Death Machine was created. He and the rest of the Dark Gods had not in fact merged, as so much loaned their bodies to the great machine to create a new body for the entity that had emerged. The entity actually had no actually name; Dark Metal Death Machine was more like the name of a commercial product, what it, rather 'he' was, not an actually name. He wasn't even dark! He was bone white! He was just covered in this nasty black grime. The entity had one simple goal, and a rather simple one too: choose a name for itself. Weird, huh?

V'Raal's train of thought was interrupted when the Ginyu force were vaporized by the two cyborgs tag team attack, simply referred to as "Twin Buster". The strange thing was, the Ginyu force didn't regenerate, but stayed dead. V'Raal quickly realized why; each warrior gave off two distinct energy signals: one was their life force signal, the other was from a device called a special ability neutralizer, a device designed to prevent the Mega Hybrids from using their powers in the first place, including their regeneration abilities! Crap! Cell and Brolly were still ticking, but King Cold and his sons were being expertly pulped, and Buu was a fluffy pink blob on the floor.

"ARRRGGHH!" _KAA-BOOOM! 'Okay, scratch Brolly' _As the head of the Legendary Super Saiyin went flying past his head, V'Raal realized that he was about to be out a whole bunch of servants. Just as one of the cyber-warriors vaporized Buu's remains, he raised his hands and released a static electricity-like energy wave. When the wave hit the two cyborgs, it caused a component on the back of their helmet to short out and spark. This startled the two long enough for the remaining evil warriors to regroup and huddle around V'Raal.

Cell was standing, but in somewhat rough shape, Tabasco was right beside him and looking rather well, despite missing all four of his arms, and King Cold was putting all his weight on his still intact left leg while he waited for his right to grow back. Freiza and Cooler had been dispatched, along with almost everybody else, excluding Android 16 and 17, and Babidi, who were nowhere to be found. V'Raal hated to admit it, but these guys were pretty powerful, even without the special ability neutralizers. With the devices, they were twice as strong as the Mega-Hybrids, but without them, they were exactly equal. This was going to be a good fight, slightly uneven in numbers, but perfectly equal in how much brute power each guy fighting had.

He was just about to let them have at it, when a Ki blast hit him square in the face. The blast burnt through the chains, which somehow issued harsh, shrill screams, and thrashed about like they were being electrocuted. They pulled out of the very pale Gohan and slinked up their master's legs, and into the shadows of the folds of V'Raal expansive cloak and disappeared. One of the cyborgs grabbed Gohan and brought him over to the women, who quickly huddled around him, trying their best to rouse him. The cyborg opened a compartment in his arm and revealed what looked like a pill bottle. In a gruff voice that they somewhat recognized, he spoke, "Give him a couple of these, they're super sensu beans. Fix him up in no time, plus provide a very nice power boost too". He was about to get back to the fight-to-come when Chichi quietly asked, "Who are you?" The cyborg replied, also quietly, "I'm someone you know, and also a friend. Well, sort of". He zipped off.

Chichi was left quite perplexed. 'I know him, and he's a friend? Who is that guy?" she wondered, somewhat frustrated that he had just took off without being straight with her. She hated cryptic people! Oh, well, if they make it out of this nightmare, she's going to teach mister robot-o some manners! She was just about to turn around when one of the cyborgs helmets bounced pasted her feet, making her jump. She turned around and couldn't stifle a gasp, as the person beneath the helmet was none other than Piccolo! He waved at her, then gave the fully regenerated King Cold a kick to the mommy and daddy parts, then backed up to the hole in the wall, where the other cyborg was carrying a much better looking Goku, was half way between the land of the living and dream land.

"THAT TEARS IT! WHO THE HELL FIRED THAT KI BLAST AT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" The roar from the ballistic Dark God, who had just recovered from said blast and was missing an eye, was answered with by soft, deep bass rumble voice. "I did", the voice said simply. V'Raal whirled to the side, and was promptly beside himself with indignation, as the culprit was none other than Android 16! Android 16, or Mega-16 if you will (because he had been upgraded twice, like Tabasco), had his right arm straight out, a glowing fist pointed right at the sadistic scale-faced deity. Two of his now four arms were limp at his sides, but his primary left arm was tensed up, itching to clock somebody. His other arms lifted were brought into "firing position" and swiftly turned into huge assault cannons, bright blue energy swirling deep within in the barrels of the weapons.

"If you're looking for a good fight, Dark God, why don't you try fighting yourself instead of having minions do it for you?" Mega-16 stared V'Raal right in the eye, and V'Raal glared right back, quite intent on giving the arrogant automaton exactly what he was asking for. He pulled his sword from behind his back, which shifted itself into its battle form, and got in a sword stance, facing right side onto Mega-16 with his sword pointing right at his opponent in the hand of his outstretched right arm, his left arm trailing behind, right foot forward, left foot bracing his weight. He looked at his 'minions' as Mega-16 had called them, and sniggered. He said quite simply, "actions speak louder than words", and went into action.

The battle was joined.

**Author's Note's: Again a short chapter, but I haven't gotten out in so long. My time in University has slowed me down, but I'm not out! See you all later with "The Nameless One! Dark God Protégé!"**


	16. The Nameless One! Dark God Protege!

**Disclaimer: If you haven't got the message, then stop reading and go back! I don't want to get sued! Any who, on with the show! "The Nameless One! Dark God Protégé!"**

The entity that had been created by the temporary fusion of the Dark Gods and Vegeta Metallix was floating above the Dark Palace, simply floating there, not moving so much as a muscle, his nigh-all concealing cloak fluttering in the breeze, his bone white saurian machine face the only part of him the cloak allowed to be seen. His face had a look of concentration on it; deep thought if you could call it that. The new being, who had no name, was curious as to his purpose. He had spoken the words that Darkore had asked him to speak, but for his purpose in existing, his reason for being here, he lacked that information, and was trying to figure it out on his own.

He wished he had a name at least, because with a name, he'd feel more complete, worthy of life. He knew that the beings whom he came from would scoff at that idea, but he had no idea why. While he felt that having a name was significant as being a sentient being, he honestly had no rational explanation for it. It was very confusing. As the nameless amalgamation continued on in thought, he heard a deafening roar of an explosion, and turned around ever so slightly. He saw a pluming ball of fire erupt from the side of the Dark Palace, and two huge figures fly out of it, punching and kicking at each other like there was no tomorrow.

After them flew a whole slew of characters that looked similar to one of the first two characters, with two large deep black armored figures following suite. He discovered he was curious, and floated down toward the odd assemblage of characters, intent on finding out what was so engaging about physical conflict.

Mega Android-16 and V'Raal were trading blows with the best of them, neither one gaining an edge. Mega 16 discovered that he was adapting to his opponent as he fought with him; a useful ability if he ever used one. Hopefully his ability to adapt could keep up with V'Raal's vicious fighting style, because each and ever blow was more refined than the last, as well as packing more and more power behind it. He just managed to glance over V'Raal's shoulder before having to block a wicked sweeping back slash by V'Raal's sword with an energy shield he was equipped with. He saw the remaining Mega Hybrids flying down after them, with the two large black armored cyborgs following close behind the Hybrids. He knew that even though that the odds were stacked against them, hope was still feasible, thanks to those two strange cyborgs, one of which was One of Goku's old nemesis turned companion, Piccolo. The other one was another old rival turned friend Tien, who had also discarded his helmet. Both of them had cyber-implants sticking out of the back of their necks, and around their eyes. That was how they interfaced with the power-boosting armor they wore.

As he socked V'Raal in the puss, knocking out several teeth, he flipped over, delivering a thunderous double kick to the Dark God's stomach (if he even had one), and got behind him and nailed him right at the base of his skull, then flew back up to join the two cyborgs. The Dark God crashed through several balconies, finally crash landing in a hanger for the smaller ships that Hurakan and Cynenba had accumulated. Hurakan and Cynenba were doing some final checks on the ship that Cynenba had built, and were now heading back to Earth to pick everybody up before they made tracks.

They had acquired what they had wanted to acquire, but had another 'item' to pick up, but would leave its delivery in fates hands. He wasn't happy about having to hold back his full power from that metal meathead, but if he used his full power, the planet would be so much ash, which would kind of annoy 'father dear'. V'Raal hated having to listen to the old man, but what the old guy had found out in regards to the Dark Gods themselves, being a prophecy associated with them, had blown the younger Dark Gods mind.

He smiled evilly as he stood to his feet, his spine making a rather disturbing crackling sound. As he straightened up, he looked back up through the hole he had made, and decided to incinerate that walking junk pile, but stopped when he saw a shadowy form float down through the hole in the ceiling, and land beside him.

"Greetings", the form spoke. As V'Raal got a better look at the strange being he realized it was that weird nameless guy that he and his new pals had put together. He smiled at the odd combination creature and quipped, "Whazzup?" The strange entity looked at him like he had grown an extra head, and V'Raal realized he didn't get slang, so he rephrased the question, "Hello there. What are you doing?" The nameless monster walked toward V'Raal, and actually had to bend down, so he could look at V'Raal's face. He asked, "I am curious, V'Raal Talgarin, about what it is about physical conflict that you find so appealing? You only seem to damage yourself further, and waste energy. Please explain".

The Dark God gave the strange sentient a WTF look, and plainly blurted, "………The fuck is wrong with you! Kicking somebody's ass is great fun! You pit yourself against an opponent to prove you are the best, the ultimate, the king of the castle and that the other chump is a dirty rascal bitch!" The nameless one looked at V'Raal as though he grew an extra head, which made V'Raal slap his forehead in frustration, and followed with a rephrasing of his potty-mouthed response. "Okay, big guy, listen close. I fight because it brings me pleasure. It is also a way for me to deal with hostile forces that have aligned against me", V'Raal sneered, hating to have to talk like some kind of pompous aristocrat, "as well as proving my ability and power those unbelievers who would discredit my claims to being a Dark God".

The nameless one seemed to understand, but still had an air of confusion about him, though he did seem to understand something of what V'Raal had just said; At least, that's what V'Raal was hoping. The being looked back up through the hole, as though looking at something. V'Raal also looked through the hole, and saw the two black armored cyborgs from earlier heading their way, the newly healed Z-fighters heading their way. The new Dark God shot up through the hole, colliding with the entire group. He plowed through them, knocking them aside as though they were nothing. He turned around and flew back down, and treated each one to a thunderous punch that sent each of them flying.

V'Raal was amazed, because he barely registered the huge monster moving. He heard one of the Z-fighters swearing on the nameless one; well, at least trying to, that is. What he heard was something like, "Damn you's!" The strange being stopped for second, the delivered a second wicked slam to the offending Z-fighter. He swept back down into the hangar with what looked like a small smile on his face. V'Raal was about to ask why he was smiling, when the nameless one spoke up, "I believe I have finally come to an understanding". He looked at V'Raal and simply stated, "I now know why it is that you love to fight, and I thank you". He then simply faded away.

Mega-16 came screaming through the hole in the hangar ceiling followed by a healed Gohan and Goku, intent on flattening V'Raal's scaly face, but found the hangar empty. The three warriors looked around, trying to sense the two Dark Gods, but found absolutely nothing. Not so much as a spark of Ki energy. Gohan started punching walls, furious at missing their chance, while Mega-16 tried to calm the young Super Saiyin down. Goku looked around, an angry snarl on his face, thinking 'what in the seven levels of Hell is going on here! Why can't in just be one bad guy, instead of a whole frikkin' army of 'um!'

As Goku and company began to search for the bad guys, quite intent on finishing this whole horrid business, a pair of sharp blue eyes looked on from the darkness, anger burning in those deep cerulean depths. The eyes belonged to Cell, the twice-upgraded biological android. He sneered as the Saiyins and their android companion flew down to the far end of the hangar, away from him. The new Ki stealth system that he had come in quite handy, and would most definitely come in handy again, he reckoned.

As he stood up, the low light from the hangar lighting made his silver chrome and powder-coat black armor gleam. He had survived the assault on the lab because of Darkore. He had dragged Cell into a shadowy corner of the room, and the next minute they were in a corridor just outside the hangar.

What the elder Dark God wanted with him, he had no idea, but he had said to Cell, "You are very important, my bio-machine friend. How important is something I will leave to fate to explain. Cynenba is simply a tool to complete some work that we had need of doing. When he is no longer needed, we will leave his disposal up to those silly 'Z-fighters', and their idiot companions. Just make sure you survive this ordeal".

The Dark God had smiled at him in an "I know something you don't know" kind of way. It annoyed Cell quite a bit, but he wasn't going to complain. While he could handle the Saiyins pretty easily now (and for that he was especially thankful), he still had a lot of trouble dealing with those two souped-up tin heads that had crashed their little party. Oh well, as the saying goes, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. He decided to count his blessings and, as Darkore had instructed, do his very best to keep from getting killed again.

He had to laugh though. He'd been killed and resurrected at least two times! Or was it three times, he wasn't really keeping score, but it was becoming a bit of a nuisance. Anyway he decided to make tracks and disappear for a bit. He activated another stealth device he had installed recently and became physically invisible. He swept from the expansive hangar and out the main door. If he was going to 'survive this ordeal' as Darkore had put it, he was going to need even more power, a lot of extra power.

He had seen what that Prometheus Star contraption had done for Piccolo and that wimpy human Tien. Unfortunately, it was in orbit, and he couldn't risk flying up to it with all the Z-fighters running around. Mega-16 had sensors that could see through his stealth cloak, he knew after scanning him back in the lab. For some strange reason, he started thinking about the exquisitely lovely Super-18. His mouth started to water at the image of the curvaceous machine woman. He felt his groin tighten rather fiercely, causing him to snarl in frustration. Where in Kami's name did that come from?

He stopped being stealthy and toke it on the lamb. He simply ran out of the Dark Palace for all he was worth, took to the air, and decided to take a more subtle approach to getting more power. No sense in trying to upgrade himself if he was obvious about it. He'd get halfway done, then BOOM! He'd be blasted back to Hell and back to being razed by those stupid ogres again. Not a very promising prospect, if he ever saw one.

He accessed the Internet, trying to fin something of interest, something that could be what he was looking for, and within moments, hit pay dirt. He quickly scanned the web site he found, and smiled a wicked smile underneath his demonic new helmet. He found what appeared, at least on the surface to be promising. To others, it would appear ridiculous and downright ludicrous, but to him, it spoke of opportunity, and perhaps even a 'kindred' spirit.

Just how kindred, he wasn't exactly sure about, but one never complained about potential possibilities when they presented themselves, no matter how far fetched they may seem. Anyway, one does strange things………for family.

The nameless one was currently engaged in conflict with Mega-16 and Super-18. The two androids were doing all right for themselves, until V'Raal showed up that is. NO matter what the two machine warriors did, they couldn't seem to put a dent in the armor of this unexpected, but surprisingly well-coordinated team. When one fired off an energy attack, the other would compliment it with one of their own, or a physical attack from behind, and they never used the same trick twice. Plus the guy without a name had six, count 'um, six freakin' arms!

The tag team then split up, the overgrown nightmare tackling Mega-16 through a wall, leaving her with the walking hormone with the skin problem. She kicked him for all she was worth, right in daddy parts, but all she got from the younger Dark God was big wet kiss right on her lips. She pulled away and gagged. She checked her lip and found it to be bleeding slightly.

She then punched him right in the side of the head, knocking his ornate helmet off, a mane of cotton candy pink hair spilling from underneath as it fell off his head and away. Super-18 stopped statue still, as did V'Raal, who was trying vainly to cover his girlishly colored hair with his huge bear paw hands. She couldn't believe it. This gothic acid trip had pink hair! Candy pink hair, to boot!

Super-18 exploded into hysterics at the strange color of V'Raal's hair, holding her stomach as though in great pain, and laughing so hard, she though she was going to burst, tears leaking down her gorgeous face. As she laughed at V'Raal, the armored menace snarled at her viciously, practically screaming at her, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU TIN-PLATED BARBIE!" She stopped for a moment, as though stung by V'Raal's angry words, then started laughing even harder then before. If you had been close by, you would have been able to just barely make out, through Super-18 powerful, yet light-heart belly laughs, "Look whose talking about Barbie pal!"

That sent V'Raal over the edge. He roared for all he worth, the sheer volume cracking the earth asunder, the Dark Palace actually beginning to teeter a bit, and Super-18 was sent flying by the impact of the roar. V'Raal reared back his hand and was ready to vaporize the arrogant bitch. He decided to show her what REAL power looked like. He began to power up to HIS maximum. As he began to glow with a terrible, dark purple energy, Super-18 stopped her momentum and stared at the huge demon that was powering up.

She had fighting power almost on par with a Super Saiyin Three, but this guy was in a class all his own! His power was now in the billions range, and it just kept going up! It went past one hundred million, two hundred million, it just kept going up! Super-18 felt her scanner about to overload, so she stopped using the energy-scanning feature, but to no avail. He was putting out so much ambient energy, she was going to overload, one way or the other, and wasn't even attacking her yet!

He flew away from the Dark Palace, now engulfed in energy. Even though he was moving away at high speeds, the energy ball he was at the middle of was getting noticeably bigger. V'Raal had an evil sneer on his face, and roared for all the world to hear, "GET READY FOR HELL, YOU TIN TRAMP! 'CAUSE NOW, WHERE SINNERS WENT TO HELL, NOW HELL SHALL COME TO THE SINNER!" Super-18 had one final thought before V'Raal fired off his final attack: 'Man, issues much?'

V'Raal's energy blast seemed to fill up the sky as he fired it off. He knew that he had severely overreacted, and that the old man was going o give him a serious beating, but he didn't care. As long as that robo-slut burned! He was about to laugh in triumph as he saw a gleaming red and black blur get in the way of his blast. 'What the Fuck! Whoever that ism he's suicidal!'

That thought was smashed from his consciousness as the energy blast was stopped just before it could hit its intended target. V'Raal's spiky jaw dropped as his attack was actually being held at bay! No one could do that, except for his father! Could they? He used his mental powers to 'see' through the energy ball to discover who it was, and almost fainted: it was Vegeta Metallix!

As V'Raal began to curse the mutant cyber-Saiyin, said cyber-Saiyin was pushing with all his worth, trying to keep the Dark God's attack from hitting the planet. He felt his body being burned right through the armor, but he couldn't stop! If that bastard V'Raal succeeds, there'll be no more Earth! The guy was a lunatic! Vegeta had faced something like him before in the form of Majin Buu. He swore he would never let another being like Buu ruin the universe, and the creepy armored shit gaping at him definitely fit under that category! He began to falter, the energy burning right through both his armor and body, pushing him back.

He thought that he was yet again to going to die, or have to be saved by that stupid Kakarott again. An image of the goofy Saiyin popped into Vegeta's head, filling him with loathing and rage, not at Kakarott, but at himself, for being so petty. He realized that all of the trouble that all his allies had suffered the past few days had all spawned from his foolish pride and jealousy over Kakarott's natural talent for beating the odds. He should have praised Kakarott for being the true Saiyin that he was. But, even now, maybe it wasn't too late to make amends.

As he began to dig deep within himself, he never noticed the full moon rising to its peak in the heavens. He suddenly felt a familiar, yet alien feeling. He felt his heart pound with spectacular force in his chest; the sound of the heart beat reverberating through the ears of anyone close enough. Everybody within hundreds of miles could feel the eerie, yet beautiful power building. The Dark Gods suddenly got the picture as something began to happen, that they had totally forgotten about a very special Saiyin power that they thought had been eradicated when Vegeta had been turned into a bio-mech.

He was turning into an Oozaru.

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody! I am so Fing back! Get Jiggy Wit it! I hope I haven't lost anybody, but if I did, I'm truly sorry, and hope that you come on back for "Ten Times Vengeance! Super Saiyin 4 Vegeta Metallix!"


End file.
